La historia del Youkai de las Sombras
by Double Danger
Summary: Esta es la historia de un simple Youkai nacido de la oscuridad, no un mounstro con deseos de matar, ni un heroe que busca salvar al mundo. Solo un simple Adolecente Youkai en un lugar donde el sentido comun no sirve y las peleas se hacen en los cielos. ¿Que le espera a este Youkai capas de controlar las Sombras?.
1. 01:Introducción

_**Se que devo una disculpa a todos los que esperaban un capitulo de todas mis anteriores historias, pero esas historias estan en un hiatus indefinido, la inspiracion va y viene y la verdad se subiran nuevos capitulos a esas historias cuando la inspiracion regrese.**_

_**Esta Historia la tenia planeada desde hace mucho tiempo, y los primeros capitulos pareceran no tener mucha continuidad pero eso es por que esta historia comenso como un conjunto de Drabbles sin cronologia...**_

_**Pero poco a poco comenso a Tomar mejor forma y Obteniendo una cronologia... por lo que ordene los Drabbles y les di un orden cronoligico...**_

_**Como el nombre del capitulo lo Sugiere esta es la introduccion, esta introduccion fue Escrita mucho despues De los primeros capitulos...**_

_**Sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten esta nueva historia...**_

"hola" - Hablando.

'hola' - Pensando.

Capitulo :01

Introduccion.

"Habia una vez, en un pueblo de japon, una pareja encontraron a un bebe recien nacido abandonado en medio de la carretera rumbo al pueblo, Estos como eran Recien Casados Decidieron Adoptar al Recien nacido.

Fue llamado Axel, Axel Oshimura, fue un Niño de lo mas Comun, y fue el mayor con 2 hermanas menores.

La Familia acogio bien A Axel, incluso en pueblo rural donde vivia lo trataba bien.

El niño a la edad de 6 añod era muy activo, jugaba con los demas niños del Vecindario, y cuando su padre trabajaba el ayudaba a su mama a cuidar de sus hermanas pequeñas, Eso fue haci siempre.

O por lo menos por 3 años mas.

A los 9 Años comenso a Desarrollar un conplejo Muy Protector Hacia Sus Hermanas Menores, Casi No salia De la Casa por ayudar a su madre en las tareas Domesticas, cuidar a sus hermanas y a Su madre Eran sus principales preocupaciones.

Habia algo que Destacaba en Axel en la Familia y era su extremo apetito por la carne, pero era algo comun... Luego Llego El Fatidico Dia.

En El Cumpleaños numero 13 de Axel Su Madre Enfermo... En esos 4 años Axel se habia desarrollado bastante bien para su edad y comenso a Encargarse de la Casa, Su hermanas que para ese momento tenian 12 y 10, tambien Estimaban Mucho a su hermano Mayor... Pero casi todo el Tiempo se la Pasaban Con Los demas Niños Del pueblo.

Axel sin duda era el chico prodigio de su generacion en lo que trabajos manuales se Referia... Y eso ayuda mucho A La Familia... A veces viajando al trabajo de Su Padre a Ayudarlo para comprar las Medicinas de su madre... Pero paso lo que nadie Queria, 6 meses despues de enfermar La Señora Oshimura murio...

El Señor Oshimura Quedo Devastado... Y Se Volvio en Una Espiral de Furia y alcoholismo... Sus hermanas menores se deprimieron y comensaron A Ayudar a Axel con las Tareas De La Casa.

Axel hacia todo lo posible para mantenerse fuerte y ser pilar y reflector de la Familia... Y logro... Sus Hermanas Volvieron A Su Antiguo estado De Animo... Pero aun lo ayudaban a con las Tareas Domesticas...

En el Cumpleaños Numero 14 de Axel El Sorprendio a Su Familia con Un pastel que el mismo hiso, Y todos fueron una Familia Feliz por ese Dia.

Lastimosamente, eso no duro mucho.

Un mes despues el padre de Axel tendria un arranque de ira y tristesa por culpa de una de las hermanas de Axel.

Ese Dia Axel probaria la carne humana por Primera Vez.

Las Hermanitas Verian a Axel Defendiendolas de lo que se supone que seria la Reunion Familiar en Cielo.

Bloqueo el Intento de Su Padre De Matar A las Niñas colocandose Delante De ellas antes de que su padre lo matara de un disparo de Escopeta... Pero para la Sorpresa De Todos... La Sombra De Axel Que antes era poco visible por estar en un entorno Iluminado era totalmente oscura y un sarcillo de sombra hiso de escudo para bloquear los perdigones.

Su padre volvio a disparar para que otro Sarcillo bloqueara los perdigones y tomara Su Escopeta...

Todo devio de terminarse ahi, pero no.

El despertar sus poderes tambien desperto El Apetito de Carne humana De Axel.

Por que el era una mescla... El era mitad Humano mitad Youkai.

Antes de que el padre dijera algo El Sarcillo se volvio Filoso y partio a la mitad al Señor Oshimura...

Las hermanas menores de Axel serian testigos de como Axel comensaria a comerse a su propio padre.

Ellas aterrorizadas corrieron y llamaron por Ayuda la Cual Llego Como un Monton De Vecinos Furiosos Con Antorchas, Rifles y Escopetas.

Cuando entraron a la Habitacion todo era un Desastre... Sangre y viceras por todas partes... Y en el centro de todo estaba Axel Que parecia Medio adormilado... Pero los vecinos no preguntaron Antes De disparar por que podian ver sangre y restos de carne en su boca.

Rapidamente las sombras protegieron al niño de cualquier daño pero.

Antes de que Axel hiciera Algo el sacerdote del pueblo recito un par dd palabras Y Axel comenso a Retorcerse de Agonia... Rapidamente fue capturado.

Por El Pueblo el Sacerdote exclamo diciendo como Axel era un demonio que habia reencarnado en forma humana que debia morir.

Pero antes Los Vecinos y Amigos De El Señor Oshimura, Asqueados tanto por la Muerte del Señor como por enterarse de que Axel era un Demonio Comensaron una Turba Furiosa Y comensaron A Apalear Al pobre Axel...

Sus hermanas vieron con temor como el ultimo miembro de su familia moria a manos de Quemaduras, Golpes y pisotones...

Hasta que Una Grieta con Multiples ojos Aparecio derrepente... De esa grieta una mujer rubia con vestido no perteneciente ni al lugar ni a la epoca aparecio.

"Entregenme al niño" dijo esa mujer con un tono Seco y con algo de Asco.

Entonses el Sacerdote Salio Del Grupo y dijo.

"¡Otro demonio aparecio para rescatar a su amigo¡ ¡Matenla!" dijo el Sacerdote mientras que Muchos Hombres Disparaban Sus Escopetas y Rifles de Caza hacia la Mujer rubia la Cual Solo Hiso aparecer otra grieta que Absorvio todos los disparos.

Entonses el Sacerdote comenso a decir lo mismo que Dijo para hacer a Axel Retorcerse de agonia, pero la mujer no se inmuto.

"Me lo hiba a llevar a las buenas... Ahora sera a las malas" dijo La Mujer Rubia Antes que Todo Se Volviera Rojo...

Todos Los Habitantes Del Pueblo Murieron... Incluyendo los niños... Solo quedaban 4 Personas... La Mujer Rubia, Axel y sus 2 Hermanas.

Cuando la Mujer Rubia estaba apunto de matar A las Niñas Con lo poco que Podia Hablar Axel dijo unas Palabras.

"No... Les... Ha-gas... Daño" Dijo Antes De desmayarse.

"Se salvaron, tal parece que mi amigo aqui no quiere que las Mate, Asi que Agradescan Que Les Perdone la Vida" dijo la Mujer Rubia Antes de Usara una Grieta Para Teletransportar a las Niñas A un Orfanato.

"Que hago contigo" dijo la Mujer Rubia Mientras Levantaba Al apaleado Axel.

"Bueno... Parece que encontre a tu desendiente mi queria amiga" dijo la Mujer Rubia Antes De Crear Una Grieta e irse del Lugar...

En las Noticias De Japon se Hablaria De Como Todo este pueblo entero Fue Masacrado y Seria Investigado... Pero no habria Llegado ninguna Conclucion.

Mientras que Con la Mujer Rubia.

Ella Salio De Su Grieta Y sosteniendo a Axel Lo coloca en el Suelo.

El Lugar Parecia ser una habitacion japones estilo tradicional, pero todo estaba oscuro, solo una Unica Ventana que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna.

En el suelo de tatamis habia un malherido Axel al borde de la muerte.

Una puerta corrediza se abre.

Revelando a otra mujer rubia de cabello corto que llevaba un traje muy parecido al de la mujer de las Grietas, solo que mientras la mujer de las grietas Tenia Partes Moradas en su vestido la recien llegada Tenia Partes Azules... Y que 9 esponjosas colas de zorro amarillas se podian ver.

"Yukari-Sama, ¿encontro al chico?" dijo La Kitsune mientras Entraba y encendía una lampara.

"No lo ves aqui mi querida Ran, no puedo creer que encontrara a otro Youkai de las Sombras, son muy raros y mas si es un macho" dijo La Mujer de las Grietas Ahora identificada como Yukari.

"Puedo notar que no es un Youkai al 100%" dijo Ran Con su tono Serio mirando fijamente al Chico malherdido.

"Lo se, pero puedo Arreglarlo, mañana despertara como un Youkai Completo, te encomiendo a ti Ran el entrenarlo y enseñarle todo lo que nesecita saber como Youkai y miembro de la familia Yakumo" dijo Yukari Mientras Se Podia Ver como el niño comensaba a brillar.

"Sera parte de la familia" dijo Ran con un ligero toque de Sorpresa.

"Por su puesto... Tiene el potencial de ser un guardian de la barrera, ademas... Posiblemente sea Desendiente de una Vieja amiga mia" dijo Yukari mientras Veia como Axel dejaba de brillar para Notar que estaba como nuevo.

"Seras Un buen chico, mi Axel-Chan" dijo Yukari mientras una pequeña lagrima salia de su izquierdo y caia en la Frente de Axel.

A la Mañana siguiente Axel se desperto con Una amnesia selectiva producto de Yukari... Aunque sabia que Yukari no era su madre no podia Recordar a su madre ni a nadie de su familia, solo eran momentos Borrosos.

Rapidamente Axel se encariño con su nueva Familia, hasta que.

"Bueno Axel es hora de tu entrenamiento" Dijo Ran que Ya se habia Encariñado Con Axel tambien, era como Chen Pero Mas Grande, ademas Le Recordaba a uno de Sus Hermanos Cuando Ella Solo tenia una Cola.

"¿Heeee? dijo Axel todo Descolocado.

Asi El Entrenamiento de Axel Comensaria, Ran fue realmente Exigente con el Chico. Lo entreno en todo lo que puso, por suerte era una Esponja de conocimiento y Fue Realmente Rapido Cuando Comenso A Desarrollar sus Poderes.

haci fue dia y noche... Entrenamiento tras Entrenamiento Era Cada vez mas Digno del Nombre Yakumo, y cuando Cumplio los 17 Yukari le Dio el Mejor Regalo de Cumpleaños que Podia Pedir.

"¿Una Mejora?" Dijo Axel al Leer el Papel que Yukari Le Dio.

"Mejore tu "Shadow Step" Dijiste que querias Empesar Un servicio de entrega de paquetes instantaneo Atravez de tus Sombras ¿no?, bueno debido a que has sido un chico muy bueno desde que llegaste te mejorare tu Poder" Dijo Yukari mientras Ya se podia Sentir El Aumento De magia En el Aire.

Axel abrio los ojos sorprendido y antes de poder protestar cayo inconsciente mientras Yukari realizaba las Mejoras.

Cuando desperto y probo sus nuevos poderes se quedo fasinado... Y comenso a entrenarlos pero tambien... Recordo lo que le paso antes de ser un Yakumo.

El Abrio un Portal de Sombras Y se adentro en el.

El aun mantenia su apariencia Humana, de Hecho parecia un adolecente de 17 Años Con un Exelente estado Fisico asi que Facilmente Podia Camuflarse entre la Gente.

Sonrio apenas Las Vio.

Sus Hermanas Menores.

Con Trajes Escolares saliendo de una Buena Escuela... Ya la Mayor De las 2 Tenia 18 años y la menor 16 pero Ambas Estaban En el Mismo nivel ya que empesaron Juntas La Escuela.

Queria Saludar pero No seria Muy Convincente Asi que Simplemente con un Sacillo de Sombra delgado las Hiso caer y el Las Atrapo.

El las Ayudo a reincorporarse.

Ellas Sintieron Algo Apenas Lo tocaron.

Cuando Lo miraron a Los Ojos Vieron que no habia duda.

"Axel-nii"

"Onii-san"

Fue lo que Dieron Ambas Mientras El Las Abrazo.

"Estoy Devuelta, Lamento lo que Paso Hace Tiempo" dijo Axel Antes de soltarlas pero ellas No lo dejaron.

"No te vallas" Dijeron Ambas Mientras Lo sujetaron.

"Lo siento... Pero no pertenesco al Mundo Exterior... Pero vendre a Visitarlas Si" dijo Axel Mientras Usaba Sarcillos De Sombra Finos Para Que ellas Lo Soltaran.

"Me Sorprende que a pesar de lo que hice Aun me Quieran Como su Hermano" Dijo Con una Sonrisa Antes de desaparecer En las Sombras.

Ese Dia Las Hermanas De Axel Lloraron Por una Mescla de Alegria y tristeza.

"Bueno Es Momento De Presentarse al Mundo" Dijo Axel Mientras estaba Afuera de la Residencia Yakumo.

"Realmente crees que es nesesario" dijo Ran Mientras Se alistaba para las Compras.

"He estado en Gensokyo por 4 Años Ya Ran-nee, y no he salio de Mayo-higa en todo este tiempo" dijo Axel mientras Se Metia En la Sombra De Ran.

"Me referia a ese servicio de paqueteria instantánea que quieres hacer" dijo Ran con Un poco de duda.

"No sabes lo util que Va a Ser ese servicio" dijo Axel Desde la Sombra.

"Seee, ya veremos mi Querido Hermanito" dijo Ran mientras comensaba a Volar Hacia La Aldea humana.

Y Asi La Historia De Axel En Gensokyo Comiensa...

Que le Deparara el Destino a Este Raro Youkai de las Sombras.


	2. 02:Reisen Udongein Inaba

Axel: Aqui Estan Los Encargos sakuya.

Sakuya: Gracias Me Ahorraste Un Viaje a La Villa Humana, Cuanto es.

Axel: Nada, Te Devo bastante asi Que Un Par de Encargos Gratis Es Lo minimo que Puedo Hacer Para Pagartelo.

Sakuya: No me Deves nada... Era Mi Trabajo...

Axel: lo Seguire Diciendo... Asi que aceptalo... Bueno si tienes Algun Otro Favor Puedes Decirmelo.

Sakuya: de Hecho Te Tengo Un Favor...

Axel: ¿el Cual Es?.

Sakuya: Te Gustaria Ser Un Battle Butler de Medio Tiempo...

Axel:... ¿Enserio?...

Sakuya: aveces las Hadas No son Suficientes Parq Hacer Algunas tareas Por Lo cual Me Fuerzo a Para El Tiempo para Hacerlo yo sola... Y como veras... No es que tenga Mucha Fuerza Fisica... (Espero que se lo trage).

Axel: ¿Tu?... ¿Pidiendo Ayuda? Lo siento si te Ofendo Pero... Tu eres De Las Ultimas Personas Que pense Escuchar Pidiendo Ayuda... Ademas lo que sea Que Tengas Que Mover tiene que pesar Mucho... Pues aun No olvido ese Golpe Que Me Diste que Sali Volando Y atravese como 5 Paredes de la mansion Y Un Par de Escaleras.

Sakuya sintio Un pequeño golpe Invisible En Su Pecho.

Sakuya: Deves de esta Realmente Ocupado como para No tomar Este Empleo que Te Estoy Ofreciendo.

Axel: Calmese Izayoi-san nunca Dije que No Aceptaria.

Sakuya Sintio otro Golpe Invisible en su pecho.

Axel: Solo que me Sorprende que Me Pidas Este Tipo De Ayuda...

Sakuya: ¿no te lo pido todo el tiempo con los Encargos?... (Y por que Me Llamaste por mi apellido).

Axel: Eso es Diferente... Es mi Trabajo el Transportar Cosas Por Largas Distancias... Asi que Basicamente Remilia-San Contrata Mis Servicios... Pero nunca Pense que Tu me Pedirias Ayuda Al Ser Un Battle Butler...

Sakuya: bueno Aceptas Si O no.

Axel: Pues solo dime mi Horario Y Vendre mañana... Izayoi-San.

Sakuya Sintio Otra Vez ese Golpe En su Pecho.

Sakuya: Te lo dire una Vez que Se lo diga A Remilia-sama... Y por que me llamas Por Mi apellido.

Axel: Si vamos A Trabajar Juntos... Tengo que Llamarte Por Tu apellido... Asi Me Enseñaron... Bueno Nos Vemos Izayoi-san, sabe como llamarme.

Axel se fue al hundirse En Una Sombra.

Sakuya Camina Hasta Una Pared... Para Luego Romperla De Un Puñetazo...

Sakuya: Izayoi-san... Di un paso atras al Pedir Eso...

Acto seguido Recoge Las Compras Que Axel Le Trajo... Y Desaparece Del Lugar en Un Abri y cerrar de Ojos.

(Tiempo despues)

Axel: listo aqui Estamos.

Reisen: Gracias Por El Viaje Rapido... No Ahorraste Mucho Tiempo.

Tewi: Ni que Lo digas... Ahora Si Me Disculpan... Tengo Cosas que hacer.

Axel: Espero que no estes Haciendo Trampas para Mi... Recuerda Que Me Voy por las Sombras...

Tewi: Tsk... No importa... Algun Dia Caeras En alguna.

Axel: Nunca pasara.

Reisen: Desde que La Hiciste caer en una de sus Trampas No a Dejado De Preparar alguna Para ti.

Axel: Si por algunas Te Refieres a cientos... Pues si.

Reisen: Por que no Pasas a dentro Un rato Miebtras Les llevo las Ganancias De Hoy a Eirin-sama.

Axel: Bueno... Aun No me Llamado Asi que si... Por que no.

Mientras Reisen Llevaba Las ganancias De Hoy Axel se quedo a Mirar Como los Conejos De La Tierra Preparaban Muchos Dulces Diferentes... Y Mochi... Mucho Mochi.

Axel: tienen que tener una Fascinación muy grande por el mochi... A ha Kaguya Le Gusta Demasiado.

Reisen: Ya Volvi, estas Mirando Como hacen el Mochi.

Axel: Por hacen Tanto... Cuantos Son... ¿50 conejos Golpeando el Mochi?...

Reisen Solo mira a Otro lado.

Reisen : viendo que Pareces querer no quieres Un poco.

Axel: por ahora No... Ya Comi Un poco Scarlet Devil Masion...

Reisen: ¿Que Hacias Ahi?, Remilia Te contrato para Hacer las Compras Otra Vez.

El Pequeño Tono Burlon De Reisen Hiso que A Axel le Saliera Una Sonrisa.

Axel: Soy Un Battle Butler de Medio Tiempo en Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Lo Dijo mientras Se Apuntaba A Si mismo Y un Sarcillo de Sombra Aparecia Con El Traje Planchado De un Mayordomo.

Reisen: No es Por Ofender... Pero realmente No creo que Pudieras Ser Un Mayordomo.

Axel: ¿ha si?, ¿apuestas?.

Reisen: ¿que?.

Axel: Si te muestro Mis Dotes de Servicio y Admites Que Soy Un Buen Mayordomo me hacen U. Descuento en Los Proximos Medicamentos Que compre.

Reisen: ¿y si no?.

Reisen Se Rie Un Poco mientras Lo dice.

Axel:... Mmmm... Pues Encargos Y Viajes Gratis Por una Semana.

Eirin: Hecho.

Reisen: ¡¿Eirin-sama que hace Aqui?!.

Eirin: Solo me Preguntaba Por que Desapareciste Despues de entregarme Las Ganancias... Pero ya Veo el Por que...

Axel: entonses... ¿Va La Apuesta?.

Eirin: Reisen Sera La Jueza... Aun tengo Medicamentos y Revisiones que hacer... Pero Si apruebas... Tendras que Servirme a Mi tambien Despues Si quieres que te De los Medicamentos Rebajados.

Axel: Bueno... Lo que sea Por los Medicamentos de Eirin.

Reisen: ¡Espere Eirin-Sama¡.

Reisen corre para alcansar a Eirin.

Reisen[susurro] por que esta haciendo esto.

Eirin: [susurro] No soy Ciega Reisen... Asi que Aprovecha Esta Oportunidad... Ademas... Pienso igual que tu... Axel no tiene material Para ser mayordomo.

Reisen: [susurro] No la Defraudare Eirin-sama.

Reisen Vuelve a la Sala Donde Estaba Axel... Para encontralo vestido como Mayordomo Y por alguna Razon se podia Sentir algo Diferente en Axel Ademas De Su Ropa.

Reisen: (Bueno... Aqui Voy... No puede Ser tan Malo).

Lo que No Sabia Reisen... Es qde que pasaria Los 15 mejores minutos De Su Vida.

(En los Mejores 15 Minutos de La Vida)

Reisen: Asi que asi te ves en un traje de Mayordomo, no te vez mal.

Axel: me Lo Regalo Ran, me dijo que algun Dia Lo nesecitaria... Pero bueno... Apartir de Ahora Hasta dentro de 15 Minutos dere Tu mayordomo... Y listo.

Reisen Vio como la Cara Sonriente de Axel Paso a Una Seria.

Axel: Como Deveria Servirle Reisen-sama.

Axel Se paro Recto mientras Se Inclinaba en el angulo Correcto.

Reisen: bueno Que tal Si me puedes Traer Una Bebida.

Axel: Cual Exactamente.

Reisen: Cualquiera... Realmente No me Importa.

Axel desaparece Dentro de la sombra De Reisen... Para 10 Segundos Despues Volver Con Una Piña Colada en una Bandeja De Plata.

Axel: Piña Colada... Traida Desde hawai en el Mundo exterior.

Reisen se quedo Sin palabras...

Reisen: ¡Una bebida del Mundo Exterior!... ¡Pero como!.

Axel: le sugiero que no grite Por algo Asi... Muchas Personas Lo Agradecerian Reisen-Sama.

Reisen: Claro Claro...

Reisen Agarra La Piña Colada Y da un Ligero Sorbo... Un Sabor Como Visto en Gensokyo Llego A Su paladar...

Reisen: Ahhhhh... Si... Sabe Bien... Pero sabes Tengo hambre asi que... Por que No me Consigues Un plato de Comida.

Axel: Cual plato Exactamente.

Reisen: Sorprendeme.

Axel Vuelve a Desaparece En La Sombra De Reisen.

Reisen: (Cosa Traera del Mundo exterior).

10 Segundos Despues.

Axel vuelve a Aparecer con Un plato bastante Comun Para Nosotros pero Muy raro para Gensokyo.

Axel: Papas A la Francesa, Traidas Desde Francia En el Mundo exterior.

(Basicamente las Papas Fritas Que todo el mundo conoce)

Reisen: tomo una de las rebanadas de papa y se la Metio a la Boca... Inmediatamente le gusto el Sabor.

5 minutos Despues.

Reisen Se Encontraba En Un Sillon puff Mientras que Axel Sostenia 3 platos de comida vacios y 6 Vasos vacios Tambien.

Un Sarcillo de Sombra Aparece y Se lleva Los Platos y los Basos a La Sombra De Axel.

Axel: Desea Algo mas Mi Señorita.

Reisen: No por ahoraaaaaa... Este Sillon Se Siente Tan Bien... Por que No tenemos algo asi aqui...

Axel: Quisas Pueda Recomendarle Algo.

Reisen inmediatamente Se levanto de Su Sillon Puff.

Axel: que tal Un Masaje...

Reisen de por si estaba Sonrrojada Por las bebidas que habia Tomado ahora Estaba Aun Mas... Pero aun asi No queria Desaprovechar esta Oportunidad.

Reisen Se Tumbo en El Suelo Esperando Las Manos De Axel.

Axel: que haces ahi abajo.

Reisen: esperando tu...

Reisen mira a Axel Para Darse cuenta Que hay Una cama de Masajes al Lado de ella.

Axel: me imagino sabes que tienes Que Estar Desnuda En la Espalda No?.

Reisen: ¿¡He!?.

Axel: Descuida ya arregle Eso.

Axel Dijo eso Y un Sarcillo de Sombra Me Movio por el Suelo entre Reisen y Axel Y de ella Salio Una Pared De papel Japones y Un Traje De Baño deportivo El Cual Deja La Espalda destapada.

Axel: Destude Mi Señorita... No mirare.

Reisen: e-e-esta Bi-bi-bien.

Quisas Axel No lo estaba Notando Pero Reisen demasiado Incomoda de como se estaban Desarrollando las Cosas, principalmente Por que Lo que pensaba Que Seria Un mal Mayordomo Era Uno Bueno... O por lo menos Decente... Pero las Comidas Y Distinas Cosas Que el podia Traer del Mundo exterior hacia que los Puntos Subieran Enormemente... Y ahora este Masaje.

Reisen Se Cambio Y al Traje De Baño deportivo y salio de la Pared.

La Pared volvio a bajar Y el Sarcillo de Sombra Volvio hacia Axel que ahora Traia Unos Pantalones Cortos Y una bata De baño Ademas que la Sala Anteriormente De Estilo Tradicional Ahora Parecia Una Sala De Masajes.

Reisen se quedo con la boca Abierta...

Axel: Mi Señorita podria Por Favor Colocarse En La Cama Para Masajes.

Reisen: (si esto es un Sueño volvere loco A quien Me Despierte) s-si.

Reisen Se Coloco Boca abajo en La Cama De masajes... Y sinto Como el Traje De Baño Acentuo mas Su delantera... Lo que provocó aur Se Sonrrojara mas.

Axel: Bueno Empecemos.

(7 minutos mas tarde).

Eirin: Bueno Reisen Nesecito que Hagas unas Cosas por-..

Eirin Se Detubo en la Entrada De la Sala Al Escuchar Gemir a Reisen.

Eirin: ¿que demonios?.

Eirin Pego Sus Oidos A la Puerta y escucho.

Axel: Podrias no Gemir Tan fuerte Nos Van A Escuchar.

Reisen: Perdon... gemido Pero no gemido puedo Hacerlo... gemido Sabes llegar al Punto correcto... gemido siiii ahiiii gemido.

Tewi: Que Demonios Esta Pasando Ahi dentro Eirin-sama.

Eirin Miro Como detras De Ella Tewi Una Conejo Terrestre estaba Tambien escuchando Lo que Pasaba.

Eirin: tengo que parar esto.

Eirin Abre la Puerta.

Eirin: ¡Reisen Se que dije que Aprovecharas pero es!-... ¿¡Que Demonios Le Paso a esta Sala!?...

Axel aun estaba Dandole un Masaje a Reisen la Cual no queria Subir la Cabeza por lo realmente avergonzada y relagada que estaba.

Tewi: Realmente Pense que Reisen Lo estaba Haciendo... Pero por alguna Razon Me Siento Decepcionada de que No fue Eso.

Axel: No se Preocupe Eirin-san... Ya quito todo esto... Tanto las Paredes Como el pido Se Tornan De Un color oscuro para Luego Desaparecer Y dejar La Sala Como estaba Antes... Lo unico Fuera De lugar era la Cama De Masajes...

Ademas Axel Aun seguia Masajeando A Reisen...

Axel: Realmente tienes nudos Muy Fuertes...

Pero Justo Suena un Reloj de Cocina Que estaba En el cuarto...

Reisen: ¿que?... ¿No me digas que?.

Axel: si Ya pasaron Los 15 Minutos.

Reisen Se levanto Inmediatamente De la cama De masajes y tanto Eirin como Tewi La Vieron en el Traje de Baño deportivo que Estaba... Lo cual era Extraño para ellas Pues no conocian Esta Prenda... Y Tewi miro al pecho de Reisen y despues al Suyo para Luego hacer hacer Una Mueca De Enfado.

Axel desaparece hunde La Cama De Masajes En Una Sombra Extendida De el y le Lanza a Reisen la Ropa de ella para luego con un Sarcillo de sombra en suelo volver a Aparecer Una Pared de papel Japones.

Quedando los 2 separados y Reisen Del Lado De Tewi y Eirin.

Reisen habia Estado Petrificada Durante todo este tiempo... Agarro la Ropa Por Instinto pero luego Dijo.

Reisen: ¡Por favor 15 minutos Mas!.

Axel: ¿asi que te Gustaron mis servicios?.

Reisen solo asintio repetidas Veces Con unas Lagrimas de Cocodrilo Al Aceptar que Axel Hacia Un buen papel de mayordomo... Aunque solo hiso 3 tareas... Ella disfruto mucho de su servicio.

Axel Bajo la Pared De Papel Para Mostrarse con su Atuendo comun.

Axel: lo siento... Alguien me Acaba de contratar para Una Mudanza en la Aldea Humana... No puedo Quedarme mas Tiempo... Por cierto Gracias Reisen Por permitirme Practicar Mis Masajes contigo... Puedes quedarte con el Traje De Baño Ya que no te lo has Quitado, nos Vemos despues.

Axel camina Hasta la Sombra de una Pared y desaparece en ella.

Reisen: [Susurro] el mejor masaje de mi vida...

Lo susurra mientras que con una cara de Felicidad Va para Su cuarto Con Su ropa en una Mano y el traje De Baño aun Puesto...

Eirin y Tewi Aun estaba Estupefactas De Toda Esta escena...

Dias Mas Tarde.

Reisen Se Encontraba Cargando Unos Valdes de pasta De Mochi de una Parte a Otra de la Mansion y mientras Caminaba Los Conejos Terrestres No podian No mirarla... Algo habia Cambiado En ella... No solo se veia Mas Sonrriente... Si no que ya No se Quejaba Tanto y ademas... Nadie No podia Decir que Tenia Un Incremento de tamaño en su delantera...

Al final Tewi tubu hablar por el Resto de los Conejos Terrestres...

Tewi: Se puede Saber que te paso Reisen... Estas Muy rara...

Reisen: de que hablas, nada a Pasado.

Tewi: enserio... Te ves tan Feliz Desde Que Axel te Hiso ese masaje... Ademas... Todo el mundo Ah Notado Como Te Crecieron...

Reisen: ah... Eso... Bueno con respecto a Mi Humor... Axel Arreglo muchos Nudos que tiena Mi espalda... Asi que No me Duele tanto como antes... Y sobre mi pecho... Siempre fueron de ese tamaño...

Tewi: Ajajajaja Si como no... Hasta Hace unos Dias no tenias casi Nada... Y ahora Mirate... Tu Camisa Se Abulta ¡y mucho!... Que Diablos te hiso Axel Para que crecieran... ¡Te Los Masajeo no es asi!.

Reisen: ¡De que rayos estas Hablando!... El no hiso eso... Solo que me los vendaba Antes...

Tewi: ¿te los Vendabas?... ¿Por que Harias Esa Maldad Contra tu encanto como conejo lunar?

Reisen: Por que Como era Soldado Me Estorbaban mucho por su tamaño... Al Final tome la Costumbre de vendarmelos aun Cuando No estaba En Batalla...

Tewi: y que cambio para que ahora no te los vendes... Ah Asi que quieres Llamar la Atencion de Axel ehhhhh.

Reisen: No es asi es que el traje Que Me Regalo Axel Hace Que no se muevan...

Reisen Se quita Un poco su Camisa Y se alsa un poco la Falda Revelando que Trae el Traje de baño deportivo puesto.

Tewi: ¿Es es eso?.

Reisen: Se siente Como si Fuera Una Segunda Piel... Y como Me apreta el Pecho esas Chicas No se mueven por todas Partes... Asi que ahora Puedo dejar que se vean Y no me Estorben al Moverme.

Tewi: Tienes Algo dentro del Traje verdad.

Reisen: ¡claro que no!.

Tewi: Claro que si y lo probaré.

Reisen: No tewi, No, Dejame, ¡Tewiiiii! Gemido...

Tewi: aja... Tienes...

Reisen: Puedes dejar de tocarlos.

Tewi tenia en sus manos lo que ella Pensaba que era Lo que abultaba el traje eran Realmente Los Pechos de Reisen revelando que realmente Tenia ese tamaño...

Tewi: No sabes como te odio Ahora Mismo...

Reisen: y No sabes cuanto te Odio por todas Las Bromas Que me Has Hecho...

Tewi: Que bromas...

Reisen: Te hagas... Bueno ya me retrasaste mucho... Si no termino con esto rapido no tendré la Tarea De Entrega De medicinas.

Tewi: Espera Reisen... Desde hace dias Se Obsesiono con Esa Tarea... Realmente le gusta Viajar a la Aldea humana...

A lo mejor es solo para encontrarse con Axel... Bueno en que estaba.

Tewi se dio la Vuelta solo para Ver a Muchos conejos terrestres con Sangre en sus Narices...

Tewi: ¡Que diablos ven... Vayan a Trabajar!.

'Axel se esta Tardando' penso Sakuya Mientras Esperaba En La Esquina Sombria Al Lado de la entrada Donde Siempre Axel Aparecia.

De esa esquina Sombria Aparece Axel, pero No viene Solo, Tomados De la Mano Reisen Sale Despues de el De la esquina Sombria.

Por alguna Razon Sakuya Sintio un golpe en su pecho.

"te Habia Dicho que me Dejaras en la Aldea Humana, Para que Me Traiste al SDM" dijo Reisen con Un tono algo Molesta Pero en su cara Solo habia una Sonrisa.

"Remilia-san Contrato Mis Servicios... Solo tengo que preguntarle a Sakuya Cual es mi... Oh ahi esta" dijo Axel Mientras Caminaba De espaldas para Luego mirar a Sakuya.

"Axel sere Breve Patchi requiere te Tus Servicios Para Mudar Una Parte De Sus libros a Otras Estanterías" dijo Sakuya Mientras Apuntaba A la Esquina Donde estabq Patchouli leyendo un Libro.

"¿Otra Vez?, cuantas Veces Planea Mudar sus Libros, lo siento Reisen Tendras Que esperar Un Poco asi Que Podrias Irte Volando... Por lo menos te deje a Mitad De camino" dijo Axel un poco Desanimado Mientras Apuntaba a La Puerta de SDM.

"No te preocupes Puedo Esperar si Tu apuras Un poco" dijo Reisen mientras Se apoyaba en una Pared Mientras Tocaba Un poco Una De sus Orejas De conejo.

"Voy a tardar asi que te sujiero que Te vayas... Pero si quieres esperarme Esta bien, Vamos Patchi" dijo Axel Mientras Agarraba Con un Sarcillo De Sombra La Cintura De Patchouli y Se la Lleva.

"Que descortes de tu parte, pero por lo menos seguire Leyendo" Dijo Patchouli mientras No despegaba la vista De su libro.

"Patchi cada Vez la Veo mas Metida En sus Libros..." dijo Reisen Con una Pequeña Mueca.

"si, Pero una Pregunta... Como conosiste a Nuestro battle Butler de medio Tiempo" dijo Sakuya Mientras Miraba A Reisen.

"Somos Amigos... El compra Medicamentos con Eirin-Sama Asi que solo era Cuestion de Tiempo para Que hablaramos... Desde entonses Me Da Un pasaje Rapido Hacia la Aldea Humana Cada Vez que lo llamo... Si tiene que ver con transportar Las Medicinas de Eirin Cobra Un poco pero si es una Emergencia o algo asi Es un Pasaje Gratis... Aunque casi Nunca Me termina Cobrando..." dijo Reisen Mientras Intentaba No mirar a los Ojos A Sakuya.

"Bueno... Entonses solo son amigos verdad" dijo Sakuya Sin Ningun tipo de tacto.

"Seeee, por ahora" dijo Reisen con desanimo.

"¿Por ahora?" Dijo Sakuya Con Duda En su Voz.

"Ultimamente No se como sentirme con Respecto a Axel... Pero supongo que Como la epoca de apareamiento Youkai Se hacerca Me esta Haciendo pensar cosas que no son, creo que le pedire los medicamentos a Eirin-sama" dijo Reisen Mientras Se tocaba El pecho... Ahi fue cuando Sakuya Noto el Incremento de Su Pecho.

"¿Acaso Eirin Creo un medicamento Que Agranda Los Pechos?"

"¡No!, ¡por que todos dicen eso!, Yo me los Vendaba, ahora que tengo Esto No nesecito Vendarlos" dijo reisen mientras Se Quitaba Un poco la Camisa Revelando su Traje De Baño deportivo.

Sakuya se quedo mirando el traje por un Rato.

"Axel me lo regalo... Gracias a El No tengo que vendarme los Pechos Para que no se muevan Por ahi y me Estorben, es de sus regalos Mas Ultiles" Dijo Reisen Mientras Se Sentaba En El Suelo.

"El A Hecho vastante Por Mi... Y yo casi no he Hecho nada Mas que darle uno que otro mochi" dijo reisen Mientras Miraba Hacia La Puerta Por donde se Fue Axel.

'mochi...' penso sakuya Mientras Recordaba las Multiples veces que veia A Axel como Battle Butler Siempre tenia Una Barra de Mochi En Uno de sus bolsillos...

"Lo Amas Verdad" Dijo Sakuya Con una Voz Un Tanto apagada.

"diria Que si... Pero con la temporada cerca no se Si Son Mis Pensamientos O mi celo Pensando Por mi" dijo Reisen Mientras Seguia mirando esa Puerta.

Sakuya Paro el Tiempo Y se Fue de ahi... Cuando Reisen se dio de cuenta que Sakuya Se habia Ido Ya habian Pasado Unos Segundos...

Justo para que Apareciera Axel Con una Caja De Libros.

"Listo, nos Vamos" Dijo Axel Con Una Sonrisa.

'Posiblemente si Este Enamorada de el... Lo verificare despues que la temporada de celo termine' penso Reisen Mientras Axel La agarra por la Cintura Con Un Sarcillo de Sombra.

En una Habitacion Del SDM estaba Sakuya... Miraba un dije Dorado que tenia colgado en su Cuello... Era Una Foto de ella con su vestido de maid... En el otro lado del dije estaba Una Foto grupal Del SDM pero con axel En Medio...

'Tengo que esforsarme... Tengo que Quitar esta Barrera de compañerismo... Lo conosco lo suficiente como para Saber que no intentara nada con una compañera de trabajo...' penso Sakuya Mientras Se dirigia hacia el cuarto de Remilia.

'Si quiero tenerlo, tiene que ser antes de la Temporada... Si no todas Las Youkais Hiran a Por el... En todo este Tiempo nunca Experimentado Un celo devido a Su Infantil edad para Un Youkai... Pero Eso no evita que para Otras Su apariencia Lo hace Parecer un youkai de mucha mas edad'

Al Entrar en el cuarto de remila se puede ver a Esta Misma En su Sillon Puff relajada totalmente.

"Remilia-sama... Le tento una Peticion" dijo Sakuya en Un tono serio.

"Pido que Axel Sea Despedido"


	3. 03: Keine Kamishirasawa Parte 1

Mientras Tanto en La Aldea Humana.

"No tienes ni idea De cuanto Odio esto" Dijo Keine mientras Hablaba Con su Mejor Amiga Y lo que fue practicamente una Madre para ella, Mokou.

"Si, ya lo has Dicho Mucho en toda la Noche, no se por que te quejas De No tener Una Pareja" dijo Mokou sin tomar importancia a las Quejas De Keine.

"Tu siempres vives Sola en alguna Choza en el Bosque de bambu De los Perdidos Asi que por eso no lo entiendes... Pero yo he vivido aqui en la Villa humana Desde hace mucho tiempo... He visto muchas Generaciones Crecer Encontrar el amor, casarse, tener hijos los cuales seran la Proxima Generacion que yo Educare y asi Sucesivamente... Es de lo peor" dijo con Mucha Tristesa Reprimida La Maestra de la Aldea Humana Keine.

"Entonses por que no le pides Salir a algun chico Que Este Soltero" dijo Mokou aun sin tomarle importancia.

"Siempre diran Lo mismo, Eso es Acoso Estudiantil Profesora... Aun cuando ya Fueron Lo suficientemente grandes Como para dejar la Escuela... Aun me tratan como maestra/Profesora de todos... Hasta Los Ancianos Aun me Dicen maestra Keine o Profesora Keine... Simplemente Ningun Hombre humano Me Ve Como algo mas Que La Profesora Que los Educo en Sus Vidas... Tengo Un estatus De profesión tan alto que Hasta Entre los Hombres Humanos Se Considera Un Pecado O Un Indicio de muerte el Fantasear sexualmente conmigo" Decia Keine Aun mas Triste que antes... Y no ayudaban Las 5 botellas De bebida Alcolica Que estaban Adelante De ella Y una Sexta En Sus Manos... Mokou por el Otro lado Estaba tomando Pequeños Sorbos De su Segunda Botella.

"Esto tiene que ser terrible" Dijo Mokou aun sin importarle Eso... Ella simplemente No entendia o no queria Entender una rl Significado de Una Relacion Romantica...

" a este Ritmo Morire de Vieja ComoUna Chica Soltera Y Virgen... No es algo mas Triste que eso..." lo decia keine Mientras Servia En Su Plato tradicional Para beber Sake lo que quedaba De la Sexta Botella Para Tomarsela.

"Bueno... Como soy inmortal No es Que me preocupe por ello... Pero igual No noto la Nesecidad... Espera Un segundo... Pero... Si los Hombres Humanos ven Como un Pecado O algo digno de muerte el Verte Como potencial Pareja-" Dijo Mokou para Luego Escuchar a Su amiga Comensar un Llanto "por que no sales con un Youkai Macho"

"La Mayoria De Youkais Machos Solo aon Bestias Sin conciencia... Estan Los Tengu, pero es realmente Dificil que Un tengu se fije en una Hembra que no sea de su raza youkai... Es tan Los Forasteros Humanos... Pero Como Se adaptan Rapido tambien Toman el Ideal De que Verme sexualmente Hablando Es Un pecado Y algo digno de muerte no Intentan Nada" dijo Keine Entre llantos.

Mokou se sentia mal por su amiga... No entendia De las Relaciones Romanticas... Pero Ese asunto parecia entristecer demasiado A Su amiga... Incluso apesar de que Estaban Practicamente Solas En el Bar El Bartman estaba en el otro extremo de la Barra Alejado De Keine... ¿Tan Malo era?.

"¡Oh! ¡Oji-San!, tienes algun Trabajo para Mi" Se escuho Una voz masculina Joven Desde la Puerta Justo donde Estaba El Bartman.

"Oh si es El Chico de Shadow Step, Justo Pedi Por Ti... Nesecito que Traigas Unos Barriles De Sake y otras BebidasAlcolicas De esta Localizacion Hasta Aqui... Mi amigo Ken Estara esperandote... Se que nadie mas Puede Llevar tantos Barriles" Dijo el Bartman mientras le Daba El Papel Al chico Recien Llegado.

"Oh mira es Axel" dijo Mokou como si no le Importara... Ella lo conocia Pues Transportaba Cosas De un Lugar a Otro Atravez de sus poderes Sobre las Sombras... Un par de veces Vio como Transportaba Los Medicamento de Eirin A las Farmacias Humanas.

"¿Axel?, no habia Escuchado ese nombre desde hace 4 Generaciones Atras, es Un Forastero Verdad" dijo Keine mientras seguia con la Cabeza En la Barra.

"No Es Un Youkai capas De Controlar Las Sombras... Justo se acaba De Hundir en una" dijo mokuo mientras Tomaba El Resto de su segunda Botella.

"Seguro es un Tengu Seguro... Tiene mas Sentido pues Parece que lo contrataron para Mover barriles de Sake" Dijo Keine aun Sin despegar La Mirada Y la Cabeza de la Barra.

"No lo es, Es Un Youkai Comun Y corriente... Segun Me dijo antes era Mitad Humano Mitad You..." Mokou Se Detubo apenas Se Dio de cuenta De lo que acababa de Decir... No tubo que Mirar A Keine Para Sabe Que ella Habia Levantado Su Cabeza Y Girado Tan Rapido Que Si no fuera Una Mitad Humano Mitad Youkai Se Habria Roto el cuello...

Ahi estaba, Un Chico que ella Nunca habia Visto, Apariencia Fisica De Un joven Humano De 16 Años, Estaba Sacando Barriles De Una Sombra Extendida y se los Pasaba Al Bartman para que el Los Guardara en la Bodega, esto era Realmente Magico para Ella...

"Oh oh" dijo mokou al ver como Keine Aun no apartaba La Mirada De Ahi... "Vas A Tenerlo dificil Amiga mia... El chico parece tener una Relacion cercana Con la Mascota De Kaguya, La Coneja lunar de Ojos Rojos Reisen" dijo Mokou para Intentar Desanimar Un Poco A Keine Para que No Se le subieran Las Esperansas.

Pero cuando Mira... Keine ya No estaba.

"Para Ser la Maestra De Historia deveria Saber Los Errores que esta apunto de cometer" dijo Mokou mientras Se levantaba Tambien de la Barra, Sacaba algo parecido a Un Cigarrillo hecho a mano Y con Una pequeña Llama en la Punta de su dedo Lo encendio y se lo puso en la Boca... "Esta cosa como me Calma" dijo mientras Se disponia a Irse.

"Mokou-san, nesecitas Un Pase al Bosque de Bambu" Dijo Axel al Ver que se hacerco a El. "Ademas Que deveria dejar de fumar eso" dijo con una Voz Un tanto preocupada.

"Primero, si estas De paso no me inportaria Y segundo... Que va A hacerme, ¿matarme?" dijo Mokou Con Un tono n Tanto Informal.

"Cierto... Olvido que eres Inmortal, bueno acabo de Terminar Este Encargo asi que Congusto te Llevo ya que me Diria A Entei a Comprar unas Medicinas" dijo Axel Mientras Que el Bartman Le daba su paga "listo ¿Vienes?" dijo Axel mientras Le extendia una mano.

"Si, por que no" dijo Mokou Mientras Podia sentir como habia una Mirada Penetrante En Su espalda..acto seguido Axel Sujeto con un Sarcillo se sombra La Cintura De Mokou y avanso a Una Sombra Y se hundio junto con mokou en ella... Mokou pudo ver antes de desaparecer totalmente como al Otro lado Keine Se Encontraba Mirando hacia ella pero su pelo Le tapaba Los Ojos.

'Admitire... Nunca Pense que Keine llegaria A Intentar Intimidarme' penso Mokou antes de desaparecer.

"Ese Chico siempre me Sorprende... Oh como puedo ayudarla Seño- oh perdoneme Profesora Keine" Dijo el Bartman Mientras Miraba A Esta Keine inexpresiva Que lo miraba Fijamente... "¿Se encuentra usted bien?"

"Puede por favor darme una botella de Sake Para llevar" Dijo Keine con un tono Neutro.

"Sabe Profesora Keine... Nunca Llegue a pensar que volveria a escuchar ese tono de voz en mi vida... Pero bueno... Tenga... Una Botella de Sake Para Ahogar sus penas" dijo el Bartman Mientras Recibia El Pago por las Anteriores bebidas y Esta Nueva Botella. "Espero que lo comparta con alguien especial" Dijo el Bartman

Parq Literalmente Ver que Keine Desparecia de un momento a Otro...

"Nunca Pense que La Profesora Keine pudiera Intimidarme de adulto..." dijo el Bartman Mientras Empesaba a Cerrar.

(En la Casa De Keine)

'Por que Mokou No me Hablo de el... Se que no le interesa el romance... Pero cada Vez que nos Reuniamos le contaba Ese problema, bueno... Se distingir cuando No estoy en mis Mejores Facultades... Asi que No hare nada hasta que se me pase el efecto...' penso Keine mientras Se Tumbaba En su cama Intentando dormir...

Lo que no sabia Que Sus Instintos Por la Proxima Etapa De Celo, el nivel de alcohol en su sangre Y sus Frustaciones Romanticas La Harian Tener el Sueño mas salvaje que tendria en Años.

(La Mañana Siguiente).

Keine Se encontraba En su Cama Toda Revuelta... Estaba Muy roja como si tubiera Fiebre y jadeaba, un pequeño movimiento En falso la Hiso caer de la Cama despertandola... Como si Se Despertara de una Pesadilla Se levanto inmediatamente en Una Posicion Defensiva Mientras Jadeaba como si le Faltara Aire... Su cabello liso estaba Muy enmarañado y sus ojos rojos le daban Una Apariencia para Nada Igual Al Su Apariencia Comun... Por suerte hoy era Sabado.

Derrepente Un Dolor de Cabeza La Hiso que Se agachara Un caminara lentamente A Por Un vaso con agua.

Realmente Todo el Mundo Pensaba Que Keine era Una Persona Perfecta... Por su puesto Era una Buena Persona... Pero como todas Las Personas... Tienen malos Dias... Y hoy era Uno de esos dias En la historia de Keine.

"Ahhhh... Realmente no deveria Salir hoy... No quiero Espantar a un Niño" dijo Keine en un Tono bajo para Si Mismo... Hoy seria Su dia De recuperacion... Donde se liberaria De todas Sus Tensiones... Ademas que Queria conocer a Ese Tal Axel... Para ver si era Un buen partido... Pero de lo que recuerda de ayer era que estaba dispuesto a dar aventones a traves de las Sombras... Ya habia una Parte de su mente que decia que Probablimente su Desesperacion la Harían volver Una Stalker de mucho cuidado y estaba Realmente deacuerdo con esa parte de su cerebro... Por lo cual Intento poner todo lo relacionado con Axel en el fondo de su mente... Cosa que por suerte logro...

'Realmente paresco una desesperada' penso Keine al Revisar sus pensamientos otra vez.

"Primero lo primero... Tengo que recuperarme de la resaca... Wao... Parece que mis pensamientos curaron mi resaca... Bueno es momento de vestirme de manera apropiada.

(Mientras Tanto en la Choza de Mokou)

Esta estaba vacia... Mokou por el otro lado se encontraba cortando leña Y guiando a Uno que otro humano que se aventuraba al bosque de bambu de los perdidos.

Mientras Hacia lo suyo realmente se quedo pensando en que tantos problemas Le ocacionaba a Keine el Ver a la las demas Personas felices y ella no. Asi que decidio ayudar a Keine a conquistar a Axel... Es lo minimo que puede hacer como su amiga... Ademas asi entendera el porque que es tan importante para Keine y los Humanos Mortales El Romance en sus Vidas... Es Un hecho La Ayudaria...


	4. 04:Alice Margatroid Parte 1

"Bueno supongo que ya Es todo, ¿Enserio Tienes que Hacer tantas?" Pregunta Axel A Una Chica Rubia De Cabello corto que actualmente esta Cociendo Una Muñeca.

"Claro que Si... Tengo Que seguir practicando... Ademas Que Aun estoy Intentando Hacer Mi muñeca Autonoma" Dijo esta Chica Mientras Que seguia Tejiendo la Muñeca

"Bueno, Cada Quien Encuentra Una Forma De Pasar Su Tiempo... Aunque No es Por ser Mandon O algo asi... Pero No crees que Deverias Salir Mas Seguido... segun Marisa Solo Salias Practicamente a Comprar o cuando Habia algun Incidente Y quisiste Ayudar... Y ahora que Me Contratas Para Hacer Tus Compras De Comida Y materiales... Como que Ya Estas Muy Palida No?" dijo Axel Mientras Segua Moviendo Las Cajas Que Habia Traido Fuera De la Sala.

"Lo pensare... Pero Aun tengo Que Hacer Mis Muñecas Y-" Dijo esta Chica Hasta que Fue Interrumpida Por Axel.

"Alice... Dejarte Absorber por Tu Hobby Te Va A Llevar tu Perdición... No importa que Seas Una Youkai... El Aislamiento Por Tu Hobby te va a volver loca" dijo Axel Con un tono serio.

Esas Palabras Realmente Le Dieron Una Sacudida... Realmente Estaba Tan Metida En Sus Muñecas?

"Se que Eres Marionetista Y eso... Pero No crees que Deverias... Descansar un Poco De eso... Tengo Meses que No te he Visto salir De La Casa... Realmente Me Preocupas... ¿Algo Paso?" Dijo Axel Mientras Se Sentaba En Una Silla Al Otro lado De la Mesa En la que Alice Estaba Tejiendo la Muñeca.

"Puedes Contarmelo"

"La Verdad... Es que... No Nada... Realmente Es Que Despues del incidente De la Noche interminable decidi centrarme En Mi Investigacion Sobre la Muñeca Totalmente Independiente..." Dijo Alice Con Un Tono Nervioso.

"Bueno... No seguire intentando Que Cambies... Solo Tomalo Como Una Sugerencia si... Realmente Ya Estas Palida... Mas De la Normal" Dijo Axel Mientras Que el Se levantaba Y tocaba Suavemente La Cara De Alice... Ella ppr supuesto que Dejo que Lo hiciera... No todos los Dias Puede Sentir Algo asi...

Mas que Nada Por Que No hay nadie En Kilómetros... Solo Marisa... Pero Un viaje De unos Minutos Y ya estaria en la Aldea Humana.

"Por que se... Ya Estas Mucho mas Palida de lo Normal..." Antes que Alice Se diera De Cuenta Le Tira Un Baso De Agua en la Cara... Esto Por Su puesto Sorprende a Alice Por Lo grosero Que era eso... Pero Axel Se Le Queda Mirando Con una Cara Triste... Por Su puesto... El Maquillaje.

"Por que Alice... Tengo Que Llevarte Con Eirin Inmediatamente" Dijo Axel Mientras que Un Sarcillo De Sombra Intento Agarrarla... Intento por ella Lo esquivo.

"Noooo, Yo estoy Bien... No tengo por que Ir Ahi" Dijo Alice Mientras Que Intentaba Esquivar Los sarcillos De Sombra.

"No te has Visto al Espejo... Pareces un Zombie... Incluso tu estado Fisico no es El Correcto..." Dijo Axel Para Atraparla Con Una Mano de Sombra Gigante.

"Eirin Nesecita Verte Inmediatamente" Dijo Axel mientras Entraba A La Sombra Junto con una apresada Alice.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" grito Alice Al Despertarse en Su Cama... Esa Parte Del Sueño No fue Su Favorita... Pero Sin Duda Es Un mal Necesario en Sus Recuerdos... Despues de Todo Su Cuerpo estaba al Limite en ese momento... Un par de Dias Mas Y deseguro Hubiera Muerto...

Se habia metido Tanto en Su Investigacion Que Habia Descuidado Su Dieta... Ademas De que No comia Como era Devido... No habia Consumido Carne humanq En Demasiado Tiempo... Y eso Estaba Pasandole Factura... Apensar de que eso Paso hace Unas Semanas... Sus cualidades Como Youkai aun no se habian Recuperado.

En Ese Tiempo Si O si Axel Aparecia en su casa Para Mirar su Estado de Salud... Ella Realmente Apreciaba Eso... Ademas que por fin Ya No era Tan Solitaria Esta Casa... Ella Miro Su Mesita De Noche Y Vio Algo que ella No queria que Axel Viera... Una Muñeca Con Su Apariencia... Al lado de Una Muñeca De ella Misma... Inmediatamente Separo Ambas Muñecas... La Version Muñeca De ella Misma La Coloco En su cama Y la Version Muñeca De Axel En Una Caja y la Coloco debajo de Su cama... Era La Misma Historia Todas Las Mañanas... Siempre que Despertaba esas 2 Muñecas Aparecian En Su Mesita De Noche... En distintas Poses... Algunas Mas Indecentes que otras... Lo cual Sin Duda Eran Un Dolor De Cabeza Para Alice... Solo ella Podia Controlarlas... Pero el que siempre Esten Ahi Cuando Despertaba Era Un misterio para Ella... Aun cuando Se quedaba Vigilando Toda La Noche Apenas Cerraba Los Ojos Un Segundo ya Estaban Las Muñecas En Su Mesita De Noche...

"Realmente Espero que Axel Nunca Vea Esa Muñeca... No se como reaccionaria" Dijo Alice para Su Propia Vergüenza...

En su cuarto habia Una muñeca Por cada Persona Importante para Su Vida... Pero sin duda Sus Favoritas eran La De Marisa y la Axel... Pero La De Marisa No se movia Mientras Ella No la Controlara... Pero la De ella Y la De Axel Se Movian Solas... Y no podia Desifrar el por que.

*toc* *toc *toc*

Alice Se Asusto Por un momento al escuchar su Puerta Siendo Golpeada.

"¡Alice!, ¡Soy uo Marisa... Estas Aqui!" Dijo una Voz femenina Fuera De Su Casa.

"¡Ya voy!, solo espero que esas 2 no se muevan mientras No estoy" dijo Alice Mientras salia De Su Cuarto.

Al Abrir la Puerta Se Encuentra Con Marisa La cual Llevaba Una Caja De Carton Sellada y sorprendentemente A Axel El Cual Llevaba Una Bolsa Con Con Comida.

"Pensamos que Para Acelerar Tu Recuperacion podriamos Hacer Comida deliciosa Para Ti... Aunque me Es Raro para Mi el prepararla con Carne Humana... Pero Bueno me tendre que Acostumbrar" Dijo Marisa Mientras Miraba Con Un poco De Asco la Caja Que Ella Levaba...

"No era Nesesario" Dijo Alice Al saber que era Lo que Habia En La Caja.

"Si es nesesario, nesecitamos que Te Recuperes Lo mas Pronto posible" Dijo Axel Mientras Miraba A Alice... Que ya Se Veia Muchisimo Mejor Que Antes...

"Bueno Pasen, Ya Les Digo a Las Muñecas que Preparen el Te" dijo Alice Mientras Se Sentaba En Su Silla De Siempre Mientras que Marisa Se Tiraba En el Sillon y Axel Se sentaba En la Silla Al Otro lado De la mesita De te de alice.

Un Tiempo Despues.

"Realmente Aprecio que me Visiten chicos... Pero Realmente me Siento cansada.. *bosteso* Nos Vemos Mañana" dijo alice para Quedarse Dormida aun En Su silla...

Inmediatamente Axel Mira a Marisa... Para Darse cuenta que ella Tambien se habia Dormido.

"¿Que?" dijo Axel Al ver que Ambas Se Durmieron.

El pensaba que Marisa Le Habia hecho una Broma A Alice... Pero tal parece que ella Tambien Cayo en su propia Broma.

Depronto escucha que Alice De Rie por lo que voltea A verla pensando que Ella le Devolvio La Broma... Grata fue su sorpresa al Darse cuenta que Alice se Estaba Riendo Dormida... Le Dio algo de Gracia Eso... Que Podria Esta Soñando como para que se Riera asi... Pero Entonses escucha como algo Esta Pasando En el Cuarto de Alice... Hacie que Axel Decide investigar...

Grata Fue Su Sorpresa al Encontrar 2 Muñecas... Una que se parecia a El y otra con La Apariencia de Alice... Y estaban... En Un momento incomodo... Por alguna Razon Axel Tomo a Esas Muñecas Como si Fueran el y Alice Y cerro la Puerta De Portazo muy Sonoro El cual desperto a Marisa Y Alice...

Inmediatamente El Sonido de movimiento en la Habitacion De Alice Se Detuvo.

Alice De Pronto Se Sonrojo como Si No Hubiera Un Mañana...

"Disculpenme Tengo que ir al Baño" Dijo Mientras Corrio Al baño... Marisa No entendio Que acaba de Pasar y Axel Por el Otro lado Estaba Rojo Mientras que estaba De Espaldas A la Puerta Del Cuarto De Alice... Sin Duda Era Algo Un poquito Traumante El Ver a Una Copia de Tela Tuya Hacerlo con Una Copia de Tela De Una Amiga Tuya...

"Que Paso Axel... Solo se que Derrepente Me Senti muy cansada..." dijo Marisa Mientras Que se levantaba y caminaba Hacia el.

Axel Por el otro lado Volvio a Abrirla Puerta Y vio a Los 2 Muñecos... Pero en Una Situacion aun peor... La Muñeca De Marisa Tambien Se habia Unido...

Ambos Apenas Vieron la Posicion No tubieron Que Mirarse para Saber Que ambos Estaban Igual de Sonrrojados.

Y para Rematar... Alice Vio como Ambos estaban Mirando Hacia su Habitacion... Al Principio se Sintio enojada por eso... Pero Recordo Que habia en su habitacion...

Rapidamente Corrio hacia Su Habitacion Y Empujo a Axel y a Marisa del Camino para Entrar y Ver a Los Muñecos De Ella Axel y Marisa... En una Posicion De Trio.

"Esto es tan Incomodo Alice..." Dijo Marisa Mientras comenso A Mirar Hacia Otro lado.

"Yo... No se que Decir... Se que Eres Marionetista... Pero" dijo Axel Mientras Tambien Comensaba A Mirar hacia Otro lado.

"¡No Es lo que Creen!, ¡No tengo Idea De Como es que esas muñecas se mueven solas, al principio pense que era un indicio de que mi investigacion estaba dando sus frutos... Pero al ver en que posiciones terminaban e intentado de todo para desacerlo!" Dijo RapidaMente Alice intentando Explicar la Situacion.

"Alice... Las controlas Dormida..." dijo Axel Mientras Intentaba No mirarla... Mas que nada Por Vergüenza...

Como una Comoda Comida de Youkais Y una humana Con Posibilidades de que se convierta en youkai paso a Un momento asi.

"Realmente lo siento... Si no hubiera pasado esto si yo no Hubiera Puesto Polvos de Sueño en la Comida... Aunque no se por que Axel No se Durmio" dijo Marisa Intentando Hecharse la Culpa de la Situacion.

"No... Es mi culpa por mirar Dentro del cuarto de Alice" dijo Axel haciendo lo mismo que Marisa.

"No, es mi culpa Por Crear esas Muñecas... Dijo Alice Mientras tomaba Unas Tijeras... "Es momento de hacer algo que Devi de hacer Hacer mucho.

"¡NO LO HAGAS!" Dijeron Axel Y Marisa al Ver como Alice Estaba Apunto de Destruir esas Muñecas.

"Sabemos el empeño con el Que las Hiciste..." dijo Marisa.

"Ademas Aunque las Destruyeras Y las Volvieras A Hacer Tu eres la que las Controlas Dormida" agrego Axel.

"Se que deve ser incomodo pero con la Temporada De celo youkai Aproxmandose te Entiendo" Agrego Marisa.

"Aunque sea Vergonzoso tambien Lo entiendo... No estamos Molestos... Solo que Nos tomo por Sorpresa el que... Estes Dispuesta a Ese Tipo de cosas... Termino Axel.

"Enserio Chicos... Gracias" Dijo Alice mientras Bajaba las Tijeras... "Se que no es El Mejor momento parq Un Abraso... Pero..."

"Tienes Razon" Dijo Marisa.

"Supongo que ¡Oh!... Me Acaban De Llamar Para Que Ayude a Eirin a Transportar medicamentos" Dijo Axel Pero ambas Lo tomaron Como un Intento de Escape de la Situacion.

"Supongo que Tendre que Irme" Dijo Marisa Al Ver como Axel Desaparecia Y quedaba un Momento Incomodo entre ella Y Alice...

Al Final Solo Alice Se quedo En Su casa Con Muchas zcosas Que Pensar... Y se llego a Deprimir un Poco al Pensar que ya no serian Las cosas Iguales...

(Al Dia Siguiente)

"Como estas Alice" Dijo Axel Mientras Comia Una Hamburguesa traida Del Mundo Exterior.

'Gracias' penso Alice Al Ver Que Realmente Nada Cambio.


	5. 05:Utsuho Reiuji Parte1

"Joder que Si Hace Calor Aqui" Dijo Axel Mientras Descendía lentamente atravez de la Chimanea De Refrigeracion Del Nucleo.

"No puedo Creer que Enserio Satori Me Contratara Para Ayudarla... Soy Un Repartidor no un Fisico nuclear"

Bajaba lentamente hasta que Por Fin Llego al Nucleo... Ahi encontro u. sol En miniatura Del Triple de su Tamaño... Y Una muy Rara Chica a Su Alrededor, Tenia alas De Plumas Negras, Un lo que parecia Una Barra De Desecho Nuclear por Mano derecha

Y una Extraña joya que parecia un Ojo Gigante en su Pecho...

"Utsuho, Ya Llegue, Te consegui algo De Comida, Despues Vamos A Ver como Podemos Hacer el Nucleo Mas Estable" Dijo Axel Mientras Sacaba De Su Sombra Un par De Cajas De Bento.

"¡Axeeeeel!" Grito Esa Chica mientras Volaba Directamente Hacia El A la Velocidad De Un Cohete.

"¡No!, ¡Espera Utsuho!, ¡Espera!" Grito Axel Antes de Ser Embestido a toda Velocidad.

"Te dije que Esperaras" Dijo Axel Mientras Comia Un Sándwich con Carne Humanq Fileteada Parq Activar sus Poderes Regenerativos de Youkai y sanar el Daño que le Hiso Utsuho en la Embestida.

"Lo siento... Solo que es la Primera Vez en mucho tiempo que nos Vemos" dijo Utsuho mientras Comia un poco De la Comida Que habia en el Bento.

"Nos vimos hace 2 dias..." dijo Axel Con Una Expresion de Poker Face.

"¿Enserio?" dijo Utsuho Mientras que De Fondo podia Escucharse Unas Aves Grasnar.

'Es una Cerebro de pajaro', "Si... Recuerdas Por que estoy Aqui" dijo Axel Mientras Se Terminaba El Sándwich.

"... Jejejeje... No lo recuerdo" dijo Utsuho mientras Se Sovaba la Parte de atras De Su cabeza.

"Ahhhh, Tenemos que Hacer Que el Nucleo Sea Mas Eficiente... Intentare Ayudarte Como Pueda ¿Si?" dijo Axel Mientras Que Utsuho Terminaba Su Bento.

"Claro... Por que siento que olvido algo importamte" Dijo Utsuho Mientras aun Comia Su bento.

"No seria que dejaste sin Cuidado Del Nucleo" dijo Axel Mientras Apuntaba A que El Nucleo se estaba Desestabilizando.

"Ah eso" Dijo Utsuho como si No ocurriera Nada Aun cuando las Alarmas Comensaron A Sonar.

Ella Simplemente volvio a Colocarse Su Barra de control y Apunto hacia El nucleo la Barra De Control Y Hiso lo que parecia Un Pequeño Disparo Lazer... El Nucleo se Volvia A Estabilizar.

"Listo" Dijo Utsuho como si fuera Lo mas Sencillo del Mundo "Ahora en Que estabamos" dijo utsuho mientras Volvia a Escucharse el Grasnido de una Ave De Fondo.

Axel solo se dio un Face Plam.

"Bueno, Veamos que Podemos Hacer... Intentare ser tu memoria ¿Deacuerdo?" Dijo Axel Mientras Se colocaba Detras De Utsuho y esta Se Acercaba Al Nucleo.

"Ok Prueba Haciendo esto" Dijo Axel.

(Unas Horas Despues)

"Despues de Prueba Y Error ya tenemos Un Metodo para Hacer El Nucleo un 4%mas Eficiente" dijo Axel todo sudado Y sin Camisa y pantalones cortos.

"Bueno ya Se Termino" Dijo Utsuho mientras que el Nucleo comensaba a Hacerce Mas Chico y mas Chico hasta que Desaparecio. "Listo... Desactivado" dijo Utsuho con Una Voz con el Mas Puro Tono Inocente.

"Bueno, Le dire de los Avances a Satori ¿Si?" dijo Axel Mientras Volvia A Subiro por la Chimanea dejando a Utsuho Sola Que Sin Hacer Nada Mas Simplemente colo la Barra De control al Lado de una Puerta y esta Se abrio como si esa barra fuera la Llave, Al Pasar Por ella Volvio a Cerrarla Repitiendo el proceso anterior y se Quito la Barra de control para Luego seguir caminando hacia Adelante.

(Mientras Con Axel)

"Eso es todo... Y si hay Algo mas Deseguro que ya Leiste mi mente para Saberlo.

Dijo Axel Mientras se colocaba Su Sueter...

"Gracias... Aunque Tus Pensamientos Ofensivos y lasivos Hacia Mi Mascota Me desagradan Un poco" dijo Satori Con una Voz Neutra.

"O por favor" dijo Axel Al Irse del Lugar.

"Aunque la Ayudas Mucho Solo con tu Presencia" dijo Satori con una Ligera Sonrisa.

Unos Dias Despues.

"Bien, Esto Es Bastante Bueno... Ahora El Nucleo Es Un 16% Mas Eficiente Que Su Version Original, no crei que Llegariamos" dijo Axel Con Una Sonrisa hacia Su Amiga Utsuho... Que Tenia Una Cara De Concentracion Increible.

'Me sorprende lo Olvidadisa que puede ser... Pero Cuando esta acargo del nucleo parece otra persona... ¿Seran los efectos ee Yatagarazu?', "Muy bien Utsuho por que No Tomas Un Descanso" dijo Axel Mientras Comensaba A Descender Hasta Tocar el Metalico Suelo del Cuarto Del Nucleo... Inmediatamente Se Arrepintió al Sentir el Caliente Metal.

"Auch... Un momento... El metal No deveria De Estar Tan Caliente" Dijo Axel para Inmediatamente Ir Al Panel de Control que estaba En Una Sala aparte Pero Justo al lado.

Al ver los Datos Se Quedo Estupefacto.

"¿¡Como es posible Que No me De cuenta del Este Aumento De Temperatura Tan Grande!? Dijo Axel Al ver Los Datos Del Nucleo, "no sera... Voy a Intentarlo" dijo Axel Para Luego Volver a La Habitacion Del Nucleo.

"Si mi conexion con Utsuho Es Lo que Me proteje de Esta Temperatura Si Corto la Conexión Deveria Sentir la Temperatura Real... Pero Al Mismo Tienpo Utsuho Perdera El Control Del Nucleo" Dijo Axel mientras Miraba A La Distancia Como Utsuho apesar de Estar A Centimetros Del Nucleo No parecia que Fuera Afectada En lo Absoluto.

El No se habia Dado De cuenta Devido A Como el Nucleo Avanso Poco A poco... Pero Mucho Mas Brillante Y Amarillo Que Cuando Llego Hace Unos Dias Atras... Y por supuesto mucho Mas Caliente.

Axel avanso Hacia Utsuho Sintiendo Como El Calor Comensaba A Subir Pero No era Tan Alto... Era como Estar en Un Sauna... Cuando Estaba Al Lado De Utsuho Se sentia Asi... Un Sauna.

"¡Utsuho!, ¡tenemos Un Problema!" le Grito Axel Practicamente Al Oido A Utsuho pues El Nucleo Hacia Bastante Ruido De Por Si Solo.

"¡Cual Es el Problema!" Grito Utsuho Devuelta.

"¡El Nucleo Es Demasiado Caliente! ¡Si seguimos Haci derretiremos la Habitacion!" Grito Axel.

"Ok" Dijo Utsuho Sin Nesecidad De gritar.

Poco a Poco El Sol Dejo De Ser Un Amarillo Brillante a Un rojo Opaco Y se Fue Achicando hasta desaparecer

Axel Y Utsuho Volvieron Al Cuarto De Control Axel Le Enseño La Grafica de Temperatura.

Apesar de No entender mucho Ella Pudo Notar El Ascenso de la Temperatura En La Grafica... Junto con Otros Problemas De Estabilidad que Incremientaron Desde Ese Dia.

"Mira Utsuho... No te he Estado Diciendo Algo... La Verdad Es que Estoy Conectado a Ti" dijo Axel Para luego Cortar La Conexión.

Luego Vio como Utsuho Se Sacudio Un Poco.

"Que Me Paso... ¡Heeeennnn!" Dijo Utsuho para Luego Correr hacia Su Barra De Control Y colocarsela.

"Pense que Estaba Controlando Mejor Mis poderes" dijo Utsuho Para Luego Mirar A Axel.

"La Verdad Es que He Estado Conectado A Ti... Practicamente He sido Tu Barra De Control Todo este Tiempo" Dijo Axel Mientras Volvia A Mirar Los Datos E Intentando Decifrar Como Volver a Hacer Estable el Nucleo y que mantenga El 16% de Eficiencia.

Apesar de no saber mucho, su Conexion con Utsuho Y la Lectura De Libros Sacados Del Mundo Exterior incrementaron Sus Conocimientos sobre la Fusion Nuclear... Aunque No era Nada en Comparacion A Los Conocimientos de Utsuho Sobre Sus Propios Poderes.

"Me Quieres decir que... Este Nucleo mejorado No sirve Sin los 2 Juntos" Dijo Utsuho con Un tono Neutro Mientras sus Ojos No eran Visibles Por su Cabello.

"Creo que Si... Eso o vas A Tener Que entrenar tu Control" dijo Axel Intentando no mirar a Utsuho.

"No te preocupes... Mientras Estes aqui No pasara nada... Verdad" dijo Utsuho con Una Voz totalmente Distinta A La Normal De Utsuho.

"Cierto... Espera" Dijo Axel Para Luego Voltear hacia Utsuho Y Verla En una parada Frente a El... Encorvada Y con Un Aura Que a Axel No le Gusto... Sombria.

"¿Utsuho?" dijo Axel Al Verla Asi... No era Para nada Comun Que Utsuho fuera Haci.

"El... Nucleo... es Estable... Si estamos... los 2 ¿no?" Dijo Utsuho Con Ese Tono se Voz que no le Correspondia...

"Seeeee" Dijo Axel Mientras Intentaba Rodear A Esta Sombria Utsuho "pero Descuida Ya Arreglaremos Tu Problema De control"

"No lo nesecito" Dijo Utsuho.

"¿He?" dijo Axel totalmente Confundido.

(Mientras Tanto En el Distrito Kapa)

Nitori Se Encontraba Volando Hacia La Chimanea De Refrigeracion.

"Que Le Habra Pasado A Utsuho, el Poder Del Nucleo Bajo a 0 Desde hace Mas De 30 Minutos, hemos Dependido De las Baterias De Reserva Que se Supone que es para La Noche" Dijo Nitori con un tono Enojado...

Cuando Llego A la Chimanea y comenso a Bajar escucho El Grito de Un Hombre Desde Alla abajo...

"Que demo-... ¡Axel!" Dijo Para Luego Bajar A Toda Velocidad Hacia El Nucleo.


	6. 06:Utsuho Reiuji Parte 2

Nitori Rapidamente Bajo Todo la chimanea Pero Cuando estaba Apunto De Llegar Una Calor Intenso La Golpeo.

'Utsuho Activo el Nucleo... Y es mucho mas Caliente que el Normal'.

Cuando bajo Por completo Vio el Nucleo Experimental De Utsuho y Axel En Pleno Funcionamiento... El Problema... El Calor Era Demasiado... Sin Nisiquiera Pensarlo Volo hasta El Panel De Control Y cuando sello la Puerta... Las Helices de Su Mochila Helicoptero Estaban Derritiendose.

"Que Demonios Paso... Donde Esta Axel" Dijo Mientras se quitaba Su Mochila e Hiba Al las Pantallas Y Ver para Su Consternacion Los Datos Del Nucleo Inestable.

Rapidamente activo el Microfono y Hablo... Pero Las Bosinas estaban Derretidas.

"Que Demonios... Y el Equipo de Mantenimiento" comenso A Decir Nitori Mientras Hiba A La Parte de Atras A Colocarse Un Traje Especial.

"Y aun No se Donde esta Axel" dijo Nitori mientras Se Colocaba El Traje.

Cuandi Salio de la Sala De Control Ya Vestida Con Su Traje Protector Aun Asi Sentia El Calor... Avanso Por Una Pasarela en Proceso de fundición e intento Llamar La Atencion De Utsuho... Pero Esta Parecia Demasiado Concentrada como para Notarla... Pero al hacercarse mas... Encontro que Axel Estaba En su Espalda... Con Los Ojos Cerrados Y sus Brazos Adelante De Utsuho Y estaban Amarrados... Como si Fuera Un Tipo de capa...

Ademas ella No tenia Su Barra De control

'Demonios, Acaso Esta Usando A Axel como

'¿acaso Esta usando A Axel Como una Barra de control sin Restriccion?' Penso Nitori Mientras Intentaba Seguir por la pasarela... Pero no pudo Avansar pues el Metal Hasta este punto estaba Fundido Y Callendose... Rapidamente Volvio a la Sala De control e Intento Paralizar usar Las Contramedidas... Pero tambien esos Sistemas Estaban Estaban Fundidos.

'Tengo que Avisar de esto A Satori' penso Nitori mientras Tomaba Su Mochila Y volo hacia La Chimanea...

Cuando Logro Llegar Hasta La Superficie Inmediatamente Toco Suelo...

"Si No fuera Por el Aire Caliente Y el Paracaidas... Hubiera Caido Hasta El Nucleo" dijo Nitori Mientras Veia Como las Aspas de la Mochila Helicoptero Estaba Derretidas.

Y rapidamente Vio como Otros Kapas Tambien Habian Venido y vieron A Nitori Salir Con Un Paracaidas Y un Traje De Proteccion Contra Altas Temperaturas... Sin Duda Querian Explicaciones.

Un kapa Se le Acerco.

"Que esta Pasando, por el El Nucleo Estaba Apagado Por 30 Minutos Y Derrepente Vuelve Con Mucha Mas Energia que Los que Soportan los Estabilizadores"

"Utsuho Esta Fuera De Control... Esta usando a Axel Como Barra De Control Sin Restriccion" Dijo Nitori Mientras Se quitaba El Traje. "Tengo que Avisarle a Satori, Ustedes Intenten Traer lo mejor que tengan Contra el Calor... Segun Los Datos Que Vi... Si Utsuho Sigue Asi terminara Por Volver a Crear El Incidente" termino De Decir Nitori mientras Le Pedia a una Amiga kapa su Mochila.

Mientras tanto con Axel Y Utsuho.

"Pronto... Sera Un Nucleo de 30% mas Eficiente" dijo Utsuho para Si Misma Mientras Miraba Como el Nucleo se hacia cada ves mas Brillante.

'Ya Basta Utsuho, que se supone que estas Haciendo... Ademas Desde cuando eres capas de Poseer Cuerpos' dijo Axel En la Mente De Utsuho.

"Ah aha. Mi querido Axel... Utsuho No esta Disponible en este momento" dijo "Utsuho" en un tono divertido.'"¿¡Yatagarazu!? ¿No se supone que?' Dijo Axel antes de ser interrumpido.

"Muerta... Si lo estube durante un Tiempo... Pero esta chica... Sin duda Es un Buen Cuerpo" dijo Yatagarazu.

'¡Que hiciste con Utsuho!' grito Axel.

"Deveria estar contigo" dijo Yatagarazu... "Solo un poco mas"

'Muy bien... Donde Esta Utsuho' penso Axel Mientras miraba el Paramo Mental En el Que estaba.

"¡Axel! ¡Donde Estas!" se Escucho la Voz De Utsuho Desde Lejos.

"Esto es un Poco... Olvidalo" Dijo Axel Antes de comensar A dirigirse a La Fuente de la Voz...

Cuando Llego Vio a Una Utsuho Llorando siendo Apresada Por un Monton De Cables de Acero.

"¡Utsuho!" Grito Axel Al Verla Asi.

Axel Intento Usar Sus Poderes... Pero no Podia. Asi que Intento Quitar Los Cables Pero a Pesar De Su Fuerza Aumenta De Youkai... No podia Hace nada.

'Veamos... Yatagarazu Esta En Control... Esta Usando mi cuerpo Como Catalizador de sus Poderes e Intenta Volarnos A Todos Con Un Nucleo apunto De Explotar, que mas puede Pasar' penso Axel Mientras Aun Intentaba Quitar los Cables De Acero mantenían a Utsuho Presa.

'¿¡Que puedo Hacer!?, ¡Vamos Axel Piensa!'

Mientras Pensaba Se Escucha Una Voz que Viene De Todos Sitios.

"Pues porfavor quedarte quieto... Te vas a caer" Era La Voz de Yatagarazu Hablando Con Alguien Mas.

"¿He?" dijo Axel al Escuchar eso...

Utsuho seguia Llorando y Volvio a Gritar.

"¡Donde Estas Axel!"

"Estoy Aqui mismo, ¿no me Escuchas?"

"¡Axeeeeeeellll!" grito Utsuho Mientras Aun lloraba... Aparentemente Incapasa de Ver o Escuchar a Axel.

'Otro problema Mas A La Lista' penso Axel... 'Vamos... Piensa... ¿Que puedes hacer?' penso Axel Antes De Volver a Pensar con Fuerza. 'Si Tan solo fuera Capas De Mover A Utsuho de Ahi'

"Ya Deja De Moverte Quieres" volvio a Escucharse la Voz de Yatagarazu

"¿Otra Vez eso?... Espera... Piensa con Fuerza" dijo Axel Mientras Se Acostaba en el Paraje Desolado Mental comensaba A Pensar en Mover Su Cuerpo...

"Auch... Como Diablos Llego a Patearme"

'Funciona' penso Axel e Intento Mover las Manos...

"Te Vas A Caer Maldita sea" dijo Yatagarazu con Un tono Molesto.

"Alto Ahi Utsuho"

"Que Demonios Estas Haciendo Utsuho"

Axel Inmediatamente Abrio los Ojos.

'¿Reimu y marisa? Oh oh' penso Axel Mientras intentaba Volver a Intentar Controlar Su Cuerpo.

(En el Nucleo)

Reimu y Marisa Ambas Estaban En el Nucleo hirviendo pero Protegidas Gracias A Un barrera magica.

'Gracias Patchi' pensaron Ambas Al Ver como Los Diferentes Metales De la Habitacion Se Derretian Del Intenso Calor.

"No ustedes Otra Vez" Dijo "Utsuho" con Un tono Enojado.

"Reimu, Marisa, El Calor Del Nucleo Esta Llegando A Niveles Realmente Altos... Incluso El Calor Esta Penetrando Hasta La Superficie... En cualquier Momento Puedo Desestabilizarse y Explotar... Si eso Sucede nada en Gensokyo Quedara Vivo" dijo Nitori atravez de un inter-con en los Oidos De Reimu y Marisa.

"Bien... Terminemos Con esto Rapido" dijo Marisa Mientras Sacaba Su Mini-Hakkero.

"¡Alto Marisa!, ¡Algo Que le De Al Nucleo lo Harq Explotar... Y en el Nivel Actual Arrasara Con Casi Todo Gensokyo!" Grito Nitori desde el Inter-com

"Rayos" dijeron Ambas al no poder Usar Danmaku.

"Sea lo que sea Que puedan Hacer, Haganlo Rapido... La Temperatura del Exterior comiensa a Subir"

"No podemos usar danmaku" Dijo Reimu.

"¿Cuerpo a Cuerpo?" dijo Marisa como Sugerencia.

"Sera... Hay que terminar esto de Un solo Golpe" dijo Reimu mientras Apretaba Sus Puños.

(Con Nitori y Satori)

"Asi que Mi mascota Perdio el Control" dijo Satori Aun con Un Tono Serio.

"Eso es lo que parece... Incluso usa A Axel Como Una Barra De Control Sin Restricciones" dijo Nitori Mientras que En Su Conputadora Podia Ver Todos Los Datos Del Nucleo... Hasta que Todo quedo En 0.

"Derritio Los Sensores Internos De la Habitacion, tendre que Usar el Que tienen Reimu y Marisa" dijo Nitori mientras que Von Un Par De Teclas Todos los datos Volvian... Para Mostrar Datos Normales...

Nitori solo de Hiso un Face Plam... No tenia En cuenta que la Barrera Protectora Tambien No dejaria que los Sensores que tenian Reimu y Marisa en los Relojes medidores De Radiacion funcionasen bien.

"Reimu, Marisa, El Nucleo Fundio mis Sensores... Ya No tengo Idea De como este El Nucleo... Y Sus medidores de Radiacion No funcianaran Por la Barrera protectora que ustedes tienen.

"Bueno... Iremos mano a Mano... Intentaremos hacer que Utsuho Entienda Razones... Otra Vez" dijo Reimu Por ultima Vez antes que se cortará la Transmisión.

"Genial... El nucleo Genera tanta enegia Que Sobrecargo Las Baterias De Reserva..." dijo Nitori Antes de mirar A Satori... Que ya No estaba Ahi... Ni su otra Mascota.

"Sea lo que Sea Que fue a Hacer... Espero que Resuelva Esto... O si no estaremos Muertos"

(En el Nucleo)

Reimu y Marisa estaban Haciendo Lo Posible Por Perseguir a Utsuho Que Estaba Evitandolas Mientras Se Movia Alrededor del nucleo, de vez en Cuando Lanzandoles Un Sol en Miniatura.

Por su puesto Reimu y Marisa no podian Disprarle al Estar Siempre al Lado Del Nucleo... Asi que intentaban Darle Un Golpe... Pero Utsuho Se los Esquivaba Todos y se mantenía lejos de ellas.

"No pueden Dejarme En paz... Solo intento Hacer Un Nucleo Eficiente" dijo Utsuho Mientras Seguia Esquivando.

"Para que, explotar Todo Gensokyo" dijo Reimu Mientras Que Casi Le da Una Patada.

"No se si te das De Cuenta Pero Todo el Lugar Se Esta Derritiendo" dijo Marisa que Casi Le Da Con el Palo de Su escoba (protegida Tambien Por la Barrera) como su Fuera Un Bate de Baseball.

"¡Ya Dejenme En Paz!" grito mientras le Tiraba A Ellas un Sol del Tamaño de Una Pelota de Basketball.

Rapidamente Reimu Y Mariza Esquivaron Eso.

"Por que No nos esta Atacando Con Spell cards Y todo eso..." dijo Marisa.

"Sera Por que Tampoco quiere Darle A Su Nucleo... O esta Muy concentrada En Mantenerlo Estable" dijo Reimu Mientras Volvia a Esquivar Otro Sol en Miniatura.

"Terminemos con esto" Dijo Marisa mientras Hiba De Frente Hacia Utsuho.

(Con Axel Y Utsuho)

Axel estaba Intentando Hacer que Utsuho Reaccionara...

Descubrio que podia Cortar La Conexion... Pero si lo hacia el Nucleo Explotaria... Y No hay Sombras Cerca para Escapar... Ademas que Probablemente Todo Gensokyo seria Solo un Cráter gigante Si Lo Hacia... Asi que Intento Hacer que Utsuho Volviera Tomar El Control.

Usando Una Mano De Sombra Gigante Intento Romper Los Cables... Pero Rapidamente La Mano Desaparecio.

'Realmente es Dificil Materializar mis poderes Aqui, Pero nesecito Que Utsuho Luche por volver al Control' penso Axel Con Seriedad.

Formando una Mano De Sombra Intendo Sacudir a Utsuho Y Lo Hiso Y ella Abrio los Ojos.

Comenso a Mirar A Su Alrededor Y vio A Axel.

"¡Axel!" Grito Al verlo pero aun No se Podia Mover.

Axel comenso a Hablar E

Pero Parecia que No podia Escucharlo.

"Axel No te Escucho" dijo Utsuho mientras Intentaba moverse.

Unas Letras Hechas De Sombra Aparecieron Delante de Ella.

'Intenta Luchar Por Controlar Tu cuerpo' fue lo que leyo Utsuho. 'Piensa Fuertemente en que parte de Tu cuerpo quieres Mover' volvio a Leer.

Utsuho cerro los ojos e intento mover Su mano derecha... Y sintio como lo hiso... Asi siguio intentandolo hasta que sintio que tocaba Su pecho... Y la mano de alguien y unas Cuerdas...

"Que Demonios esta Sucediendo... Por que Estoy Moviendo esa mano" se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

Utsuho corto las cuerdas Alargando sus uñas Y sintio como un peso en su espalda se le deslisaba... Abrio los Ojos... Y vio que axel No estaba Ahi... Pero habia Unas Letras hechas De Sombra que Se desvanecian... "Gracias Por liberarme... Te Liberare en Breve".

Reimu y Marisa Vieron como la Mano derecha Desengancho a Axel Y este Cayo al suelo y antes de tocar el Suelo que Ahora Era metal derretido se detuvo y volvio a Subir.

El nucleo Comenso A Bajar De Intensidad.

"Axel, ¿Que demonios Paso?" Dijeron Ambas Chicas Al Ver como Utsuho se Agarraba la Caveza como si Tubiera un dolor de cabeza.

"Yatagarazu tomo el control del cuerpo de Utsuho... Me uso como catalizador de sus poderes, 'no quiero saber que pasaría si ella se diera de cuenta que podia Incrementar su poder' dijo Axel Y luego penso para si mismo "tengo uka Conexion con Yatagarazu asi que Mantengo el Nucleo Estable y Bajare su Temperatura... Hay que Sacar A Utsuho De Ahi".

"Maldita sea Axel, como Puedes Traicionarme" grito Yatagarazu con zuna Voz Rota Mientras Volvia A Agarrase la Cabeza.

"Es persistente" dijo Axel Mientras que el Tambien Se concentraba Al Maximo por ver quien tenia el Control del Núcleo.

"Reimu terminemos con esto" Dijo Marisa mientras sacaba Su Mini-Hakkero lo apuntaba A atras de su Escoba.

"¡Comet: Blazing Star!" Grito Marisa Y a toda Velocidad Gracias A Un Impulso De Mini-hakkero se Convirtio en Un Cometa Y se Estrello Justo con Yatagarazu sacandole El Aire y rompiendo Su Concentracion.

"Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal" dijo Reimu mientras Un Monton De Bolas magicas de diferentes Colores salian De ella Y se estrellaban contra Yatagarazu... Rompiendo totalmente con Su Concentración.

Ambas Vieron como el Nucleo Se Volvia Mas Pequeño Y cada Vez mas Rojo.

"¡Funciona!" dijo Marisa Mientras Veia Como El Nucleo Se Haciq Cada Ves mas Pequeño hasta Se De Su Tamaño Original.

"Muy bien Por Ultimo" Dijo Reimu Mientras Acaba Un Sello "es Hora De Sellar a Yatagarazu"

"Espera" dijo Axel mientras Aun seguia flotando Y Estaba Realmente concentrado... "Utsuho aun No esta Libre, la Sellaran A Ella Tambien"

(En la Mente De Utsuho)

Una Representacion Mental De Axel Luchaba Contra Yatagarazu mientras Utsuho Veia Como Axel hacia Lo posible Por derrotar una Copia Exacta De ella Solo que con Los Ojos negros. Y la Joya en su pecho salia Un Humo Rojo... Y el ojo de la Joya se movia.

De Pronto Yatagarazu Se movio Y Grito como si la Hubieran Golpeado.

Axel volo A Toda Velocidad Y Arrojo A Yatagarazu hacia Utsuho.

Yatagarazu volvio a Reincorporarse Y para Ser Detenia Por Otro golpe Fantasma.

Axel aprovecho y De Una Patada Envio a Yatagarazu hasta Los Cables de Acero que la Atraparon.

Unas Letras sombrias Aparecieron Delante de Utsuho.

'Lucha Como Si zfuera Un tira Y afloja, intenta Ganarle A Yatagarazu' E Inmediatamente Hiso Eso... Habia Un Cable De Acero que las Conectaba a ambas... Y Los Cables Que Sujetaban Las Manos de Ambas Se Soltaron lo Suficiente como para Poder tomar el Cable Que Las Conectaban...

'quien tenga La Mejor concentracion Y fuerza De Voluntad ganara' Fue lo que Decian Otras Letras Sombrias

Cuando Ambas Agarraron El Cable De Acero Sintieron Una Conexion e Imediatamente Comensaron a Jalar.

"Utsuho Tu puedes" Pudo Escuchar La Voz de Axel Dandole Aliento... Y siguio Jalando.

(En el Nucleo)

Entre el Cuerpo De Axel Y el Cuerpo De Utsuho Se podia Notar una Linea Negra.

El Cuerpo de Utsuho se Movia Lentamente Y el Nucleo Se desvanecio por completo... El Cuerpo De Utsuho Se Movio hadta Llegar al lado de Reimu.

"Reimu agarrala, marisa Puedes Agarrarme... Intentare Ayudar a Utsuho en su mente"

Las 2 chicas hicieron eso mismo Y agarraron a Ambos Y salieron Por la Chimanea de Refrigeracion.

(Dentro de la mente de Utsuho)

la Lucha Del tira Y afloja Seguia... Pero Utsuho tenia las De perder.

Axel Intento Ayudarla pero Apenas Toco el Cable Una chispaso electrico lo obligo a Soltar el Cable Asi que Decidio Ponerse detras de ella y lajarla... Incluso con Manos de Sombra Y con eso nivelaron El Juego

"Vamos Utsuho tu puedes" Acaso Quieres Que ella Controle Tu cuerpo Y mate a Todos" Dijo Axel mientras Tambien Hacia Lo que podia Por Ayudarla a Jalar.

Ninguna de las 2 decia Nada solo estaban Intentando Tirar de ese Cable... Hasta que Utsuho lo Solto...


	7. 07:Utsuho Reiuji Parte 3

Axel Rapidamente Con Una Mano de Sombra Mantuvo el Cable... Pero Una Corriente electrica Lo Comenso a Recorrer su Cuerpo.

"¡Vamos Utsuho agarra el Cable!" Grito Axel Mientras Hacia Lo Imposible Por Mantener ese Cable Apensar del dolor de la Corriente Electrica.

"Por que deveria Hacerlo" Dijo Utsuho mientras Se quedaba Quieta.

"Despues de todo Soy la Ocasionó todo esto... ¿No crees que es mejor que me Sellen?" dijo Utsuho Al borde de lagrimas.

"Solo sou Una inutil... Incluso Yatagarazu logro Que el Reactor Tuviera Un 50% de Eficiencia... Cuando los 2 juntos Tubimos un 16%..."

"Enserio Te Preocupas Por eso, Hay Mas Cosas que el Nucleo, estan Tus Amigos, Esta Satori No vas A Hacer Esto Por Satori" dijo Axel Mientras aun Mantenia el Cable.

"No es solo El Trabajo, Desde Que Comi a Yatagarazu No han Sido Nada Mas Que Problemas lo que yo he ocasionado, ¡incluso Ocasione un Incidente!, soy Torpe Olvidadisa, Y tengo Demasiado poder del Que puedo controlar, nesecito una Barra de Control oara Mantener Mis Poderes En Orden... Yatagarazu No es nada De eso... Es mejor que ella Este al mando" dijo Utsuho Mientras Poco a Poco Los Cables De acero de Sus Manos Se comensaban A Tensar obligandola A Volver a la Posicion en la que estaba Antes de qur comensara El Tira Y Afloja.

"Acaso No piensas En Tus Amigos, Piensa Y en Orin, Satori, Yuugy, incluso En Kioshi, Todas Ellas... Como crees Que Se Sentiran Cuando Sepan Que ahora Ya No te tienen a ti si no a Un Dios" Dijo Axel Que ya No podia Soportar mas El Cable.

Los Cables De mas No Utsuho se Aflojaron.

"Pensaran que es mejor tener a una diosa de amiga que a una cuervo molesta, knfantil y olvidadisa de amiga" dijo Utsuho Mientras que los cables de sus manos volvian A tensarse.

"Y que hay de los Kappas, muchos dependen de ti" dijo Axel mientras que hacia lo posible por aguantar.

"Nesecitan al nucleo y eso Yatagarazu lo puede hacer con hasta 50% de eficiencia" dijo Utsuho mientras Comensaba a Llorar.

"¡¡¡¡¡Y QUE HAY DE Miiiii!!!!!" Grito Axel Apunto De Soltar El Cable...

Axel solto el Cable Y cayo al Suelo Para luego Desaparecer

(En la Superficie)

Los Kapas Hacian Lo Posible Intentar desifrar lo que pasaba Cuando Vieron que el Cuerpo de Axel Se comensaba a Arquear como si Estubiera Recibiendo Una Descarga Electrica.

Nitori habia Llegado Poco antes de que Reimu y Marisa Salieran De la Chimanea.

Y Mientras que Todo parecia bien.

Reimu y Marisa Dijeron que Axel, Utsuho y yatagarazu estaban En Una Batalla Mental y despues de eso Axel Comenso a Parecer que Recibia Una Descarga Electrica... Rapidamente Los Kappas Con el Equipo medico Nesesario comenzaron a intentar Estabilizarlo... Cuando Derrepente ceso la Descarga... Y al mismo tiempo el Ritmo Cardiaco De Axel.

"¿Axel?" Dijo Marisa Escuchando El Pitido Que Producia El electrocardiograma.

Rapidamente Los Kappas Comensaron a intentarar Revivirlo.

Mientras que tanto Reimu como Marisa gritaron Su Nombre.

(Mente De Utsuho)

Apenas Axel Solto el Cable Utsuho Mantubo el Cable y comenso A Jalar...

Cuando Escucho el Grito desgarrador De Tanto Reimu como Marisa.

Un Gran Sentimiento la Inundo...

"¡POR QUEEEEEEE!" Grito lo mas que Pudo al Mismo Tiempo Que Jalo Con Su Maxima Fuerza... tan Fuerte Fue Que Arranco a Yatagarazu de sus Cables De Acero chocandose Las 2... Un Gran Brillo Inundo el Paramo Mental de Utsuho.

(Superficie)

Utsuho Abrio los Ojos E Imediatamente Miro a Su Alrrededor, noto que estaba En La Superficie y que podia Escuchar Un Pitido que Se mantenia Todo el Tiempo mientras que Podia escuchar el Llanto de Agunas Personas... Y entonses Vio A Una Zorro de 9 colas Y una Extraña Grieta de la Realidad Con Ojos Mirandola tapando El Lugar De donde Parecia Provenir el pitido... Ademas de eso podia Ver Una Ligera linea Negra en el piso que se Dirijia Hacia Ahi... Todo se escuchaba En Eco y Su Vision no era Lo mejor pero Intento Levantarse Lo mejor que Podia...

Ella Se levanto poco a Poco... Tenia Una Vision de Tunel Y un equilibrio malo pero aun Asi Intento Levantarse... Su Audicion Aun no mejoraba Pero Pudo ver como Un capa Se Dio de Cuenta De ella Y como Todas Comensaron a Mirarla... La Zorro de 9 Colas Tambien Se Dio La Vuelta Y El de la Grieta Salio Una Mujer Rubia, pero entre El Movimiento de La Zorro Pudo Ver A Una Chica En Traje De Sacerdotisa y una Con traje De Bruja Llorando... Y lo que parecia Ser Una Mesa Con Algo siendo tapado por una Manta.

De pronto miles de Recuerdos De Un chico de Cabello Negro Le Vinieron A La Mente.

'¡Axel!' ese era El nombre que se Repetia En su Mente.

Su vision de tunel Desaparecia Poco a Poco Mientras que su Audicion Mejoraba.

Noto como Los Capas La Miraban... La Mujer Rubia en La Grieta La Miraba Con Enojo Y La zorro de Nueve colas hasta Tenia Garras Por Manos. La miko (sacerdotisa) tambien Se giro Para Verla Al Igual que La Bruja.

Una Capa De Cabello Verde y una Gran Mochila Tambien Volteo a Verla... Todos Con Expreciones De Desprecio.

Mientras su Vision Mejoraba Y Su Audicion También noto como La Rubia De la Grieta Comenso a Hablar.

"No tengo Ningun Problema Con que se Maten entre si Si quieren mientras No perjudiquen a Gensokyo... Pero si Intentas Destruirlo... O te metes con alguien de mi Familia... No dudare en actual... Ran... Toda Tuya" dijo la Mujer Rubia Para Despues Inmediatamente tener que esquivar a La Zorro de 9 Colas.

'Esperen, tengo algo que Decirles' Intento decir Utsuho mientras Esquivaba Los Zarpazos y Los Protectiles de Danmaku De La Zorro de 9 Colas Pero sus Palabras No Salieron de su boca.

Mientras Esquivaba no intento Atacar... En Cambio Queria Hacercarse a Axel pero una Barrera el impedia Salir del Area entrada De la Chimanea De Refrigeracion.

'¿Por que No puedo Hacer Un Simple proyectil Danmaku?' penso Utsuho Mientras Seguia Esquivando... Era Lo unico que podia Hacer.

"¿No cree que seria Contraproducente atacarla Con sus Poderes nucleares?" dijo Nitori preguntandole a La Chica Rubia en la Grieta Llamada Yukari Yakumo.

"Ya me Encarge De Sus Poderes, solo es cuestion de Tiempo antes de que Ran La Mate" dijo Yukari a Nitori...

"No cree que seria Contraproducente matar a Mi Mascota, Señorita Yakumo" dijo La Recien Llegada Satori Con Orin, Yuugy y Kioshi detras De ella.

"Su mascota Mato Al Youkai Que Queria Como a Un Hijo... Un Youkai Que Todos Aqui Apreciaban Y ademas Casi destruye Todo Gensokyo... Asi Que suprimir sus Poderes Y dejar que Ran Desate Todo su Odio en ella Me Parece un castigo Justo" Dijo Yukari Mientras Miraba A Axel en la Mesa... Unas Lagrimas Traicioneras Salieron de Sus Ojos apesar de que su Cara No mostraba Tristesa... Mostrando que apesar de Querer mantenerse seria... Ella No podia.

(Dentro de la Barrera)

Todos Los Sentidos De Utsuho Ya Volvieron mientras Los Usaba Para Esquivar Lo mejor que Podia Toda La Furia Desenfrenada De La Zorro de 9 colas llamada Ran Yakumo... Se Podria apreciar Como estaba Llorando Mientras Atacaba y Gritaba Siempre lo mismo.

"¡Por que Lo mataste!, ¡Por aue Lo hisiste!, ¡El Era Un Hermano Para Mi!" eran Basicamente los Gritos De Furia Y Tristesa de Ran Mientras Atacaba A Diestra Y siniestra a Utsuho que Por Suerte Los Unicos Daños que Tenia Era su Ropa Rasgada...

Mas Proyectiles Y Zarpazos era Lo unico Que Recibia Pero cada Vez mas Era Mas Dificil Esquivarla... Ya recibiendo Cortes Y Golpes De protectiles Danmaku.

Solo era Cuestion De Tiempo para que Ran la Llegara A Matar... Al Mismo tiempo ella tambien Se Estaba Inundando de Tristesa... Pues la Noticia De Que Axel habia Muerto Le Hiso recordar Todo lo que Paso... Y en especial sus Ultimas Palabras.

Deseando terminar Con eso... Se quedo Quieta Y espero El Zarpazo do Ran... Cuando Llego... Sintio como algo le atravesaba El Estomago...

Ella Miro hacia Abajo Y vio las Garras De Ran En su Estomago... Y Ran Dijo.

"Esto es por mi hermanito"

"Adelante... Haslo... Fue mi culpa por No luchar contra Yatagarazu... Solo haslo... No quiero causa Mas Problemas" dijo Utsuho mientras Lagrimas Salian de sus Ojos... Ya queria Que todo terminara... "Si ubiera Luchado Contra Ella... Axel no tendria que Haber muerto... ¡TODO ES MI CULPAAAAAAA! Grito Utsuho lo mas Fuerte Aue pudo... Incluso se Escucho fuera De la Barrera.

De pronte La Barrera Se Rompio... Y Ran Noto como alguien Sostenia Su mano... Axel estaba al Lado De ella... Y un gran Cable Negro mantenia Conectados a Axel Y a Utsuho...

"Perdonala" dijo Antes De volver a Caer En la Inconciencia.

Despues de eso, Rapidamente Los Kapas Atendieron a Utsuho Y tambien a Axel... Ran No sabia que Pensa... Y Yukari estaba Estupefacta... Tanto le Afecto Que Axel estubiera Aparentemente muerto que incluso No reviso Su Limite entre la Vida y la Muerte?... Y antes que su linea de Pensamiento Siguiera ella Abrio un Portal Del cual Yuyuko Salio.

"Yukarin no has Visto a Axel... El estaba Conmigo Hace unos Momentos..."

Reimu, Marisa, Ran, Utsuho, Yukari, Y el Resto de personas se quedaron Boquiabiertas... Axel regreso de la Muerte...

Actualemente Axel Tenia Sus Signos Vitales Estables Y lo Comensaban A Trasladar Al Hospital de Eirin al Igual Que a Utsuho. Mientras que Yukari, Ran, Reimu, Marisa y Yuyuko se quedaban Mirando como Kapas Con Mochilas Helicopteros Dirigidos por Nitori se Dirigían hacia Entei.

"Yuyuko, Dijiste Que Axel Estaba Contigo ¿no?" dijo Yukari Mientras aun Seguia Mirando a Los Kapas Llevarse a Axel y Utsuho.

"Si... Yo tambien Me Sorprendi cuando Lo vi... Y Youmu Grito Al Verlo... Comense a Hablar Con el Cuando Aparentemente Recordo algo y se Desvanecio... Por eso Pedi Con tanta Insistencia uno de tus portales... ¿Podrias Traer a Youmu tambien?" dijo Yuyuko Mientras Tambien Miraba El Grupo de Kapas.

Una Grieta se Abrio y de el Salio Youmu Toda Histérica...

"¡Yuyuko-Sama!, ¡Ya Confirmo lo que Paso Con Axel!" Grito Youmu Toda Histerica.

"Por Favor Youmu-Chan no grites... Y si...resulta que Estubo muerto Un tiempo" dijo Yuyuko hacia Su Jardinera/Sirviente... Youmu perdio el Color y se desmayo mientras que su mitad Fantasma Se Quedo Volando De forma Histerica Alrededor de Su cuerpo desmayado.

"Maldito Bastardo, Sabia Que No moririas De esa forma tan Estupida" Dijo Marisa entre Lagrimas.

"Es un Alivio, Si no No tendria que me Donara Dinero" Dijo Reimu entre lagrimas tambien.

Todo el Mundo Se Fijo En reimu que no dijeron Nada.

"Supongo que Otro Incidente Resuelto... Solo hay que Ver aue Yatagarazu no Vuelva A controlar a Utsuho otra Vez" Dijo Reimu Antes de comensar a Volar Hacia Su templo.

"Si me Disculpan Vere Como Mi Amigo Se Recupera... Por lo menos me Preocupo mas que Reimu" Dijo Marisa Mientras Despegaba en Su Escoba Rumbo Hacia Entei.

"Bueno Youmu-Chan Nos vamos" Dijo Yuyuko mientrad que Otra Grieta se Habria.

Tanto Yuyuko como Una Desmayada Youmu En los brazos De la Primera Se Fueron... Dejando solo A Yukari Y Ran.

"Me Alegra Saber que aun lo tendremos en este Plano Por mas Tiempo" Dijo Yukari Mientras Abria Una Grieta.

'espero que te mejores' penso Ran Antea de Tambien Caminar Hacia La Grieta.

Y asi Todo el Mundo Se Fue De la Chimanea De Refrigeracion.

"Y nosotras que estamos Pintadas" grito Satori hacia nadie En Particular.

"Te Grite a Ti estupido Narrador" Volvio a Gritar Satori mientras que Orin la Tomaba comensaban a Marcharse Otra Vez al viejo Infierno.

"¡Me Ignoraste Todo este Tiempo! ¡Mmmmmmmnmmmmm!" dijo Satori antes de Ser callada Por Yuugy.

¡Te maldigo Maldito Narrador/Escritor!'fueron Los Pensamientos De Satori antes de desaparecer en el Horizonte.


	8. 08:Keine Kamishirasawa Parte2

Arco de Keine:

Era Un sabado... Justamente 3 Dias Despues Del Incidente De la Ola De Calor.

Este Incidente Fue llamado Asi Por la Intensa Ola De Calor que azoto a Gensokyo y que duro aproximadamente 10 minutos... Pero se sentian sus efecto aun Hoy en Dia.

Muchas plantas se secaron y el Distrito Kapa no tenia energia pues las Baterias De Reserva se Habian Sobrecargado (osea explotaron) y El la Sala del Nucleo actualmente era Una Piscina de metal Fundido.

Pero sin duda en Esos 30 Minutos que duro El Aumento de temperatura, Los 10 Minutos que Duro en Temperatura Maxima Y Los Otros 10 Minutos en el que bajo La Temperatura Fueron Realmente Agobiantes...

Pero En Entei cierto youkai de las Sombras acababa de Ser Dado De alta.

"Gracias Eirin-san" dijo Axel Apunto De Salir De La Clinica En Una Sombra.

"¡Espera!" Se Escucho la Voz De Reisen A lo Lejos por lo que Axel no Se metio en la Sombra.

Reisen Llego Corriendo Y cuando Llego Con Axel estaba Jadeando.

"¿No crees que era Mejor Volar?" Dijo Axel Al Ver como de Cansada estaba Reisen.

"No crees... Que... Deverias... Quedarte... Unos... Dias... Masss" dijo Reisen Entre Jadeos.

"Segun Eirin Ya Estoy Bien Otra vez..." 'Aunque mi lote de comida Con carne humana bajo bastante' dijo y Luego Penso Axel.

"Bueno... Entonses me puedes... Llevar a La Aldea Humana" Dijo Reisen mas Descansada pero aun Jadeaba.

"Como quieras" dijo Axel Antes de agarrar a Reisen Con Un Sarcillo de Sombra Pergarla A Su espalda Y meterse en una Sombra.

En un Callejon de la aldea Humana Axel Y Reisen En la Espalda De Axel Salen.

"Bueno Nos Vemos Reisen" Dijo Axel Antes de Comensar a Caminar a hacia La Direccion Contraria A La De Reisen.

"¡Espera!, Adonde Vas" dijo Reisen Mientras Seguia A Axel.

"Pues me Contrararon Para Ayudar En la Escuela De la Aldea Humana... Aparentemente quieren Mudar un Par De Muebles, no entendio para que me llaman Si Los Hombres humanos Pueden Hacer eso con Facilidad" dijo Axel Mientras Sentraba su Vista En la escuela Humana.

"No sera Por que Tu lo Haces De manera Rapida... Ademas Segun lo que se Estan Apunto de Comensar las Clases Asi que quieren tener todo rapido" dijo Reisen mientras Intentaba Pegarse a brazo de Axel.

"Entonses Tengo que Apresurarme, Nos vemos Reisen" Dijo Axel Antes de hundirse en su propia Sombra.

"..." reisen no dijo nada Y Se Fue corriendo a la Escuela... Y de pronto recordo que podia Volar... Asi que volo el Resto del Camino

(Con Axel)

"Gracias Por Mover Todo en tan poco tiempo... Detro de poco Empesaremos las Clases Asi que Fuiste de mucha Ayuda Muchacho" dijo Una Anciana Que Se Supone Que era Una Maestra.

"No hay De que" dijo Axel Mientras Sentia que alguien lo estaba Mirando.

"Su paga La tiene la maestra Keine... Esta en el Salon #6, Ella Fue la que Nos Recomendo" dijo la anciana.

"Ah si... Bueno sera Mejor conocerla" dijo Axel Mientras Salia Del Aula.

"¿No conoce a La Maestra Keine?" dijo la Anciana con Incredulidad en su voz.

Axel Se asomo por la Puesta y dijo.

"Conosco Su Nombre y su Profesión pero no la He conocido En persona"

"Deve de ser un Forastero, eso explicaria Su Nombre" Dijo la Anciana Antes de volver a Su Escritorio y organizar sus cosas.

"Conque La Maestra Keine" dijo Axel Mientras Miraba Las Placas De Los Salones Hasta que Vio. 'Salon #6: Historia.

Cuando Entro al Salon Vio un Salon Perfectamente arreglado... Pero de pronto una Pregunta Se le vino a La Mente De Axel.

"¿Clases en Sabado?"

"Clases De Recuperacion" dijo Keine Que estaba Sentada En Su silla al Lado de Su Escritorio.

"Asi que usted es el Tan Famoso Axel ¿no?" Dijo Keine Mirando De Arriba A Abajo A Axel.

"Sip... Ese mismo Soy"

"Bueno, Esta es tu paga" dijo Keine Dandole pequeña bolsa con Monedas.

"Gracias, ahora con su permiso, me retiro" dijo Axel Para Luego dirigirse hacia La Puerta.

'acaso No siente Curiosidad, no entendio las Indirectas' penso Keine al Ver que Axel Se Hiba.

"Disculpe" Dijo Keine Y Axel Volteo.

'Use el tono de Voz correcto, di la Cantidad Exacta de misterio, como es que no Reacciono su curiosidad A Saber mas De Mi.

"No quiere Charlar Un Rato" Dijo Keine Con Su Voz Tipica De Maestra.

Axel miro hacia La Ventana Y vio a estudiantes llegando.

"No lo creo, ya Vienen Los Estudiantes, no quiero Interrumpir Su Clase" Dijo Axel Antes de Voltearse y abrir la Puerta.

"¡Pero No tengo que Dar Clases Hoy!" Dijo Keine Con Un tono de Voz Un poco mas Alto.

"Va a Dar Clases De Recuperacion ¿no?, despues Hablaremos" dijo Axel Mientras Cruzo la Puerta.

"Espere un Minuto"

"Si"

"Lo contrato"

"Emmmm"

"Su tarea Es Simple, permitamen Conocerlo" dijo Keine... Antes de Golpear su Cabeza contra El Pupitre.

'Que acabo de decir, como se supone que Comiense una Platica Tranquila Con el De Esta Forma' penso Keine Mientras Aun tenia Su cabeza En el Pupitre.

"Emmmmm puede porfavor Repetir Eso" dijo Axel Mientras Una Gota De Sudor Al Estilo Anime Le Salia En la Parte Posterior de su Cabeza.

"Ok Sere Franca, deseo conocerlo" dijo Keine Con Total Seriedad... Cosa que Puso Incomodo a Axel.

"Deje que le Ponga Un poco de Contexto, Aqui En La Aldea Humana Conoaco a Todos Desde Su Nacimiento... Desde hace Varias Generaciones atras He Educado A Cada Persona En Esta Aldea" Dijo keine Toda Seria.

Axel no sabia que Decir.

"Asi que Conocer a Alguien Nuevo Es algo Que no me pasa Muy seguido... Por eso deseo conocerlo" dijo Keine con su Tono serio.

La Incomodidad Se podia Sentir en el Salon.

'... Creo que ser Franca No fue Lo mejor' penso Keine mientras Se imaginaba Como Axel Saldria Por esa Puerta Y la Evitaria A Toda Costa.

"Bueno... Si lo pone Asi... Deve Ser Realmente Para Usted Una Especie de Mangar el conocer a alguien nuevo despues de mucho tiempo... Aunque no es el momento correcto" dijo para luego Apuntar A la Ventana.

"Si es por los estudiantes no se preocupe, hoy solo entrego Ejercicios califi-" dijo Keine Antes de mirar a La Ventana Y Ver A Una Coneja lunar Mirando Fijamente Por la Ventana como la Peor De las Psicopatas.

"Que he Hecho esta ves para molestarla... ¿No tenia algo que hacer aqui?, lo siento señorita Keine pero tengo que Ir a Ver que Quiere Reisen" dijo Axel antes de salir Por la Puerta.

Keine solo Volvio a Pegarse la Cabeza contra el pupitre y murmurar Cosas realemente Depresivas.

Al dia Siguiente

Keine se encontraba Caminando Por la Aldea Humana Un poco Triste... el Ver como parejas Jovenes De Humanos por ahi... La Hacia Sentirse peor... Pero Luego Escucho La Voz de Aque Chico que era Su Salvación.

"Gracias Oji-San" Dijo Axel Para Comensar A Caminar Hacia El Callejón...

"Axel" Dijo Keine aunque Penso que no la Escucharia y que si la Escuchaba La Ignoraria.

Pero Axel Se Dio la Vuelta Y vio a Keine y este Le Hiso una Seña Para Que Se acercara.

Ella Gustosa Se Hacerco A Axel Y este Entro al Callejón... Un poco desconfiada Entro y lo vio esperando en el fondo... Ella Se Hacerco cuando Porfin estaban A Buena Distancia Un Sarcillo de Sombra La Envolvio y Todo lo que vio fue negro durante Unos Segundos... Para Luego Ver la hermosa Vista De un Lago Desconocido Para ella.

"Te Gusta Lo que Ve Señorita Keine" Dijo Axel Detras de ella.

"Es Hermoso, en que Parte de Gensokyo Estamos" Dijo keine Para Hacer memoria.

"No estamos en gensokyo" Dijo Axel Para Luego Sacar de una Sombra Extendida 2 Sillas De Playa Plegables las Cuales Coloco Para Sentarse el Y keine.

"Bueno Queria Conocerme... Aqui Estoy... Con una Hermosa Vista aun Lado" dijo Axel Mientras que De Su Sombra Extendida Salia Una Pequeña Mesita Con 2 Piñas Coladas Traidas De Hawai.

'Solo Han Pasado Unos Minutos y Mi corazon ta ase acelero...' penso Keine Mientras Su mente Procesaba Todo

"Bueno, Ya que Estamos Aqui... Como Quiere Comensar Las preguntas" Dijo Axel Mientras Tomaba Sorbos de Su Piña Colada.

Keine Agarro Su Piña Colada Tambien Y dio pequeños Sorbos Tambien.

"Bueno... Cual Es Tu Nombre Completo.

"Pues Mi Nombre Completo es Axel Oshimura-Yakumo, Aunque Ahora Que Soy totalmente Youkai Diria Que Solo Axel Yakumo" dijo Axel con Un Tono Normal.

"Yakumo... Como Yukari Yakumo" Dijo Keine.

"Si, Es Mi familia..., A Yukari la veo como una Madre, Ran como mi hermana mayor y chen Aunque tiene 100 Años mas que yo parece ser mi hermana menor" dijo Axel Con un tono divertido.

"Bueno eso explica el por que estamos Afuera De Gensokyo... No se como esa Youkai de corazón frio te Permitio Salir De Gensokyo" dijo Keine mientras Bebía otro poco de su Piña Colada.

"No es tan mala... Realmente Llego a encariñarse conmigo... Dicen que hasta lloro cuando Mori" dijo Axel Con Un tono divertido.

"Enserio, desearia haberlo visto... Espera ¿cuando Moriste?" Dijo Keine Para Luego Tocar A Axel.

"Estube Clinicamente Muerto Por 2 minutos y medio... Incluso Visite a Yuyuko-san En el Inframundo" dijo como si No fuera Nada.

"Pe-pe-pe-pero Por que?" dijo Keine sin Creerse Que Este Chico habia Muerto por 2 minutos Y medio.

"Recuerdas El Incidente de hace 3 Dias... Participe activamente En el... Y se podria decir que lo Resolvi yo... Pero como siempre Reimu se quedara con el Credito, y pues en la Batalla final mori por 2 minutos y medio" dijo Axel con un Ligero tono Alegre.

"No se que Pensar del Tono Alegre Con el Que Me Cuentas Tu muerte" dijo Keine con un Tono de Incredulidad.

"Pues Con mi "muerte" Salieron a La Luz Muchas Cosas Buenas, gente que pense que me odiaban Lloraron Por mi, E Incluso Mi Muerte Hiso llorar a Yukari-Kaa-san, Lo cual Me dice que tan buena Persona Soy como para Que muchos Lloraran Mi muerte y celebraran Mi Resucitacion... No espere que los Kappas Me Apreciaran Tanto" dijo Axel Con muchos Sentimientos Mesclados.

"Bueno... Dime Mas Sobre Ti" dijo Keine Mientras volvi a Sorber otro poco De Su piña colada.

Y asi fue un Dia entero De Hablar, Contar chistes, Experiencias De Vida y todo eso.

"¿Enserio Cirno fue Tan Popular en esos 50 minutos que duro el Incidente?" dijo Axel sin creerse que la Hada autoproclamada Mas Fuerte fuera Haci de Popular.

"Como Ella Genera Aire Frio muchos Estudiantes se pegaron a Ella Oara Refrescarse... Sin duda Fueron Sus Mejores 50 minutos de su vida" dijo Keine Mientras Se reia un poco.

"Bueno señorita Keine, es momento De Irnos" Dijo Axel Mientras que Comensaba A Guardar Todo.

"Enserio... Ya paso la Tarde" dijo Keine mientras Miraba Como El Atardecer se Reflejaba en el Lago.

"Nos Despedimos con esta Increible Vista, Que tenga una Bueno Noche... Keine-Chan" dijo Axel Mientras Extendia Su Sombra.

Keine se Sonrrojo al Escuchar ese Sub-Fijo Pero No le Dio tiempo a Contestar antes de que sientiera que le quitaron el Suelo...

"Gracias Axel, te devo una" dijo Una Veraniega Mokou con Todo traje De Baño.

"Ni que lo digas... Aunque Creo que El Decirle Keine-Chan Antes de transportarla A Gensokyo Estubo de mas" dijo Axel Mientras Que Extendia Sus Sombra hasta La Sombra De Mokou.

"Bueno Ya Puedes Mandarme De Regreso, realemente disfrute este Lugar" dijo Mokou antes de que sintiera que no tenia Suelo.

'A este Ritmo realmente espero Aguantar La Temporada De Celo Youkai' Dijo Axel antes de Sumergirse en su propia Sombra Rumbo a Gensokyo.

(Con Keine)

Keine estaba Rodando De Aqui para Aya En su Cama Con la Cara Roja Mientras Murmuraba "me Dijo Keine-Cha, Me Dijo Keine-Chan" Y parecia No tener fin.

(Con Mokou)

"Supongo que Esto es lo que puedo Hacer por ti keine... Y comprendi mas O menos el por que Quiere tener una Relacion." dijo Keine Mientras se qutaba Su Traje de Baño que Mostraba que ella Si tenia Pecho y No era Plana Como todo el Mundo Decia... Acto seguido Comenso el Proceso de Vendarse el pecho.

(Con Axel)

El Aparecio en la Entrada De Mayohiga... Hogar De la Familia Yakumo.

"Estoy en Casa, Dijo Axel Mientras Entraba Y se Daba De Cuenta que Ran Estaba Cocinando Y misteriosamente Yukari Jugaba Con Chen... Con un juguete para Gatos.

'Mi familia... No la Cambiaria Por Nada' Dijo Antes de Cerrar la Puerta.

Asi Se termino El Dia Para todos... Pero para Utsuho...

Ella estaba en Su habitacion... Puede que ya Se Explicase que Era Yatagarazu la Provoco el Incidente pero igual como la Sala del Nucleo era Una Piscina de Metal Fundido no tenia Que Hacer... Asi que Decidio Quedarse en su habitación...

Pero igual aun en su Cama... No podia Evitar sentirse inquieta... Estos ultimos 3 Dias Fueron Muy... Estresantes.

Pero... Sus pensamientos eran Muy confusos... Y mas que nada sus pensamientos sobre Axel Eran muy confusos...

"¿Utsuho?"

Utsuho Inmediatamente miro Hacia Su puerta...

"¿Axel?" Dijo Utsuho con Incredulidad.

"Si Soy yo... Ya como fui dado de alta decidi Visitarte, ¿recuerdas?"

"Si, lo recuerdo, me has estado visitando los ultimos dias" dijo Utsuho con un Poco de incredulidad.

"¿Enserio lo Recuerdas?, ¿no tenias Problemas De memoria?... Y no seria Mejor si hablamos Cara A Cara y no atraves de una Puerta.

"Cierto" Dijo Utsuho mientras que Abria La Puerta Y dejaba Entrar a Axel.

"Es Agradable Verte Nuevamente, Despues trabajar Estos dias Juntos El No verte era Algo Anormal en mi rutina" Dijo Axel Mientras Se Sentaba En Una Silla Del Cuarto y Utsuho en su cama.

"Bueno tambien es Agradable Verte" dijo Utsuho un poco Nerviosa.

"Bueno... ¿Tambien parece que tienes Mejor memoria no?" Dijo Axel mientras Miraba A Utsuho... La cual Aun mas Nerviosa se sentia.

"Desde Que Desperte Y supe que estabas Muerto he podido Recordar todo Desde ese momento... Aunque Son pocas Cosas Que Recuerdo desde antes de que Yatagarazu tomara el Control... Y tambien Recuerdo lo que Dijiste" Dijo Utsuho Mientras que Susurro la Ultima Parte.

"Bueno Supongo que eso Es Bueno ¿No?, la Verdad quiero pedirte un Favor" dijo Axel Mientras Se levantaba de La Silla.

"¿Cual?" dijo Utsuho mientras Intentaba no mirarlo.

"Puedo quedarme aqui En La Temporada De celo Youkai" Dijo Axel Como si no Fuera Nada.

En Cambio Utsuho Se sonrrojo A Maximo e hiso algo Muy tipico De Una Mujer...

Gritar a Todo pulmón.


	9. 09: Sakuya Izayoi Parte1

"No he visitado el Scarlet Devil Mansion Desde hace ya Unas Semanas... Me sorprende que no me Ahigan Llamado" Dijo Axel Mientras Salia De una Sombra de un Arbol dentro de los limites del SDM.

'Meiling Siempre Dormida' penso Axel Para Crear una Mano de Sombra Y Despertar a Meiling.

"¿He? ¡No Sakuya No estaba Dormida!" Grito Meiling mientras Se Disponia A Hacer Poses como si Esquivara Cosas.

De pronto ella Se Da De cuenta que Nadie le Lanza Nada Y nota Como Axel Esta Mirandola Con Una Gota de Sudor al estilo anime.

"Lo siento" dijo Meiling Antes de Volver a Su Posicion como Portera De la Mansion...

Axel entro por la puerta he Inmediatamente se encontro con Sakuya en su cara.

"¡Ah!, no me aparescas Derrepente Quieres" dijo Axel Al mismo tiempo que Se Hecha Para Atras.

"No has visitado el SDM en semanas, Ademas Que Me Entere Que Casi Te Moriste En el Ultimo Incidente, ¿acaso No crees que seria una Reaccion Normal?" Dijo Sakuya Mientras cerraba La puerta De la Mansion.

"Estube Ocupado, Ademas Ni tu ni Remilia Me An Contratado Desde que ustedes Me Dispidieron, asi que Pense que habia Hecho algo mal Y que no querian Saber de mi" Dijo Axel Mientras Caminaba Rumbo a La biblioteca.

Sakuya Sintio un Dolor Enorme al Escuchar esas Palabras.

"Entonses Por que estas Aqui" dijo Sakuya con Un Tono Neutro.

"Por que Patchi me Llamo, no tengo Idea De lo que Ella Quera... Pero me dijo que entrara por la Puerta" dijo Axel Mientras Entraba A La Biblioteca Para Ser Recibido por una... ¿Koakuma con un Traje de Dominatrix?...

"¡Lo siento Puerta Equivocada!"grito Axel antes de Volver a Cerrar la Puerta mientras jadeaba.

"Esa es la Biblioteca" dijo Sakuya Aun Con su tono Neutro.

"Solo entra Tu" dijo Axel Mientras Que Volvia Abrir la Puerta pero Sin Entrar Ni mirar.

Sakuya Solo vio a Koakuma Con Su traje Normal Y esta Solo se Movio lateralmente y Lentamente hasta Que no estubo a La Vista por una de las Librerías.

"Bueno, Nos Vemos Sakuya" dijo Axel Al Ver que Koakuma Ya No estaba.

Sakuya Vio a Axel caminar hasta Perderse en la Libreria...

'Por que no soy capas De Hablarle Normalmente' se Auto Castigo Sakuya Mientras que Paraba El Tiempo Y miro a ver que hacia Koakuma... La vio con un traje de Dominatrix Leyendo un Libro De masoquismo.

Ni hace Falta Que Apenas El Tiempo se Reanudo, Koakuma estaba en el Suelo con Cuchillos Clavados En Su cuerpo.

(Con Axel)

"Bueno" dijo Axel antes de Abrir la puerta De la Habitacion de Patchouli.

"Bueno Patchi, para que meeeeee" dijo Axel Antes De Ver como Patchouli estaba Conectada A Una Maquina Ordeñadora...

Axel Solo salio De la habitacion y Cerrar la puerta.

"¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUI!" grito Axel con Histeria. Se volvio a Abrir la Puerta Y entro Axel Que se habia Bajado Su Bandana para Cubrile los Ojos y este Como si No le fallara la Vista Se sento en Una silla Mirando hacia Patchouli.

"Bueno... Para que Me Habias Llamado" dijo Axel Pero aparentemente Patchouli estaba Tan Inmersa En Su libro que No habia Notado Su Presencia...

Con una Mano de Sombra toco el Hombro De Patchouli y esta Reacciono... Al contrario de lo que Axel esperaba Patchouli no grito ni nada.

"Oh ahi estas Axel... ¿Y por que te Tapas Los Ojos?" dijo Patchouli con su tono Sin emociones.

Axel Solo apunta Hacia ella... Y ella Mira y se da De Cuenta A que Se Refiere.

"Ah eso... Disculpame... Por alguna Razon cuando Estoy Cerca de Una epoca de Celo o en el propio celo Comienso A Lactar... No estoy segura del Porque pero creo que algun Hechizo Salio Mal" dijo Patchouli como si no fuera nada.

"Gracias Por esa Informacion Que No queria Saber, y para que me Llamaste" Dijo Axel Incomodo por escuchar Los Ligeros Gemidos De Patchouli por ser ordeñada.

'Esto es tan Incomodo' penso Axel Mientras Intentaba No Pensar en lo que sus ojos no podian Ver.

"Eso es grosero" dijo Patchouli con un Ligero tono de indignacion. "Segun lo que he escuchado de Remilia y Meiling es que eres realmente bueno con los masajes... Me preguntaba si podrias Darme uno"

"Para eso me llamaste, por fin No tengo que mover los Libros... Bueno me Avisas Cuando Terminas De... Eso" dijo Axel Mientras Se Levantaba y se subia su Bandana.

"Esto es un poco Vergonzoso pero desearia que fuera En este Preciso instante" dijo Patchouli mientras Metia Su Cara En su Libro por la Verguenza.

"¿He?" dijo Axel Todo confundido.

"Veras... Quiero el Masaje para Asegurarme de aue No tenga Nada En Mis Pechos Para Cuando Comiense la Temporada" dijo Patchouli con Vergüenza en su voz... Incluso tatarmudeaba un poco.

Fuera de la Habitacion se Escucho un Golpe Muy sonoro.

Pero tanto Axel Como Patchouli decidieron Ingnorarlo.

"A-a-acaso qui-qui-quieres que te masaje los pechos" dijo Axel Mientras ya Daba Pasos Atras.

"¡No! ¡Nonononononono! Solo que Si estoy totalmente Relajada Siento Que Sale mas... Asi que uno de tus masajes deveria Relajarme los Suficiente" dijo Patchouli mientras No despegaba La Cara De Su libro.

'Esto es Realmente Incomodo' fue lo que pensaron Ambos.

"Bu-Bu-bue-bueno... Si tu lo dices... 'Que pasa Con esta Mansion Ahora... Koakuma Con Traje De Dominatrix, y Una Desvergonsada Patchi... Ahora entiendo por que Me Despidieron' dijo y luego penso Axel Antes de Sacar De Una Sombra Extendida su Cama De Masajes.

Mientras que el Aun Seguia Vendado Patchi se Quito Su ropa y se Coloco de boca Abajo Mientras que Sus Crecidos Pechos Estaban los lados de ella Aun Conectados A La Maquina.

'Realmente Espero que sea El Celo la que la Esta Poniendo Asi' pensaba Furiosamente Axel... Pero Habia Algo que El No tenia en Mente... Con Su Vision Restringida... Su tacto se volvio mas Agudo... Incluso mas De lo que Era Antes...

'Que Diablos estoy Haciendo... Nunca Pense En Pedirle Algo Asi A Axel... Apesar de que Aun no comiensa... Ya Siento sus Efectos...' fueron Los Pensamientos De Patchouli.

"Bueno Co-Comensemos" dijo Patchouli mientras que Una Extraña Y retorcida Sonrisa Se formor en Su Cara.

(Con Sakuya Y Koakuma)

"Aun No entiendo Por que Tienes Tantas Ganas de Vestirte Asi... Ademas Aun no comiensa La Temporada Como para Decir que es Eso" dijo Sakuya Totalmente Seria Con Una Koakuma En Posicion de seisha.

"No lo se, Desde Hace Unos Dias Siento Esa Nesecidad... ademas Desde Hace Dias Siento poco Si El Celo comenso Para Patchouli-sama y para Mi... Realmente He Tenido que Contenerme... Pero Patchouli ahora Esta Rondando la Seccion de Novelas Ero y se Encierra en su Habitación... ¿Sakuya?" Dijo Koakuma para Darse Cuenta que Sakuya Ya No estaba.

(Con Sakuya)

"Donde Estas, donde Estas, Donde Estas, donde donde donde" era Lo que Decia Sakuya Mientras Que volaba por encima De los Libreros, No paraba El Tiempo devido a que El Sonido Le Ayudaria a Encontrarlo mas Rapido.

"Por que Siempre la Habitacion De Patchi cambia De Lugar" dijo Sakuya Mientras Aun buscaba Desesperadamente la Habitacion De Patchouli.

(Con Axel)

Este Apesar de Estar Vendado... No le Impedia Oir... Y con Sus Otros Sentidos Aun mas Mejorados... No podia Evitar sentirse Exitado...

Pues Patchi no habia Sido Muy callada Cada Vez que Axel Liberaba un Nudo... El Escuchar Sus Gemidos, el Sonido De la Leche Siendo Succionada De la Maquina, el Olor A Almiscle en el Aire y las Ligeras Provocaciones De Patchi lo estaban enloqueciendo... Pero no por nada Tenia Su Auto control... Pero Este Ya Estaba Al Maximo... Realmente Se Estaba Preguntando Por que No declino... Sera ¿Por que Le Estaban Pagando?... ¿El Celo Le Comenso A Afectar?... No lo sabia... Pero algo no le Estaba Dejando Irse hasta que terminara Con lo que Patchouli ordeno... Aun cuando sabia que A Este Ritmo Podria Perder El Control.

"Realmente Eres Bueno" Dijo Patchouli mientras Disfrutaba De las Manos Entrenadas De Axel... Pero Paso Algo que Ni Axel Ni Patchouli esperaban... Adivinaran... Las Manos De Kami De Axel tocaron Donde No debia.

"Perdona Patchi... Baje Demasiado De las Costillas" dijo Axel con Vergüenza en Su Voz.

"No esta Bien... De Hecho senti que Salio mas Cuando las Tocaste..." Dijo Patchouli antes de volver a Gemir Por un Nudo desaciendose. "A este Ritmo podria Dejarte Masajearlas"

"Bueno Ya Termine, Me retiro... Por que No puedo Mover mis Pies" Dijo Axel Al ver adonde Hiba A La Situacion Y luego al No poder Moverse.

"Esto no se Acaba hasta que Ahiga Sacado hasta La Ultima Gota De ahi... Asi que Continua" Dijo Patchouli con Una Voz de mando y En Su mano Estaba Un pentagrama de Un Hechizo.

'Mierda' dijo Axel Mientras Seguia Masajeando Apesar de que Ya No encontraba Mas Nudos por lo que Se Desplasaba A Mas Abajo... Hasta que Toco el Trasero de Patchouli.

"Lo siento... Como puedes Ver no estoy Viendo" dijo Axel Antes de Volver a la Espalda Pero Una Mano condujo sus manos Otra vez al Trasero de ella.

"Adelante... Puede que tenga Algo Ahi" Dijo Patchouli... Con Sus pensamientos Totalmente controlados Por sus Instintos primarios.

"Es Realmente Nesesario, Digo... Ya Esa Parte No se Puede Masajear Sin que sea Acoso Sexual" Dijo Axel Intentando Safarse de la Situacion...

"Es Nesesario... Despues que termines Ahi Sigue Por Mis Piernas" Dijo Patchouli.

'Realmente Espero que Remilia Me Page Bien Despues de Esto' penso Axel Mientras Comensaaba a Amasar el Trasero de Patchouli.

"No siento nada Asi que Seguire Con las Piernas" dijo Axel Apenas Unos Segundos Despues.

'Realmente Espero que no le Cuente a Nadie De Esto' Pensl Axel mientras hacia Lo que Podia Con Las piernas De Patchouli... Y por fin termino.

"Listo... Ya Me Desise de Todos Los Nudos" Puedes Liberarme Y decirle a Remilia-san Que Me Page" Dijo Axel Intentando Mover Sus Piernas...

"Recuerdas Que Dije que Esto Terminaria Cuando Estubiera Seca... aun Sale" Dijo Patchouli...

Axel Solo Se Dio Un face plam...

"Ya no queda nada Que Hacer" Dijo Axel con un tono Neutral.

"Si queda Algo... Puedes hacer que salga manualmente" Dijo Patchouli mientras Se Levantaba Y Agarraba Las Manos De Axel.

"Esto Ya Es Cruzar la Linea Patchi, no estoy Dispuesto A Seguir Con esto, Termine Mi trabajo... Ahora Liberame" Dijo Axel Mientras Intentaba Safarse del Hechizo de Patchouli.

"No te Preocupes Por eso... Cuando Comienses No vas A Querer terminar" Dijo Patchouli mientras Intentaba jalar las Manos De Axel hacia Su Pecho.

"¡Que no! ¡Ya esto se paso De la Linea!" dijo Axel Mientras Se Soltaba De las Manos De Patchouli y con Una Sombra Extendida Intento Irse... Pero no Podia.

"Crees que no pense que intentarias Irte... Ademas De Mi magia, Ninguna Otra Se Puede Usar en Esta Habitacion, Ahora... es Momento de que Termines Con lo que empesaste" Dijo Patchouli.

toc toc toc*

"¿Quien Es?" dijo Patchouli con Una Leve Irritacion en su Tono de Voz.

"El FBI Alejate De Axel" Dijo Sakuya Mientras Cortaba La Puerta Al Estilo Wolvering Y Le Lansaba un Cuchillo que Le dio justo en la Frente... Justo a tiempo antes de que Fuera A mas.

Axel Se sintio Liberado y de Una Vez se quito la Venda y salio de La Habitacion Con Sakuya Detras De el.

"Gracias Sakuya... Te devo una" dijo Axel con Gratitud en su voz.

"Eh emmm, Axel... Tu amigo se muestra Demasiado" Dijo Sakuya Mientras Intentaba No mirar El Paquete Marcado De los Pantalones De Axel.

"Lo siento... No se que le paso A Patchi... De pronto se Volvio asi" Dijo Axel Mientras Intentaba Acomodarse El Amigo Fiel.

"Parece que Tanto ella Como Koakuma Entraron en Una Celo Preventivo" Dijo Sakuya mirando Discretamente Como Axel Se Acomodaba los Pantalones.

"De todas Maneras... Gracias" Dijo Axel Mientras Que Comensaba A Caminar Hacia La Sala Principal donde Deseguro estaria Remilia.

"Sabes... Puedo pedirte un Favor" Dijo Sakuya Mientras Intentaba No Mirar a los Pantalones de Axel.

"¿Que?" dijo Axel Para Luego de un Momento A Otro Estubiera En Otra Habitacion.

"Si Podrias quedarte Aqui Conmigo" dijo Sakuya Mientras esta Ya estaba Cambiada A Pijama.

"¡Ya se Hiso De Noche!" dijo Axel Al Ver la Luz de La luna atravez de la Ventana.

"El Tiempo Pasa Volando en esa Biblioteca" Dijo Sakuya Mientras Le Daba Una Pijama a Axel Y le apuntaba El Baño.

"Enserio tengo que Quedarme" Dijo Axel Mientras Ya pensaba en Alejarse De la Mansion SDM rapidamente.

"¡Porfavor Si!, Tambien Remilia-Sama Entro en un Celo Adelantado... Soy La Unica Que No es Afectada Y Realmente Quiero Algo De Ayuda.

Axel por el Otro lado Ya se Estaba Hundiendo en Una Sombra.

"¡Axel!" dijo Sakuya Mientras que Tomaba De La Mano a Axel. "No me Dejjes Aqui Sola".

"Bien... solo espero que Realmente Este Todo Bloquedado" Dijo Axel mientras Se Dirigía al Baño.

Se escucho el Agua Caer... Y Sakuya Decidio Aprovechar Para Ver A Axel como el Dia Que Nacio... Asi que paro el Tiempo y Entro al baño... Solo para encontrarlo Vacio y un Portal de Sombra Cerrandose Lentamente.

"Tal como lo Esperaba" Dijo Sakuya Aunque No podia Evitar sentirse Herida Por eso.

Vuelve a Dejar que El tiempo Avanse con normalidad Y nota Como Axel Sale Del portal Con Una Botella De Champu e Inmediatamente Se Cubre su Amigo fiel Al Ver A Sakuya.

"Que Haces Aqui" Dijo Axel Mientras que Cerraba las Cortinas.

"Pense que Te Fuiste y me Dejarias Sola aqui con Una Dominatrix, una Vaca lechera Y una Loli Vampiro Caliente" Dijo Sakuya mientras Le daba La Espalda A Axel.

"Cada Vez Haces Que No quiera Quedarme Aqui" dijo Axel Mientras Seguia Bañandose.

"Realmente No se Como Remilia-Sama Esta Afectada... Es una Vampiresa no una Youkai" Dijo Sakuya Mientras Sacaba Su Reloj de bolsillo.

"Yo Tampoco quiero Saber Como Es Una Loli Vampiro Caliente asi Que Estoy Reconsiderando Sacarte De la Mansion, Dejar que te Quedes En mayohiga Y Vuelves Mañana" dijo Axel Mientras que Cerraba La Llave Y de Un portal Sacaba Una Toalla.

"No pienso Dejar La Mansion Si Supervisión" dijo Sakuya Mientras De acercaba a la Puerta.

"Bueno... Me quedare a Dormir pero Realmente pienso que es una Mala Idea" dijo Axel Mientras Salia Del Baño Ya Vestido Con Una Pijama Comun Y coniente


	10. 10: Sakuya Izayoi Parte 2

"Gracias por quedarte" Dijo Sakuya Mientras Se Acostaba En La Cama.

"Solo Me Quedare si me Prometes que Sea Lo que Sea Que pase en La Mansion, el Secreto Morira Con Nosotros" Dijo Axel Mientras que de Un Portal Sacaba un futon y lo colocaba En el Suelo.

Sakuya solo Se Volvio A Su Cama Y se Arropo.

"Sabes... De todas Maneras Gracias..." dijo Sakuya con una Ligera Sonrisa.

"No tienes que Agradecerme... Mientras Ellas No entren Dormire Bien, aunque la Verdad Deve Ser Duro Tener que Aguantar Todo esto ¿No?, por eso Remilia me Despidio ¿no?" dijo Axel En su Futon.

"Seee, pero bueno... Queria que Te Quedaras para averiguar porque Tienen Un celo Adelantado... Incluso la Pequeña Flandre no quiere Salir de su Habitacion Por Miedo a Su hermana... Aunque Realmente No entendio por que Remilia-Sama esta Siendo Afectada" dijo Sakuya Mientras Que miraba la ventana.

"Pues si Afecta A Remilia tiene que Ser Otra Cosa, ¿No se les habra colado Algun Incubus en su Mansion?, Viendo Que tienen Una Sucubo como Koakuma Aqui No me Extrañaria que Si Un Incubo se Sintiera Atraido a la Mansion Por ella" Dijo Axel Mientras Miraba La Puerta.

"Una Pregunta... Dijiste FBI cuando Entraste A Rescatarme... De donde Conoces esas Siglas" dijo Axel Al Sorprenderse Que Sakuya Dijera Eso.

"Pues... Decidi leer Unas Novelas En Mi tiempo libre, y hablaban Del FBI cada Vez que hacian una Entrada Asi... Algo asi Como "quien Te Crees el FBI o que" cosas Asi... Asi que Por alguna Razon Quise Decirlo Mientras entraba... ¿Esta mal?" dijo Sakuya mientras se Levantaba Para Mirar a Axel.

"No esta mal... Solo que el FBI es el Buro Federal De Investigación de America, Algo Asi como la Super Policia... Sabes que es un Policia ¿no?.

"No llevo tanto Tiempo em Gensokyo Como para No saber Que Es la Policia" Dijo Sakuya Un poco Indignada.

"Que Año crees que es en el Mundo Exterior" Dijo Axel Con los Ojos Entrecerrados.

"2006 o algo asi"

"2019... Aunque ya deverias Saber que es el FBI, como para que Lo conocieras Por novelas" dijo Axel.

"Es que somos De Europa, y pues nunca Supimos Mucho de America, y casi nunca Saliamos Y ocultabamos La Mansion... Se podria Decir que Tengo una Seria Desinformación al Respecto" dijo Sakuya Mientras Intentaba No mirar a Axel.

"Bueno viendo La Mansion, Las Ropas de Ustedes Y casi todo en General Puedo Darme Cuenta que son De la Epoca Victoriana... ¿Desde cuando Estan En Gensokyo? ¿1900?" Dijo Axel Con Duda.

"Aunque no lo creas creo que Era 1996 cuando Llegamos Aqui" Dijo Sakuya con Una Ligera Sonrisa Al ver la Cara De Axel.

"Entonses ¿Cuantos Años Tienes? Por lo que se eres la Unica Sirvienta Que A Tenido Remilia... Y ella Ya Tiene Como 500 Años... Y aun parece una Niña... Dijo Axel Pero Susurro lo ultimo.

"Emmmmm..." Dijo Sakuya Para Luego arroparse.

"No me dejes con la Duda" dijo Axel Para Ver que Sakuya No estaba Dispuesta A Contestar.

"19" dijo Sakuya Aun En Sus mantas...

"Edad literal no edad Fisica" dijo Axel "no puede ser que solo seas solo un año mayor que yo"

"Es cierto tengo 19" Dijo Sakuya Mientras Salia De sus sabanas. "Ademas Tu tambien Dime Tu Edad Literal".

"18"

"Tu también la Ocultas" Dijo Sakuya Intentando Redireccionar la Atencion.

"actualmente tengo 18 Años Humanos" volvio a decir Axel.

"No hay Manera que Un Youkai Con Solo 18 Años Tenga El Cuerpo de Un Adolecente... Deverias Tener el de un Niño" dijo Sakuyacon Incredulidad.

"Yo era Mitad Humano Mitad Youkai, Creci como humano Hasta Los 14... Ahi Yukari me Trajo a Gensokyo y Me Convirtio en un Youkai Completo, Aunque Aun Sigo creciendo Como Humano... Pero Segun Yukari Deveria Dejar de Crecer Este Año" dijo Axel Mientras Que Sakuya tenia estrellas En los ojos.

"¿Asi que Antes Eras humano? Y Dime Que Tuvo que Pasar Para que Yukari Te Dejara Entrar en Gensokyo, Que Paso Para que Te Convirtiera En Un Youkai Completo" dijo Sakuya de Forma Rapida En Insistente.

"Veras... Cuando Tenia 14 Mis Poderes Se Manifestaron... Yo era Huérfano... Y el Pueblo donde Estaba Era Muy religioso... Me Trataron Como Un Demonio y me Intentaron asesinar... Y lo casi lo Hicieron si No fuera Por Yukari... Ella Salio derrepente De Una De Sus Grietas Se encargo De todos Y me Llevo a Gensokyo... Hace 4 Años Me Trajo Aqui y me Educo para ser Un Buen Youkai... Ya que devido a Mis Heridas y que mi parte Humana Estaba Rechazando Mi parte Youkai Yukari me Tubo que Convertir en un Youkai Completo... Desde entonses He estado En Mayohiga Por 3 Años Aprendiendo Sobre mis Poderes, Oculto de Gensokyo... Y pues... No fue hasta el Año Pasado Que Ran Me Dio permiso De Salir... Y cree Shadow Step... Al Principio fue solo un entrenamiento... Pero Se Convirtio en todo un trabajo para mi... Esa es mi historia" Dijo Axel Mientras Miraba A Sakuya Que Parecia muy concentrada Pensando...

"Bueno... Yo No tengo Permitida Decir nada De lo que Paso Antes de que llegaramos a Gensokyo... Y de hecho muchas Cosas que pasaron Despues que Llegamos..." Dijo Sakuya Con Un Pequeño Sonrojo.

"Descuida No te lo Hiba A Preguntar, se que son Cosas Privadas De Remilia" dijo Axel Mientras Se Volvia A Arropar En Su futon.

'la Conversacion Termino antes de lo que Pense... Pense que Intentaria hacer algo para Saber, Rapido busca Otro tema' penso Sakuya Mientras miraba A Cualquier Lado buscando Algo de Que Hablar.

"Bueno... Sabes... Realmente Me Parese Sorprendente Tu Poder Sobre las Sombras" dijo Sakuya Intentando de que Surga algun Tema.

"Pero no es nada En comparacion a manipular el Espacio-Tiempo" Dijo Axel Aun arropado En Su Futon.

"Vamos... De Hecho Nisiquiera Te he visto lanzar Un Solo Proyectil Danmaku... Me imagino que Nisiquiera Tienes Spell Car-" dijo Sakuya Antes de ser interrumpida por Un Kunai de Sombra Paso Al Lado De Sakuya Y se Clavo en el Techo...

'Creo que Me Meti donde No devia...' dijo Sakuya mientras Se Desanimaba.

"3 Spell Cards... Aunque 2 Funcionan mas Como Bombas, ya Sabes el Movimiento que Limpia La Zona De Proyectiles" dijo Axel Mientras aun estaba Dandole la Espalda A Sakuya.

"Cuales Son" Dijo Sakuya Intentando Animar en Ambiente.

"Son Una Sorpresa... Aun No los He usado En Una Batalla real... Solo en las Practicas Con Ran" dijo Axel Mientras rodaba un Poco para Mirar A Sakuya.

"Bueno... Si quieres puedo Decirte Sobre-" Dijo Sakuya Antes de Ser Interrumpida.

"Ya los Conosco... Recuerdas Mayo-higa... Cuando Enfrentaste a Chen, estube en su Sombra... Tambien En la De Ran... Y en la De Yukari... Queria ver una Batalla Danmaku real" dijo Axel mientras Que Se Daba La Vuelta.

"Oh" dijo Sakuya Al Darse Cuenta que Estaba hablando de cuando Atacaron Su Hogar.

"Tambien estube en el Incidente de la Noche Eterna... En Las Sombras... Vi como Realmente Son Cuando no usan El Danmaku no letal" dijo Axel con ese Tono que Indicaba Que la Conversacion Habia Terminado.

"Pobre Mokou" susurro Axel.

"Bueno... Realmente No tengo Una Excusa Para Eso" Dijo Sakuya Desanimada Totalmemte De Seguir la Conversacion.

"Estubiste en Cada Incidente Después" dijo Sakuya Dando Un Ultimo intento

"En el Incidente del Infierno subterranio, ese Fue El Ultimo donde yukari Me Pidio Participar... Desde Entonses No he Participado En Ninguno... Mas que nada Por que estaba En Mayohiga entrenando o en el Mundo Exterior aprendiendo" Dijo Axel Pero Ya Se le Notaba Cansado.

"Bueno... Buenas Noches" dijo Sakuya Mientras Se Arropaba... 'Realmente No devi meterme con las Spell Cards... Lo elogie para Luego Tirarlo al Piso... Me Imagino que Penso que era Un elogio Falso...' fueron los Pensamientos de Sakuya Mientras Cerraba Los Ojos...

Al Dia Siguiente.

"Bueno Como Comensamos" dijo Axel ya Vistido para la Ocasión.

"... No crees que es un Poco Excesivo" Dijo Sakuya Con Su Traje De Maid Puesto.

"¿Que?" dijo Axel.

"Solo Son Patchi, koakuma y Remilia-Sama En Celo Adelantado, No un Apocalipsis Zombie" dijo Sakuya Al Ver El Traje De Axel.

Este Llevaba Un Traje De Operaciones Especiales, Con Mascara de Gas y Casco, un Sub-Fusil MP5, una Pistola Five-Seven, una Desert Eagle y Una Escopeta de Corredera las 2 Armas Largas En Su Espalda Y las Pistolas En Sus Fundas En la Cadera (Traje De Hunk RE 2 Remake).

"Pues Digamos Que Una Es Una Sucubo, Otra Una Maga Experimentada y la Ultima Una Vampiresa Que Controla El Destino" dijo Axel Mientras Se Colocaba El Casco.

"Ya Enserio... Deja Eso..." dijo Sakuya Con Una Gota De Sudor en la Nuca.

(15 minutos Mas Tarde)

"Listo" dijo Axel Mientras Salia Del Baño Con Su atuendo Comun. "Aburrida" .

"Hey... Solo me Preocupo por la Seguridad De las Personas De Este Lugar" dijo Sakuya indignada.

"Eran Balas De danmaku... Ademas Que Siento que esto no acabara bien para mi de todas Formas" dijo Axel Mientras Se Colocaba Detras De la Puerta Y esperaba a Que Sakuya la Abriera.

"Puedes... No importa" Dijo Sakuya Para Sacar Una Juego de llaves Increiblemente Grande Y Sacar Una y con esa Abrir la Puerta.

Mientras Sakuya Y Axel Investigaban Que Habia Mal En La Mansion... En General Nada Malo Paso... Mientras No entren en la Biblioteca Y la Sala Principal no tendrian Problemas... Conversaron Y Buscaron Sea lo que Sea que Ocasionará quelos Residentes Youkai Estubieran En Un Celo Adelantando... Curiosamente No habia Ningun hada Sirvienta... Y Remilia no habia llamado A Sakuya en Ningun Momento.

Incluso Visitaron A Flandre en el Sotano De la Casa.

Ella estaba Realmente Alegre De que Su Battle Butler la Visitara... Pero Le Dijo que estaban Buscando Lo que Sea que Hacia Que Su Hermana Estubiera Asi... Por lo que Fandre entendio y los Dejo irse.

Cuando Buscaron en Toda la Mansion Decidieron entrar en la Biblioteca.

Cuando Entraron No habia Nada Fuera De lo Comun... Exepto un olor a Almiscle Muy Fuerte...

Axel Saco Su Desert Eagle.

Sakuya Solo miro a Axel Con ojos Entrecerrados.

Y de pronto un Koakuma segada Con Su Traje De Sadomasoquismo se Lanzo Hacia Ellos...

Axel Solo hiso un Disparo Que para Sakuya Fue Sorprendente que no Disparon una Bala... Si no que Un proyectil De Danmaku como los De Reisen...

La Bala Le Dio A Koakuma En La Frente y koakuma Callo al piso Totalmente Noqueada.

"Esas Estan Modificadas... Realmente No los Cargadores No tienen balas... Se podria Decir que Son Como Baterias Magicas... Tengo mucha Mas Precision Con ellas Que Simplemente Generarlos en el Aire... Ademas que es mas rapido... Y siempre quise hacer algo asi" dijo Axel Mientras Intentaba Ni mirar A Koakuma.

"Bueno... Veamos que Hay En La Biblioteca Que Pueda Afectarlas Asi" dijo Sakuya mientras Sacaba un Cuchillo... Axel Fue Mas Rapido Que ella En Reaccionar Pero si Aparecia Patchouli ella Se Encargaria.

Mirando La Biblioteca, Buscaron Cualquier cosa Fuera De lugar Y magica... Dehecho No se encontraron Con Patchouli en Todo el Trayecto... Pero Realmente Parecia Que Hubiera Nada Que Adelantara el Celo en La Mansión Scarlet Devil.

"Buscamos En Todos los Sitios... No hay nada Magico Ni Un Incubo En Este Lugar" Dijo Axel Mientras Sacaba Un Libro Que Le intereso de La Estanteria.

"Entonses que Puede Ser" Dijo Sakuya.

"¿No Seran tus Poderes?" dijo Axel mientras Miraba A Sakuya

"Como Pueden Ser mis poderes Capas De Causar un Celo Adelantado" Dijo Sakuya Un poco Indignada.

"Piensalo... Solo el SDM esta Afectado... Meiling esta Afuera No parece Ser Afectada, Y todo el Mundo Sabe Que Alteraste las dimensiones De la Mansion Para Hacerla Mas Grande Por Dentro... Solo piensalo... Quisas, Solo Quisas Tambien Alteraste Un Poco el Tiempo... Aqui Dentro Ya Estan En Temporada De Celo mientras Que Afuera No esta La Temporada" dijo Axel mientras Comensaba A Leer el Libro.

"Puede que sea Cierto" Dijo Sakuya.

"Solo Conosco una Manera de Saber Como Comprobarlo... Busquemos A Patchi y Saquemosla Del SDM para Ver Si Se Detiene su Lactancia" Dijo Axel Antes de Sonrrojarse Por lo que Dijo.


	11. 11: Sakuya Izayoi Parte 3

"Ahi esta Patchi" Dijo Axel Desde Encima De Un Librero.

"Bueno que Podemos Hacer Para que Salga... Apenas Te Vea te va a atrapar" Dijo Sakuya Intentando Pensar en un plan.

"Bueno... Al menos es Bueno Saber que esta Mejorando Su Estado Fisico" Dijo Axel Mientras Miraba A Patchouli leyendo Un Libro sentada Al Lado De Una Mesa en uno de los Pasillos De la Biblioteca.

"Se puede Decir que Asi Es... Desde que la Llevaste a fuerza hasta el Hospital De Eirin Y Cuidaste de Su Rutina Fisica Mientras Eras El battle Butler de Aqui Sin duda Mejoro bastante... Aunque Ahora Que No estas La Ha Descuidado" dijo Sakuya "aunque Si A Tomado Sus Pastillas, Por lo que Su Asma no es tan Frecuente y Su apariencia A Mejorado"

"Si me Disculpas" Dijo Axel Que Salto Desde el Lugar Donde Estaban y estaba Vestido con su Traje De Mayordomo.

"Aveces pienso Que Axel Tambien para el Tiempo para cambiarse de ropa Tan Rapido" Dijo Sakuya Mientras Tambien Saltaba.

Axel Saca Un Megafono Y Dice.

"¡Muy Bien Comiensa La Ronda De Ejercicios Y espero Que No la ahigas Descuidado Señorita Patchouli!" Dijo Axel Atravez del Megafono.

Patchouli Mando a Volar al Libro Del Susto e Inmediatamente Se levanto Y se Paro En saludo Militar.

'Se que Deve De estar molesto por lo de ayer... Pero No crei que Regresara La Rutina De Ejercicios por eso' Dijo Patchouli totalmente Nerviosa.

"¡Un pajarito me dijo Por Ahi Que Cierta maga No siguio su rutina De Ejercicios Apesar de que Era Para su Salud!" dijo Axel Con Voz de Comando Militar. 'Me Sorprende el Cambio De Personalidad De Patchi... Antes Era Atrevida y Desvergonzada... Por que Ahora Se Esta Comportando Normalmente'

"No lo he Hecho Señor" Dijo Patchouli totalmente Seria.

"Entonses Por que Te vez Mas Palida" Dijo Axel Aun con Su Megafono.

"Por que los He hecho en La Biblioteca Señor", 'bueno Ya Me Lo tenia que Esperar... Como Fui Tan Tonta Como Para Dejarme Llevar' Fue Lo que Dijo y Luego penso Patchouli.

"Pues Tendremos que Hacer Rutinas En el Exterior" Dijo Axel Aun Hablando Desde Su Megafono "Media Vuelta, Uno-dos-uno-dos-uno-dos"

"No entendi para Nada Este Cambio De Ambiente Tan Bizarro" Fue Lo que Dijo Sakuya Mientras Veia Como Patchouli hacia Lo que Axel Le Ordenaba... Tal como eran La Hora De ejercicios que Axel Organizaba Cuando era el Battle Butler del SDM.

Rapidamente Tanto tambien Flandre Se les Unio y comensaron A Salir.

(Unas Horas Mas Tarde)

Sakuya No sabia que Pensar... Tal como Axel Penso... Apenas Axel Saco Apunta De Ordenes De Comando A Patchouli Todo parecia Esta Bien...

Comenso La Hora De Ejercicios Y por Su Puesto Fandre que tambien Es Una Vampiresa se quedo en la Entrada Techada Ha Hacer los Ejercicios pues para ella Era Un Juego y como estaba Bastante Aburrida...

Al final despues De Los Ejercicios y que Patchi estubiera Tan cansada Decidieron hacer las Pruebas... Y pues... Hasta La Misma Patchouli se sorprendio al No Sentir el Calor O esos Pensamientos Eroticos... Incluso Cuando Vio a Axel Sin camisa... No Sabian Si Fue La Hora De Ejercicios O que Estaba Afuera Asi que Tambien Sacaron A Koakuma y esta Dijo Que ahora Sentia Verguenza Por Usar algo Asi...

Basicamente Axel Tenia Razon... El Celo Adelantado era Provocado Por los Cambios de las Dimensiones De la Mansion.

Cuando Sakuya Entro En la Sala Principal De Remilia Esta Se Encontraba Bien... Viendo el Exterior.

"Te Divertiste Sakuya" Dijo Remilia Mientras Miraba Como ya Anochecia Y como todo el SDM estaba Afuera... Por Supuesto Con Axel Con Un Paraguas Protegiendo A Flandre de los Pocos Rayos Del Sol que habian.

"Gracias Remilia-Sama" dijo Sakuya Mientras Desaparecia De Un momento a Otro para Luego estar juntl con el Resto.

"Mira que Hacer Estas Cosas Es Divertido... Y solo tenia Que Fingir si Axel decidiera Entrar en la Habitacion, Pero Te Lo merecias Sakuya... Has Sido mi Criada Por Mucho tiempo... Es momento que Seas Feliz... Pero No creo que Crear Situaciones Sea El metodo correcto" Dijo Remilia mientras se aparto de la Ventana.

(En el Exterior)

"Yo... Lo siento Axel... Por lo que Paso Ayer..." Dijo Patchouli mientras Mirada Decaida.

"No te Preocupes... Es El celo haciendo Estragos... No quiero Imaginarme como Voy a Ser Yo cuando cuando comiense La Temporada... Aunque por ahora No soy Afectado.

"Bueno... Aun... No... Tienes... Una... Compa... ñera... Estaria... Dispuesta... A Ser la Tuya" dijo Patchouli en Un tono Bajo... Pero por Su puesto Al Prestarle mas Atencion a Flandre y las payasadas De Koakuma Este no la Escucho... Pero Sakuya Si.

Patchi Sintio Un Aura De Matar dirigida a Ella Y vio a Sakuya girando uno de sus Cuchillos en su Mano.

Pero pronto Axel Se acerco a Sakuya y La also Al Estilo Princesa Para Continuar Con esta Hora Divertida que Salio de la Nada.

'No recordaba que tan Atemorisante era ella' penso Patchouli mientras Miraba Como pasaba Todo.

"Te Sientes excluida no Patchi" Dijo Meiling Mientras se acercaba A Patchouli.

"Bueno Es Momento que Ataques Con Todo" Dijo Meiling mientras Empujaba A Patchouli hacia Axel.

"Tambien Quieres" Dijo Axel Mientras que Soltaba A Flandre Y Agaraba a Ella Al estilo Princesa.

'Realmente el No tiene ni Idea De lo que Hacen sus Acciones... Pero las Tomare por Sus Intenciones...' Penso Patchouli mientras Comensaba a Reirse... Tenia Que Contribuir a Esta Extrana Hora Feliz de alguna Manera.

(Tiempo Despues)

'Aun Sigo pensando Como El Youkai Llamado Axel Causa Estragos en mi mente, se ha Insertado en Mi vida Mientras que Nadie Lo pidio... Pero Al mismo tiempo agradesco Su Intervención... Cosas Como Mi Asma Y mi Estado Fisico an Mejorado Enormemente desde que Aparecio En mi Vida...

Sin Duda Es Uno De Esos Youkais que Solo Traen Cosas Buenas A Las Vidas de los Demas... Aunque esten Disfrazadas de Cosas Malas... Puede que Sea Un Poco Terco Pero sabe cuando Cerlo... Sin Duda Su Megafono y su Voz de Comando Son cosas Que Me Causan Miedo... Pues significan La Hora De Ejercicios y aunque los primeros dias no fui cooperativa... Sin duda Axel Sabe Como Convencer Y castigar... Al Final Los hice Obligada Pero Vi los Cambios A medida que pasaban Los Dias... Y junto con las Medicinas De Eirin se Sentia Mas Viva... Aun me Gusta Leer y era Algo que Hacia Muy a menudo... Pero Sin Duda la Hora de Ejercicios De Axel fue Algo que aunque al Principio fue Algo tortuoso ahora una actividad muy estimulante...

Que Casi siempre Terminaba en Conversaciones Alegres, no dudo De que el Youkai Axel es sin duda uno de los Especimen de Youkai mas mas Raros Existentes...

Pero Viviendo de la Familia Yakumo No me Sorprende...

Es un Youkai que Penetra en Tu vida Y la Hace Mejor de Una u otra Forma... Fin del Capitulo' fue Lo que se podia Leer En un libro en la Mesa De Cafe De Patchouli... En la Distancia se podia Ver Como Patchouli estaba Dormida con Una Sonrisa en su rostro un Un pequeño Sonrojo en su Cara.

(Con Sakuya).

'Sin Duda Axel Es De los pocos Amigos que Tengo, es un Youkai Amable Que Capto mi atencion Desde el Primer Dia Que lo conoci... Sin Duda es una Personalidad Muy destacable de Gensokyo, Y puedo ver que Es querido por Muchas... Realmente No las Culpo... Tambien yo lo miro con esos ojos, realmente Despues de conocerlo e Integrarse en SDM las Cosas Cambiaron mucho... Y para bien... Aunque Su Ausencia Ahora Se note demasiado el que nos visite A la misma hora todos los Dias para Iniciar la Hora de Ejercicios de Patchi, Hace que todos en SDM vuelvan a Ser mas Activos De lo que son... Incluso Remilia-Sama Se Anima A Participar En Esas Sesiones... Y aunque A Capturado Mi corazon... Se que es demandado... Por lo que si quiero Tenerlo tendre que Esforsarme lo maximo posible... Fin Del Capitulo' Era lo que se Podia Leer en Un cuaderno en la Comoda de la Habitacion de Sakuya... Al Lado de ella Sakuya Se encotraba Durmiendo con Una Sonrisa en su cara.

(Con Axel)

'Scarlet Devil Mansion sin duda es un Buen Lugar... Las personas Son Agradables, La Vista Es Buena, Y las Hadas Aunque Inútiles tampoco molestan... Una Mansion de Aspecto Victoriano Con Personalidades que Recordaras Bien, Una Vampiresa que Controla el Destino, Una Portera Youkai Incompetente, hadas Maids inutiles, una Maga experimentada, Una Sucubo Y una Jefa De Sirvientas Dura De Pelar capas de parar el Tiempo, sin mensionar A la pequeña pero Peligrosa Hermana Menor zde Remilia, Flandre... Aunque sea Una Niña Tierna Tiene un Concepto muy Retorcido de jugar... Si eres humano Posiblemente terminaras Muerto por uno de sus juegos... Pero ademas De la Loli Homicida Todos Los Demas No son agresivos a menos que los Provoques... Bueno Todo el mundo es asi... Asi que se podria Decir Que es normal... Sin duda una familia Que se Proteje y Diria que soy Parte de la Familia ya que trabaje ahi... Pero eso seria para otro dia... Fin del Capitulo' Era Lo que Acababa de escribir Axel en Una Libreta.

'No se por que Deveria Apuntar mi Opinion Sobre todos los Lugares de Gensokyo... Pero sin duda me Siento mucho mejor Despues de escribirlo...' penso Axel mientras Cerraba El cuaderno.

"¡Axel! ¡Hora de comer!" Dijo Uan Voz Femenina Fuera Del cuarto.

"Ya voy, Ran-Onee-chan" Dijo Axel mientras Se Escuchaba como un plato se caia junto con los Quijidos de Dolor de Ran "¿Estas Bien Ran-onee-chan?".

**_FIN_**

**Realmemte esta es la primera vez que pongo notas en los capitulos... pero bueno Lamento no haber Actualizado la semana pasada pero aqui tienen un Doble Capitulo para Compensar...**

**se que el final a toda esta situacion fue algo Anti-Climatico, pero solo era Sakuya intentando Crear una situacion que la beneficie, asi que no hay nada de fondo...**

**bueno no tengo nada mas que decir...**

**adios**


	12. 12:Alice Margatroid Parte 2

**Bueno que puedo decir...**

**P****ues que he estado un poco decepcionado que esta historia no tubiera la Misma recepcion que tubieron las demas...**

**C****laro son 2 fandoms diferentes asi que lo entiendo...**

**P****ero si esto sigue asi este Fic se quedara en el Capitulo 14...**

**El Domingo Saldra el Capitulo 13 Y sera mas largo que los demas Capitulos...**

**S****olo espero que con ese Capitulo Si lleguen Reviews...**

**Ya saben...**

**L****o que motiva a todo escritor a seguir escribiendo...**

**Esta Historia no tiene muchas Reviews asi que no me estan dando Animos de Seguir escribiendola...**

**Aunque Axel, Mi OC seguira siendo usado en otros proyectos...**

**Pero bueno espero Que en el Capitulo 13 llueven Reviews...**

**¿Es mucho pedir eso?...**

**C****laro para alguien que A dejando sus demas historias lo entiendo...**

**Pero igual quiero mis reviews...**

**Quiero saber que no estoy escribiendo esto por nada...**

**Este Capitulo es corto...**

**Es mas que nada una introduccion al Capitulo 13...**

**N****os vemos****...**

Capitulo 12:

Alice Margatroid Parte 2.

"Jajajajajajajajaja muy bueno Alice, Cada Vez Mejoras En Tu Actuacion De Voces" Dijo Axel Mientras Miraba Un Pequeño Show De Titeres Muñecas Hecho Por Alice.

"Gracias" Dijo Alice Mientras que la Muñeca Alice Volaba Para Darle Un Abrazo A Axel, este Ee Incomodo Un Poco Mientras que Alice "jalo" a Su Version Muñeca Junto Con el Resto... "Lo siento... Pense que Era Una Buena Forma Para Animar el Ambiente" Dijo Alice Con Algo De Vergüenza.

"Ya Alice... Olvida Eso... Fue incomodo... Pero es solo el Celo Haciendo Estragos En Tu mente, no te culpes por algo que no puedes Controlar" Dijo Axel Mientras Intentaba Consolar A Alice...

Axel Usando Un Sarcillo de Sombra delgado Envuelve Las Extremidades De Su Version Muñeca Y como Si fuera Un Titere Lo ba Moviendo hacia El Escenario...

"Me Pediste Ayuda Para Mejorar Tu Show de Marionetas Para el Festival... Que tal Si Provamos Tu Inprovisacion...una Historia Usando A Mini-Axel y a Mini-Alice" Dijo Axel Con Una Sonrisa Intentando Reconfortar A Alice...

Ella Por encambio Se sonrojo por la Implicacion... Ella nunca Usaba esas Muñecas Pues Manejar lo que son Para ti representaciones de Seres queridos...

A "Mini-Alice" si podia Contrarla A su Gusto... Esta Una representacion de Si Misma... Pero a Mini-Axel y a Mini-Marisa... Para Alice era Impensable El controlar esas Muñecas

"No creo que sea correcto" dijo Alice intentando Por todos los Motivos no controlar esa muñeca.

"Por qu-... Oh... Lo siento" dijo Axel al Dar cuenta El Por que no quería controlar esa muñeca.

Las Cosas Se Pusieron Otra Vez Incómodas.

'Vamos Axel, tienes que destruir esta incomodidad' penso Axel intentandose dar apoyo a si mismo.

'Es obio que Axel intenta animarme, pero cada vez que lo intenta no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada...' penso Alice Mientras todo esto pasaba.

"Ya se, ¿por que no te ayudo con el teatro?" dijo Axel.

"¿Que?" dijo Alice al Escuchar su Propuesta.

"Tambien puedo controlar muñecos usando sarcillos de sombra finos como hilo... Puedo hacer a algun personaje" dijo Axel Mientras comensaba a controlar a Mini-Axel.

"No es nesesario, puedo controlar muchas Al Mismo tienpo" dijo Alice mientras montones de Muñecas Vuelan detras De ella Y comensan A Hacer distintos Movimiebtos Con la Gracia de Un ser vivo.

"Claro... Despues de todo todo en esta casa funciona gracias a las muñecas que ti controlas... Realmente parecen que esten vivas" dijo Axel Mientras Miraba Como Hourai una de las Muñecas Favoritas de Alice Estaba moviendose como si Estubiera Tocando un Violin.

Rapidamente todas La Muñecas Se Fueron A Sus Respectivos lugares... Para la acorstenacion de Axel Hourai Se Colgo Del Cuello en Una Soga Haciendo Parecer Que Esta Muñeca Se Ahorca.u

"Alice tu sentido del humor es un poco... Negro" dijo Axel Mientras Apuntaba A Hourai Colgada.

"Oh, es solo Hourai... Acostumbra A colgarse De Esa Forma... No tengo idea del Porque.

Para Mas Cornsternacion de Axel Hourai Comiensa A columpiarse Aun Colgada.

Inmediatamente Axel mira a Alice con cara de WTF.

"Como te dije... Acostumbra a colgarse" dijo Alice Como si fuera algo de todos los dias.

"Alice... Tu controlas a Hourai" dijo Axel con un tono serio.

"Supongo que nunca Te lo explique, Hourai y Shangai Son Mis 2 Muñecas Favoritas... Ademas de Ser mis Mejores Intentos de una Muñeca autonoma, dependen de mi para sustentarles lo que nesecitan para Mantenerse vivas... Asi que Controlarlas No puedo... Aunque si darle Ordenes... Todas Las Demas Si Las Tengo que Controlar Yo..." Dijo Alice Mientras Que Sentia Como Su Orgullo Subia enormemente... Pero luego un Tremendo silencio la incomodo. Cuando miro a Axel Este Se encontraba con una Cara de Espanto.

"¿¡Que pasa!?" pregunto Inmediatamente A Axel.

"Nada... no es que yo piense que usas Algo asi como el alma de otra persona o fragmentos de la tuya para hacerlas" dijo Axel como Si Fuera Un tema Delicado.

Alice sintio como si Un golpe en pecho que la Dejo Sin Aire ademas Que Por un Momento Vio El mundo con colores invertidos.

"Estas Bien Alice" dijo Axel Al Ver como Alice Se quedaba Inmovil y se sostenia el pecho.

"No es nada... Y creeme que No haria Algo asi..." 'justo cuando Pense que habia sacado un tema para evitar esto volvemos a la admosfera incomoda, Shangai, Hourai Hagan algo se los Suplico' penso Alice Mientras Que intentaba Volver a Ver A Axel.

"Bueno... Asi que Hourai y Shangai tienen Una Conciencia Propia Pero para Manternerse con Vida Nesecitan estar conectadas A Tu magia" dijo Axel intentando entender lo que le Dijo Alice.

"Si"

Justo en ese momento Shangai Sale de detras Del escenario Y va Hasta Mini-Axel Para Tomarlo en Sus manos Y darselo a Alice.

"¿Que Quieres Que Haga Shangai?" dijo Alice Mientras agarraba A Mini-Axel "¡quieres que controle a Mini-Axel!, ¡pero que dices!" grito Alice Mientras Lanzaba A Mini-Axel hacia Axel.

'Eso no ayuda Shangai'

"Me Pregunto Por que Shangai Queria Que Controlases a Mini-yo" dijo Axel Mientras que Con Mini Sarcillos De Sombra Volvia a "poseer" a Mini-Axel...

Mini-Axel Ahora Estaba Haciendo movimientos como pelear con el Aire, Axel Sin Duda Estaba Muy concentrado En que los Movimientos De Mini-Axel Sean Lo mas Humano Posible.

"Enserio para Mi es Dificil que Mini-yo se mueva como un humano pero tu puedes controlar miles, hacerlas Parecer humanas Y aun asi no concentrarte en ello... Sin duda Me sorprendes Bastante Alice" Dijo Axel Para Luego Ver algo que Nunca Espero... Alice Estaba Sonrrojada mientras Estaba Intentado Mirar a Otro lado.

"Supongo que No estas Acostumbrada A Que Te Elogien" Dijo Axel Con Un Tono Divertido En Su Voz.

De pronto Shangai Vuela Hasta Mini-Axel Y este se Pone En posicion de Batalla... Mientras que muchos mini-sarcillos de sombra se mueven alrrededor de Mini-Axel para Hacer Referencia al Original... Pero antes de hacer Algo Shangai Besa A Mini-Axel Y luego Se Va Volando de regreso a la Parte posterior del escenario... Tanto Axel Como Alice estaban Sonrojados...

'Shangai... Que demonios, hiciste el Momento mucho mas Incomodo,

'Muy bien... Recuerda si Shangai Como Hourai Son Muñecas Con Conciencia Propia Pueden Entrar en la Categoria De Youkai... Y como Mini-yo es el Unico Muñeco con Apariencia Masculina Es Algo Normal' pensaba Axel Intentando Convencerse de que era eso lo que pasaba apesar de que no tenia nada De Sentido.

"Bueno sera Mejor que Dejemos esto de Los Muñecos por un Rato, Quieres Salir a fuera Un Rato, Quisar Ir al Mist lake?" dijo Axel para intentar no pensar en lo sucedido.

"Que tal si vamos a el santuario a preparar el escenario" dijo Alice intentando seguir con el tema.

"Me parece bien" dijo Axel mientras se levantaba.


	13. Festival del Templo Hakurei

**Capitulo 13:**

**Festival del Templo Hakurei**

Axel aparecio en la entrada del templo y seguido de el tambien aparecio Alice.

Ambos puediron notar como los alrededores del templo comensaban a ser construidos los diversos puestos del festival.

"Bueno, Reimu se tomo enserio el Festival" dijo Axel Mientras Tiraba un par de monedas Dentro de la caja de donaciones.

De pronto la puerta del Templo se Abre y Reimu Sale Corriendo a Abrir la Caja De Donaciones y sacar las Monedas Que Axel dejo caer.

Tanto a Axel como a Alice le Salio una gota de sudor al ver eso.

"Hola Reimu" dijo Axel mientras Levantaba la Mano.

"Oh eres tu, como estas Axel" dijo Reimu mientras saludaba De mala gana.

De pronto una muñeca volo justo entre Axel y Reimu.

"¿Shangai?" Dijo Reimu con duda del por que esa muñeca estaria aqui... Y luego vio a Alice.

"Hola Reimu un tiempo sin vernos" dijo Alice mientras saludaba con una mano.

"Ah claro tu tambien estas aqui... Si quieres saber donde esta el lugar de tu puesto, puedes escojer cualquiera que no este disponible" dijo Reimu mientras Volvia a Entrar en el templo y Cerraba la puerta.

Tanto Axel como Alice entrecerraron los ojos por ese comportamiento de la Miko del Santuario.

"Ya veo por que casi no le donan" dijo Axel mientras Comensaba a caminar hacia un lugar vacio.

"Este Lugar esta Bien para el Escenario" dijo Alice Mientras Axel extendia Su Sombra Y aparecia el Escenario del Teatro de Marionetas De Alice.

"Gracias" dijo Alice Mientras comensaba a Alistarse para Cuandi comensara el Festival.

"No es nada, ire por ahi a mirar otros Puestos" Dijo Axel mientras Se Iba y dejaba a Alice sola.

'Queria que se quedara mas tiempo' fueron los Pensamientos de Alice.

Mientras Tanto con Axel.

"Veamos, ¿No es La Señorita Keine?" dijo Axel Mientra Veia como Keine, Mokou y un grupo de hombres humanos construian el un puesto.

"Como estas Keine" Dijo Axel mientras alzaba la mano para saludar y se acercaba al puesto en construcción.

"Oh, hola Axel, que haces tan temprano en el festival, no me digas que tambien tienes un puesto" dijo Keine apenas Lo vio.

"No, no tengo uno, solo vine aqui para dejar el puesto de Alice y decidi mirar el resto de puestos" dijo Axel mientras que con una mano de sombra evitaba que uno de los hombres se tropezara.

"Oh, bueno... ¿quieres saber de que trata nuestro puesto?" Dijo Keine con Unas Estrellitas en los ojos.

"Claro, ¿de que trata?" dijo Axel mientras Miraba como Mokou escribia Algo en un papel.

"Moukoi Hace Sellos Ignifugos" dijo Keine mientras tambien niraba a Mokou.

"¿Y tu?" dijo Axel Mientras Comensaba a Sacar Algo De Su Capa.

"Diferentes tipos de amuletos" dijo Keine mientras sacaba el amuleto del amor.

"Bien por ti, pero bueno, ten" dijo Axel para luego darle una tarjeta.

"Sigue las indicaciones de la tarjeta" dijo Axel mientras empezaba a irse.

"¿Para que?" dijo Keine pero sin moverse del lugar.

"Una sorpresa" dijo Axel mientras que con una mano de sombra evita que el mismo tipo que casi tropiesa volviera a tropesarse con la misma raiz de arbol.

"Una sorpresa ¿eh?" dijo Mokou con un tono de burla mientras hacia mas sellos Ignifugos.

"¿Que podria ser?" dijo Keine al leer la tarjeta.

Mientras Axel caminaba por los puestos en construcción vio 3 puestos con conejos trabajando en ellos, uno decia, abraza al Conejo, el otro decia puesto de mochi, Axel al leer esa parte solo entrecerro los ojos y una gota de sudor paso por si nuca, el ultimo puesto era un puesto medico.

"No son... ¿Eirin y Reisen?..." 'Reisen se quito su Camisa negra, tengo que admitirlo se ve bien asi' dijo y luego penso Axel mientras Se Dirigía hacia los 3 Puestos.

"Hola" dijo Axel al llegar a puesto de revision medica.

"¡Axel!" dijo Reisen sobresaltada.

'¿La sorprendi?, ella no es de las que se sorprenden con facilidad' penso Axel mientras alzaba una ceja

Reisen rapidamente agarra la mano de Axel y se alejan un poco.

"No ve vengas por la espalda tan derrepente" dijo Reisen mientras parecia intentar Tranquilizarse.

'Se ve demasiado Agitada por solo decirle hola en su espalda' penso Axel Mientras Veia como Reisen intentaba Calmarse.

"Bueno, como les va en los puestos" dijo Axel intentado poner un tema en la mesa.

"Bien, tenemos 3 puestos, el puesto medico, el de Tewi y una tienda de-" dijo Reisen que aun estaba agitada pero fue interrumpida por Axel.

"Mochi" dijo Axel con los ojos Entrecerrados y con tono serio.

"¿Que?" dijo Reisen al ver la Expresion de Axel al decir el ultimo puesto.

"Bueno para gustos colores" dijo Axel mientras notaba que Reisen aun parecia agitada y ahora tenia las mejillas rojas.

"Reisen por que vienes aqui con fiebre" dijo Axel mientras ponia su mano en la frente de Reisen "guau realmente estas caliente, Eirin deveria revisarte"

La Cara De Reisen Ya habia llegado a un tono Rojizo que preocupo mas a Axel.

"Por que no lo haces tu" dijo Reisen con una Voz seductora.

"¿Perdon?" dijo Axel.

"Digo que- Uuuuhhhh" dijo Reisen antes de gemir de dolor devido a que Se le Estrello en la Cabeza un matamoscas... De Metal que la dejo con la cara en el Suelo.

"Con que ahi estabas, sabes que no puedes dejar tu puesto, si me Disculpas Axel, Udonge tiene Cosas que hacer" dijo Eirin con un tono Serio mientras Arrastraba a Reisen por un pie.

"Eirin-san, Reisen no esta en condiciones de trabajar, tiene fiebre y muy alta" dijo Axel mientras Seguia a Eirin.

"Udonge no tiene fiebre, solo es un efecto secundario de una droga que ella misma acepto en probar" dijo Eirin mientras que Reisen Alzaba un Brazo para que el matamoscas de metal le pegara y lo bajara.

"Ambos sabemos que le pone medicamentos a las comidas y bebidas de Reisen mientras ella no ve" dijo Axel Con tono serio y ojos entrecerrados.

"Yo no seria capas de hacerle eso a Udonge, solo son calumnias" dijo Eirin mientras que Todos los Conejos dejaron de trabajar miraron a Eirin con Los ojos Entrecerrados. "¿Que?".

"No cree que deveria ser mas considerada con Reisen, Solo la Castiga Cada Vez que hace algo malo y cuando hace las cosas bien ni siquiera la Elogia" dijo Axel Mientras Veia Como Eirin Ponia a Reisen Sobre una Silla como de una Muñeca de trapo se tratase.

"Tiene que entender que esa Accion que hiso esta mal" dijo Eirin mientras Se Sentaba en otra Silla.

"Cuando ese Error ni siquiera fue su culpa si no que fue culpa de una Broma de Tewi o de un efecto segundario de sus dorgas experimentales" dijo Axel mientras Alzaba una Ceja.

"Reisen tiene que trabajar asi que porfavor si puedes ser tan amabl-" dijo Eirin Antes de Ser interrumpida.

"De irme, por que estoy estorbando, claro me voy" dijo Axel con un tono enfadado mientras salia del puesto de revision medica.

"Ya se fue Udonge" dijo Eirin mientras Se tapaba la cara con una mano "Te he dicho que no te acercaras a el con los efectos segundarios de la pastilla, ahora Axel me odia por sacarte de esa situacion"

"Lo siento... pero esto no ubiera pasado si usted no ubiera puesto esa pastilla en mi bebida en primer lugar" dijo Reisen mientras Miraba a Eirin con una cara Burlona.

"Tuche" dijo Eirin mientras escribia algo en un papel

"¿He?" dijo Reisen mientras que Miraba que en sus bolsillos habia una tarjeta con el nombre de Axel en ella.

"Por que quiere que valla ahi" dijo Reisen despues de leerla

Axel Enojado por el Comportamiento de Eirin hacia Reisen decidio irse del Festival hasta que Estubiera Listo... Se hundio en una Sombra Y decido salir en un lugar Aleatorio... Y justo salio en el Santuario Moriya.

Justamente el la Sombra de Sanae...

"Hola Axel, se puede saber que haces debajo de mi falda" dijo Sanae con una sonrisa pero su tono de voz prometia dolor.

"Estaba enojado con Eirin haci que me fui de ahi con una sombra al azar, no esperaba salir en la tuya" dijo Axel mientras Salia de la sombra de Sanae "me disculpo por eso".

"Bueno mientras lo entiendas" dijo Sanae mietras que su escoba Crujia de la Fuerza con la que la estaba apretando.

"Bueno ya que estoy aqui por que no charlamos un rato, no tengo nada que hacer mientras espero" dijo Axel intentando calmar a La furiosa Sanae "ya te dije que lo siento"

De pronto Sanae simplemente Solto la respiracion que estaba sosteniendo y toda esa furia de antes se calmaba.

"No eres tu el que me ponia furiosa... Solo me recordaste una "travesura" de Suwako-Sama" dijo Sanae mientras se sentaba en el piso del templo.

Axel siguio su ejemplo y se sento tambien en el piso.

"Adelante, di que es lo que te agobia, soy bueno escuchando" dijo Axel Sintiendo que Sanae queria Decir un par de cosas.

"Quiero ir al mundo exterior" dijo Sanae antes de soltar un suspiro.

"¿He?" dijo Axel Todo extrañado.

"Extraño muchas cosas del mundo exterior..."

"Si quieres puedo llevarte" dijo Axel como si no fuera nada.

"¡Enserio!" grito Sanae mientras Agarraba ambas manos de Axel y habia estrellitas en sus ojos.

"Por que gritas Sanae" dijo Suwako mientras se asomaba por la esquina...

"¡Kanako!, no sabia que Sanae gustaba de Axel, tu lo sabias" dijo Suwako al ver la Escena.

Se escuchó como alguien escupia algo que acababa de tomar.

"¿¡Ehhhhhh!?" dijo Sanae Mientras Se levantaba y corriendo Hiba tras Suwako "¡eso no es cierto Suwako-Sama!" volvio a decir Sanae al doblar la Esquina.

"¿Que diablos paso?" dijo Axel al no entender lo que acaba de pasar en menos de 5 segundos.

"Espere Suwako-san es solo un malentendido" dijo Axel al Por fin procesar lo que paso.

(tiempo despues)

"Dijiste que me llevarias al mundo exterior, puedes hacerlo?" dijo Sanae en techo del templo.

"Pues si, viajo al mundo exterior de ves en cuando" dijo Axel mientras Miraba la Aurora boreal que siempre se formaba En templo Moriya en la Noche... Indicando que ya habian pasado Unas Horas Convenciendo a Suwako y a Kanako que malinterpretaron la situacion

"Tu... ¿Shadow Step? Deve ser Realmente poderoso para poder cruzar la Barrera Hakurei" dijo Sanae sorprendida de que Axel pueda Cruzar la Barrera... Hasta ahora solo conocia a Reimu por que ella vive en el templo Hakurei, por lo que solo deve de hacer una pequeña brecha para cruzar y a Yukari Yakumo con sus grietas.

"Sep, no por nada Soy un Yakumo" dijo Axel mientras Sacaba de su capa unas papas fritas.

Sanae simplemente se quedo babeando mientras miraba las papas y por supuesto Axel se Dio de cuenta.

"Ten, papas fritas traidas De Francia" dijo Axel mientras le ofrecia su plato de papas fritas con una Sonrisa.

Sanae no se lo penso antes de Arrebatarle el plato y comensar a Comer las papas fritas antes de detenerse y saboreaba las papas como si fueran un manjar delicioso.

Axel simplemente miraba eso con una Sonrisa, para alguien como Sanae que viene del mundo exterior realmente deve de extrañar esas comidas.

"Ten, no te atragantes" dijo Axel mientras Sacaba de su capa un granizado de fresa.

Axel ni siquiera Vio cuando el vaso desaparecio de su manos.

Solo volvio a mirar a Sanae como ella Tomaba del granizado antes que le diera un Congelamiento cerebral.

Axel solo miro eso con una Gota de sudor en la nuca pero al mismo tiempo Feliz de la Reaccion de Sanae.

"Gracias" dijo Sanae despues de terminarse todo "no habia provado Esto en mucho tiempo... Perdon" dijo despues de darse cuenta de como se comporto mientras comia.

"No te disculpes por eso, yo tambien comeria haci si no comiera mi comida favorita en 10 años" dijo Axel con una Sonrisa "si quieres mas ve a la direccion de esta tarjeta" dijo Axel antes de Desaparecer en una Sombra Y dejar en el lugar una tarjeta.

Sanae recoje la tarjeta y la lee.

"¿Eso no esta cerca del Santuario Hakurei?" dijo Sanae en Voz alta.

"Nuestra Sanae a Crecido tanto" dijo Kanako mientras miraba a Sanae desde el piso.

"Parece que fue hace 19 años que ella nacio" dijo suwako mientras una lagrima se le salia del ojo.

"¡Por asi fue!" dijo Sanae desde el Techo.

"Bueno ya era hora que ella Se interesara en alguien" dijo Kanako mientras ignoraban olimpicamente a Sanae.

"Yo no estoy-" dijo Sane antes de ser interrumpida.

"Pero no la culpo, hay muy pocos Hombres destacables" dijo Suwako mientras Comensaba a entrar al santuario.

Sanae no dijo nada Al escuchar a su ancestro decir esas palabras.

"asi que tambien estas buscando a otro que te cautive hee Suwako" dijo Kanako mientras tambien entraba.

"Por su puesto que no, solo busco a un Candidato para Sanae-chan" dijo Suwako Con un enfasis en el Chan y un tono Burlon.

"Aaaahhhhhh" fue el Suspiro de Frustracion de Sanae al escuchar todo eso. "Sera mejor que tengas buena comida del Exterior Axel" dijo Sanae en un puchero.

Acto segido Sanae simplemente se coloca pecho a tierra un mientras cierra los Ojos...

"Aun recuerdo cuando Sanae queria exterminar a Axel" dijo Kanako antes de comensar a Reirse.

"Seee, era realmente gracioso verla rebotando de portal en portal, ni siquiera tuvo que usar una Spell card" dijo Suwako mientras tambien se empesaba a reir.

Sanae solo se sonrojo al recordar ese momento tan vergonzoso, pero tambien penso en que tanto cambio su pensamiento de Axel, antes simplemente queria exterminarlo por ser un youkai, aprendio la leccion al estar rebotando por todos lados atraves de portales y puños sombríos... Y aunque Al principio lo odio por eso ahora Axel podria pasar por un buen amigo suyo... Y como tambien vine del exterior, pudo hablar con el de muchas cosas geeks del exterior.

Sanae se dio la vuelta ahora estando con la espalda en el techo miro hacia el cielo y la Aurora boreal.

"Realmente mi opino de Axel cambio mucho..." dijo Mientras Se Tocaba el pecho justo donde esta el corazon... "nah no hay manera simplemente somos buenos amigos del Exterior" dijo Sanae con Una Sonrisa de Despreocupación.

"Eso es lo que tu crees" fue lo que Sanae escucho decir desde el templo y fue dicho por Kanako.

"... Deveria dejar de pensar en voz alta" dijo Sanae Mientras Miraba fijamente al cielo.

"Deverias" dijo Suwako desde el Interior del templo.

Sanae simplemente se levanto y se fue rumbo al Festival que ya deveria de haber comensado.

(Tiempo despues)

"Veamos" dijo Axel Mientras Miraba Como El Templo Hakurei y sus Alrededores estaban bellamente Decorados.

Puestos Habia por doquier y una multitud de personas tambien.

"Esta el puesto de Keine Ahi, deveria Visitarlo" dijo Axel mientras Se acercaba al Puesto... Antes de ser casi Arrollado por una Escoba Voladora.

"Marisa que diablos" dijo Axel Mientras bajaba la Mano de Sombra que Atrapo a Marisa.

"Gracias, me descontrole en medio del aire, me evitaste una mala caida" dijo marisa mientras Tocaba el Suelo.

"No hay de que, pero por que hibas Volando a tanta Velocidad" dijo Axel mientrad caminaba detras de Marisa.

"Tengo que preparar los fuegos artificiales... Asi que tengo que empesar de inmediato, lo siento nos vemos Axel" dijo Marisa antes de volver a Despegar pero esta vez de una manera mas lenta.

"Esa chica... Bueno en que estaba" dijo Axel mientras miraba a todos lados.

"¡Axel!" gritaron derrepente .

Axel inmediantamente miro hacia donde lo llamaron y vio a la Miko del templo hakurei Reimu Hakurei haciendole señas.

"Que pasa Reimu" dijo Axel una vez que se acerco.

"Nesecito que vigiles De que nada pase, ten oidos en las Sombras, porfavor" dijo Reimu como Suplica.

"Bien" dijo Axel un poco molesto.

"Bueno es tu resposabilidad Si pasa algo" dijo Reimu para irse hacia el Templo y cerrar la puerta.

Axel solo tenia una Ceja temblando de lo incompetente que era Reimu Hakurei como miko, protectora y organizadora... Eso si para Exterminar Youkai y para pedir donaciones si que era la primera en estar ahi.

Axel continuo su pequeña caminata hacia el puesto de Keine.

"Hola Axel que te trae a mi puesto, sera que quieres un amuleto" dijo Keine con una Sonrisa al ver a Axel.

"Pase a Saludar... Y quiero un par de Sellos ignifugos" dijo Axel mientras Daba un par de monedas Y mokou que en ese momento estaba prendiendo un Puro Cubano Hecho a mano saco un par de sellos y se los dio a Axel.

"Gracias, veo que vas a usar del puro que te regale" Dijo Axel mientras Miraba como Mokou soltaba el humo del Puro.

"Esto es lo mejor que he fumado en mucho tiempo" dijo Mokou mientas se ponia el puro en boca otra ves.

"Asi que tu se lo diste, sabes que eso es malo para su salud" dijo Keine mientras miraba a Axel con mala cara.

"¿Que va a hacerle?, ¿matarla?" dijo Axel Antes de que Mokou abriera la boca. "Creeme ya antes le habia dado esas Advertencias pero siempre me respondia con eso, asi que Ya deje de preocuparme por la Salud Fisica de Mokou" volvio a decir Axel mientras Se Ponia una Mascara Anti-Gas pues todo el humo del puro de Mokou estaba Dirigido hacia su cara.

"No tengo palabras" dijo Keine mientras Miraba A Axel de mala manera.

"¿Que?, le devia un Favor a Ella" dijo Axel Con Su voz con un poco sofocada producto de la mascara de gas.

"Puedes dejar de Exagerar Axel solo es humo" dijo Mokou un poco divertida Por la Reaccion de Axel.

"Es humo de un Puro Cubano de Maxima Calidad, ten Keine, ya que tu eres Medio Humana Medio Youkai tal Ves a ti no te Afecte pero por si acaso" dijo Axel mientras Le Daba a Keine una Mascara Anti-gas que solo cubira de la Naris para Abajo.

"Eres un Exagerado" dijo Mokou mientras Volvia a tirar

"El problema es que para los Youkai Tu Puro Cubano De Maxima Calidad Es Casi un Insencio anti-Youkais..." dijo Axel Mientras Cambiaba los Filtros de su mascara y le daba Filtros A Keine apenas Escucho que ese Humo era Anti-Youkais.

"Que debilucho eres" dijo mokou para luego ver Como una Cuervo-Tengu conocida como Aya Shinmenmaru cae al Lado De ella y parecia ahogarse.

Rapidamente Axel le coloco otra Mascara Anti-Gas y un Filtro y ella pudo Respirar.

"Demonios, ese humo me estaba Asfixiando" dijo Aya mientras Respiraba Del Filtro para Recuperar Aire.

"Mokou creo deverias De dejar de Fumar eso Aqui" dijo Keine mientras Rapidamente Le quito el Puro a Mokou

"Conque Anti-Youkais ¿he?" dijo Mokou mientras Miraba como el Keine apagaba el Puro.

Axel abrio un portal Y el Humo del lugar fue Succionado por el Portal.

"Listo no habra problemas" dijo Axel mientras Le quitaba la Mascara a Aya, Keine Y las Guardaba Junto con la De el en las Sombras De Su capa

"Bueno, Es bueno Saber que Un puro Puede Asfixiar a Un Youkai" dijo Mokou con una Sonrisa Siniestras.

"Ella tambien es inmortal Mokou" dijo Axel mientras ya sabia que era lo que Mokou queria Hacer... Matar a Kaguya Houraisan.

"De todas Maneras Seria Bueno ver su reaccion al fumarlo" dijo Mokou con su sonrisa siniestra.

"Ella es la princesa de la luna... No una youkai cualquiera asi que no creo que le Afecte... Y no quiero que Se vuelva adicta a fumar si no Eirin me odiara mas" dijo Axel Con un toque de enojo al Decir el nombre Eirin.

"¿Es odio lo que siento al Escucharte decir el nombre Eirin?, ¿He?" dijo Mokou con una Sonrisa burlona.

"Digamos que tubimos una Disputa" dijo Axel mientras Miraba Como Aya apuntaba todo lo que Decian.

'Rapido Tengo que integrarme a la Conversacion' penso keine.

"Que clase de disputa" dijo Mokou con un toque de Diversion en su voz.

"Solo me queje con ella por que Le Daba medicamentos A Reisen sin su Consentimiento solo para probar sus efectos secundarios" dijo Axel mientras le quitaba la libreta A Aya.

"Asi que el caballero salvando a su damisela" dijo mokou con un tono de burla.

"Solo me preocupo por la salud de Reisen" dijo Axel mientras metia la libreta de Aya en su capa y Aya estaba en el suelo En posicion de Seisha rogandole que le devolviera su libreta.

'No encuentro la Forma De Unirme a La Conversacion... Ya se' "por cierto que le paso a Reisen la primera Vez que nos conocimos, ¿estaba Bajo efectos segundarios de una droga de Eirin?" pregunto Keine.

"Pues aparentemente si, pues estaba un poco bipolar" dijo Axel mientras Le entregaba la libreta a Aya pero se quedaba con las Paginas donde escribio lo que habian Hablado.

"Bueno, que efectos segundarios tenia ahora" dijo Keine.

"Pues una aparente Fiebre alta y dificultades para respirar" dijo Axel mientras guardaba el Royo de la camara de Aya en su capa.

Aya se encontraba volando fuera del lugar con una Sonrisa.

"Bueno, realmente espero que se mejore" dijo Keine.

"Yo tambien, si no es que otra droga le dara otros efectos segundarios" dijo Axel mientras Sacaba un Pocky y se lo ponia en la Boca como si de un cigarrilo se tratase.

Keine Inmediatamente Entrecerro los ojos.

Pero Axel rapidamente Se lo comio.

"Bueno, Fue Divertido Hablar Con ustedes, voy a visitar los Demas Puestos, nos vemos y Mokou, no Asfixies a Kaguya, recuerda que estan en paz las 2, sufri mucho para Que las 2 dejaran de pelear" dijo Axel amtes irse.

Keine inmediatamente miro a Mokou.

"Es una historia para otro dia" dijo Mokou mientras volvia a mirar al frente del puesto.

(Con Axel)

"Donde estan Los puestos de Eientei" dijo Axel mientras miraba a los Alrededores del Festival.

"¡Axel!" grito una Voz femenina.

Axel volteo donde lo llamaban y ahi estaba Reisen Con su traje de verano.

"Oh hola Reisen, ¿y eso que estas fuera de tu puesto?" dijo Axel.

"La Eirin-sama me dejo Salir del puesto de mochi por que la princesa queria manejarlo" dijo Reisen como si no fuera nada.

"Ah bueno... Por que no vamos al puesto para comprar un poco de Mochi hecho por ti" dijo Axel mientras esperaba que Reisen marcara el camino.

"Claro por que no" dijo Reisen mientras tomaba la mano de Axel.

Inmediatamente Reisen se sonrojo un poco.

"Esto es para que no nos separemos en la multitud" dijo Reisen rapidamente.

"No tienes que Decir nada" dijo Axel mientras abrasa por la Espalda A Reisen.

"Solo tenias que pedirlo" dijo Axel al oido de Reisen con voz seductora.

La cara de Reisen se puso tan roja que de pronto tubo una mini-explosion de vapor y despues un desmayo.

"... Nota mental... No poner en practica los consejos de mama" dijo Axel al ver como se desmayó Reisen.

(Unos minutos mas tarde)

"Por fin despertaste" dijo Axel al ver que Reisen Se despertaba.

La cara de Reisen volvio a un tono rojizo leve al ver que ella estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Axel.

"Disfrutaste la Siesta, Ran-Nee me hacia dormir asi, es realmente comodo" dijo Axel mientras Reisen se levantaba lentamente.

"Donde estamos" dijo Reisen al no reconocer el lugar donde estaban.

Estaban en una Zona Boscosa, pero el suelo era de piedra y ahiba un Precipicio a unos metros Adelante De ellos, ella estaba sentada con Axel en una Banca de madera y Hierro... Posiblemente traida por el.

"Ahi abajo esta el templo Hakurei" dijo Axel mientras apuntaba al precipicio.

"Ah, como fue que llegamos aqui" dijo Reisen mientras miraba el lugar.

"Te desmayaste asi que te traje aqui" dijo Axel con su tono de siempre

"¿¡Este no es el lugar de la Tarjeta!?" dijo Reisen Rapidamente.

"Asi es, atras de nosotros esta la Sorpresa, no mires" dijo Axel mientras aque con su mano evitaba que Reisen mirara hacia atras.

"Es momento de bajar" dijo Axel.

Antes que Reisen pudiera decir algo Ambos Cayeron por un portal de sombra.

(Con El Grupo de Eientei)

"Donde Esta Reisen" dijo Eirin mientras miraba su reloj, "le di un descanso de 15 minutos y ya van 30" dijo mientras miraba como la Princesa kaguya hacia lo que podia Junto con otros conejos terrestres para manejar el puesto de Mochi... Cosa que no era mucho lo que hacian.

Y derrepente salen Axel y Reisen de la Sombra de Eirin.

"Con que ahi estabas" dijo Eirin mientras Veia como Reisen Agarraba la mano de Axel.

"Lo siento, Reisen se desmayo, asi que la Cuide en este Tiempo, acaba de despertar" dijo Axel mientras miraba A Eirin Con Una Cara Neutra.

"gra-gracias por cuidarla", 'No se porque me duele que me hable de manera Neutral' dijo/Penso Eirin

"¡Hola Axel!" Dijo/Grito Kaguya al ver a Axel.

"Hola... Kaguya-sama" dijo Axel... Con Mucho Desánimo.

'Por que me siento herida' penso Kaguya mientras se escuchaba como algo se quebraba.

"Hola Axel" dijo Tewi con un tono aburrido y sujetaba una jarra de Sake.

"Hola Tewi, como te va en tu puesto" dijo Axel con un tono mas Animado mientras Sacaba Una Botella De Ron fuerte y le Servia A Tewi.

El ver como Hablaba normalmente Axel Con Tewi Hiso que Eirin y Kaguya se sintieran mas heridas.

"¿Que es esto?" dijo Tewi

"Ron, cuidado es mas fuerte que el Sake" dijo Axel Advirtiendole.

"Mas Fuerte que el Sake ¡Ja!" dijo miebtras bebia Todo de un solo.

"*Hic* ves... Non esp map fuerep quep elp Salep *Hic*" dijo Tewi ya borracha antes de caer al suelo.

"Estou esp tam polentep" dijo tewi desde el suelo antes que 2 conejos terrestres con Gorros medicos con una camilla aparecerieran y la subieran a la camilla para luego irse al puesto medico.

En todo ese momento Axel y Reisen Estaban Aguantandose la Risa... Y por alguna razon Eirin tambien.

"Quiero un poco tambien" dijo Kaguya con una voz inocente.

"Enserio, no es como el Sake... Es muy potente" dijo Axel mientras Sacaba Otra Botella.

"Eirin-Sama, no cree que deveria Evitar que La princesa tome Esa bebida" susurro Reisen al lado de Eirin.

"Quiero ver que tal lo maneja la princesa" dijo Eirin, "ademas ya tengo una pastilla para purgar el alcohol del cuerpo"

(Unos minutos mas Tarde)

"¡Yop sou lap reinmap del la fiesptap!" dicia Una Borracha Kaguya haciendo un Expectaculo de Baile radicional lunarian Para todo el mundo.

Mientras que en el puesto medico Axel, Reisen y Eirin tenian los ojos en blanco y con una Gota de sudor en la nuca por el conportamiento de Kaguya al estar borracha de Ron.

"No cree que deveria dale el medicamento Anti-Alcohol Eirin-sama" Dijo Reisen mientras se Arrepentia de evitar que Axel le sirviera Ron.

"No pense que Callera asi de un vaso..." dijo Axel mientras Miraba la Botella de Ron... Que ya no estaba en sus manos

"¿Que tiene este 'Ron Abuelo' para que sea mas potente que el sake?" dijo Eirin mientras destapaba la botella que tenia Axel en sus manos... Antes que una mano de sombra se la arrebatase.

"Por favor no Investigue esa bebida... Con esa potencia no quiero ver a todo gensokyo borracho" dijo Axel mientras Guardaba la botella.

"Bueno... Veamos... Donde estan" decia Eirin mientras Miraba en Su Cajon de medicinas.

Axel y Reisen salieron del puesto Médico.

"Bueno, Seguire Por los Demas puestos, supongo que tienes que quedarte en el puesto de Mochi" dijo Axel mientras le Daba Algo de Dinero a Reisen "algo de Mochi para llevar".

"¿Puedes quedarte un rato y ayudarme en el puesto porfavor" dijo Reisen con sus orejas de conejo dobladas hacia abajo y los ojos de Cachorro regañado.

'por que esa tecnica es tan poderosa' penso Axel al no poder resistirse a decir que si "ok pero solo un rato".

"Gracias" dijo Reisen mientras jalaba a Axel al Otro lado de los puestos de Eientei.

Desde Ese momento Axel Ayudo A Reisen En el Puesto de mochi, momentos gracioso surgieron, se acercaron un poco mas, pero Reisen aun no se sentia lista para pedirle Axel que fuera su compañero en esta temporada.

"Bueno, es momento De irme" dijo Axel mientras Se levantaba del puesto.

"No puedes quedarte otro poco mas" dijo Reisen mientras que doblaba sus orejas hacia abajo y los ojos de cachorro.

'Porqueeeee' penso Axel Al volver a ser victima de esa mirada.

"Bueno" dijo Axel derrotado.

inserte music de Benny Hill y una camara rapida De trabajo en el puesto de mochi*

(30 minutos despues)

"Lo siento me voy" dijo Axel de hundirse en una sombra.

"Quemaste la paciencia de Axel" dijo Tewi ya recuperada gracias a la pastilla de Eirin.

"Tienes razón" dijo Reisen mientras decae Su mirada... Justo donde esta la tarjeta de Axel. "Espero a la hora indicada"

(Con Axel)

"Ufffff, se me fueron ya una hora de Festival en ese puesto" Dijo Axel mientras miraba A Otros Lugares... Y justo vio a una Chica muy parecida a Utsuho... Pero no tenia Alas ni la gran joya que parecia Ser un ojo en su pecho... Pero no puede ser una conicidencia el gran parecido no?.

'Deveria investigar' penso Axel... Antes que alguien le tocase el hombro.

"Hola Axel" dijo Una Voz femenina.

Axel se dio la vuelta y vio a Sanae ahi.

"¿Que haces aqui?" dijo Axel Confundido.

"Vine por tu tarjeta"

"Pero eso es en 2 horas"

"Tambien vine a disfrutar el festival"

"Ni Suwako ni Kanako estan aqui verdad"

"No lo se, pero cuando me dirigí hacia aqui no me siguieron... O eso quiero creer"

"Espero que no conviertan esto en un campo de batalla otra vez"

"Si, tambien espero lo mismo... Por cierto que haces"

"Nada, solo me parecio ver a una Chica Muy parecida A Utsuho por aqui, pero llegaste y ya la perdi de vista"

"Que malo eres" dijo Sanae con un Tono de Indignacion.

"¿Por que?" dijo Axel Confundido.

"Tienes a una chica linda al frente y piensas en otra"

"... ¿Quien eres tu?, Sanae nunca diria algo asi, ¡Inpostora!" dijo Axel Con un tono Agresivo en esa ultima Frase.

Sanae solo se sujeto el pecho mientras parecia que derrepente le hubieran sacado el aire de un golpe.

"¡Responde!"

"¡SOY YO GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!" Grito Sanae mientras que con su Gohei le daba un golpe a Axel que facilmente atrapo.

"Sanae nunca me diria esas palabras de antes" dijo Axel mientras Miraba con desconfiansa a esta Sanae.

"¡Solo intente hacer algo que Kanako-sama me conto!" dijo Sanae mientras que otra vez intentaba golpear a Axel con su Gohei.

"Ok si eres Sanae" dijo Despues de parar otro golpe "ya localize la magia especial dentro de ti"

"Por fin... Idiota" dijo Sanae .

"Como dije... Tu nunca me dirias algo asi" dijo Axel mientras volvia a comensar a caminar.

"Por que nunca te diria eso" dijo Sanae un poco confundida.

"Se lo que odias a los youkai, solo me soportas por que antes era un humano, se de cultura Geek del Exterior y por que aun paresco humano" 'sin mencionar que Te venci' Dijo Axel Mientras Aun Seguia Caminando mientras Veía los puestos y miraba si volvia a encontrar a esa chica.

"... Enserio crees eso..." dijo Sanae con una voz neutral mientras su pelo tapaba sus ojos "crees que odio a los Youkais"

"Pues eres muy Fan De Su Exterminacion" dijo Axel mientras seguia camiando

"No los odio... Solo es que... Eso no viene al Caso, crees que solo te estoy soportando" dijo Sanae con un tono dolido.

"Pues siempre es asi, no, yo llego interrumpo tu tranquilidad, Consigo de una u otra forma que Suwako y Kanako te molesten y me voy, eso enojaria a cualquiera... Aunque claro no es que lo haga a drede pero a pesar de todo siempre pones esa Sonrrisa fingida, intentando caerme bien para no tener un problema conmigo o con Yukari, no crees que no lo he notado" dijo Axel mientras Seguia caminando mirando los puestos.

'¿Enserio Axel piensa que solo lo estoy soportando para no tener ningun problema? ¿No eramos Amigos? ¿Acaso fui la unica que sintio que de verdad se divertio con todos esos momentos?... ¿Acaso todo era mentira?' eso eran los pensamientos De Sanae "bien, ¡Es cierto, te Odio!" Grito Sanae.

"Sanae Estas Bien" Dijo Axel Mientras pasaba una mano delante de ella.

"¿Que Pasa? ¿Eh?" dijo Sanae mientras miraba al Alrededor era el lugar donde se encontraron.

"No lo se, tu solo Me tocaste el Hombro, me Gire y ahi estabas tu mirando al vacio" dijo Axel mientras sacaba algo de su capa.

'¿Puede que alucinara todo eso?' fue el pensamiento de Sanae. 'Puede que En realidad esos no sea lo que piensa Axel de mi' dijo Sanae Con una Voz interna de Esperanza...

Lastima Regresa a la Realidad.

Otra vez todo fue negro

"Auch mi cabeza" dijo Sanae intentando levantarse.

"Que grito diste, no paso Ni un segundo Y Reimu te mando a volar de un Fantasy Seal" dijo Axel mientras que miraba a Sanae aun en su crater de donde cayo... Exactamente a 2Km del Templo.

"¿Que paso?" dijo mientras Intentaba Sacudirse el Polvo.

"Me Gritaste que me Odiabas, incluso usaste magia para Incrementear tu voz, Reimu rapidamente te Callo al mandarte lejos de un Fantasy Seal" dijo Axel como si no fuera nada

"Ya recuerdo" dijo Sanae mientras Se volvia a sentar en el suelo al frente de Axel.

"Asi que, la Gran Sanae Kochiya admite que me odia, que solo Finge ser feliz con mi Presencia para no tener problemas conmigo o con yukari" dijo Axel con una voz seria. "Y pensar que solo lo dije para probar si no eras una Tanuki o una Kitsune disfrazada de ti"

El tono de Axel no tenia nada... Era neutro, cosa que le dolia.

"Bueno Sanae, fue un gusto... Aunque aparentemente solo fue para mi, adios" dijo Axel mientras se hundia en una sombra.

Sanae solo se coloco en posicion fetal y Abrazo sus piernas.

'Por que tuver que comenzar con esa pregunta' fue el pensamiento de Sanae

'tengo que Arreglar este problema'.

**Bueno aqui estamos... en el aparente penultimo Capitulo de la Historia antes de que la Cancele... no tengo nada que decir... solo que estoy planeando hacer un Crossover de HS DXD con Touhou... adivinaran... Axel estara Alla...**

**muchas Cosas no se entenderan si no termino este Fic... pero con la Recepcion que tiene no me dan ganas de seguir escribiendola...**

**solo quiero... una Review**


End file.
